


It's Love

by EddieFook



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cop!Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forced Abortion, Knotting, Lots of Sex, M/M, Mating, Mating Bite, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Multi, Omega!Castiel, Past Abortion, Rape, Smut, Violence, Zachariah Being a Dick, alpha/omega/omega, deep hurt, destiel smut, lots of love, mechanic!benny, multi person smut, omega!Benny, prostitute!Cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 62,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6809977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EddieFook/pseuds/EddieFook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There're alphas. There're omegas. One true mate for everyone. But then what happens when a perfect mating, one to go down in the books, just doesn't feel...perfect. Benny and Dean were true mates the second they met but over the years something felt like it was missing. Enter a nobody omega prostitute who not only makes them question the whole idea of mates, but also turns their world upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean met his mate at a gas station.

He was filling up his squad car when the most delicious scent hit his nose. He told his partner he was getting breakfast, because why shouldn’t he treat himself to coffee and a doughnut every now and then? Sam yelled at him that they already had coffee and a cop _did not_ need to consume _three_ doughnuts in his patrol when the patrol started twenty minutes ago.

Dean ignored him.

Going in he followed his nose and ignored the squawk behind the counter as he walked through the door to the garage behind the station and he found his mate.

The man had his back to him and dropped his tools when he smelled Dean and in less than a second he was turning around and he was the most beautiful being Dean ever saw. His face was broad like the rest of him, his eyes were hazel blue and extremely kind and his mouth…wow that mouth was going to do _a lot_ of sinful things to Dean.

“Dean,” the officer choked out.

“Benny,” the man said back.

And they were in each other’s arms.

The kiss did not stay sweet for long as with every breath more and more of their scents filled their beings. Benny tasted as good as he smelled and Dean forgot the world as a tongue filled his mouth. He licked and nipped all over the red lips and the man, _his mate_ , sighed in his mouth. The kiss was really heating up, like Dean was going to pop a knot right here as he was getting high off the scent of his aroused mate heated up, when his radio went off.

“Winchester we got a 10-40 over,” Dean broke away.

“I gotta go,” he said huskily, or at least he damn prayed it sounded husky, because to him it sounded like a ragged whine.

“You gonna come, practically knot me and then leave?” Now _that_ was husky.

“I have to, a 10-40 is a burglary in progress.” Dean was already pulling away, “I will be back. I will.” He tore himself away without a kiss because he’d be knotted in seconds if he did.

He jumped back in and his brother in blue gaped at him.

“Dude…you’re lips are all red and,” Sam looked out the window, “You have an almighty erection, you gonna tell me the coffee was that good?” Dean thought of everything he could to stave off the second problem Sam listed.

“I found him, my mate.” Sam’s face split into a goofy grin.

“Good for you!” he slapped his partner on the shoulder, but only after Dean’s pants went down because you never touch another man when he’s hanging high.

The burglary was still going on when Dean and Sam arrived. They were able to get all the assailants and safely tucked into their squad car when backup came. They weren’t the brightest bulbs in the bunch, really just teenagers looking for a thrill, so when Sam and Dean came in guns blazing only one had been stupid enough to run. The rest just dropped everything and held up their hands.

Dean went after the punk and got his collarbone broken in thanks when he tackled the kid and a sneaker was kicked hard into his shoulder. Even one armed Dean still was able to bring the kid down, but there was a lot of swearing on his part. 

After getting x-rays, slings, tutorials on the sling and drug list, five stacks of paperwork, and mandatory leave of absence Dean was ready to find his mate.

Unfortunately Sam wasn’t letting him out of his sight.

“I’m a grown man Sammy!”

“Not going to happen Winchester,” the young alpha crossed his arms stubbornly. It was odd how well two alphas worked together, everyone had noticed. Police partners were usually an alpha and beta sometimes an omega. Alphas never took well to one another and it always seemed to start a competition. But when Sam walked into the prescient five years ago he and Dean took to one another instantly. “The doctor said you can’t drive for 24 hours when you took the kind of meds you took.” Dean glared on.

“Fine, then drive me to the garage, my mate’ll take care of me.”

“Your _mate_? You don’t even know him! What if he turns you out? What if he’s a jerk? What if he—” The tall man stopped his rant when Dean growled at him.

“He’s not like that. He’s my _mate_.” Sam rolled his eyes and just took the instructions and drove to the gas station. There was a man sitting on the curb that Sam was ready to drive past but Dean hollered at him to stop.

The man was on his feet in an instant when Dean opened the door. His eyes flashed (which Sam thought unusual for an omega) in rage when he saw the blue hospital sling on Dean’s arm.

“It’s ok,” Dean soothed and rubbed his mate’s chest. “It’s ok, I’ve been in worse scrapes, I’ll be in this for two—” he winced when Sam yelled “Four!” “Four weeks tops.”

“I can’t let you out of my sight for one second, can I?” Benny gently cupped Dean’s face and kissed.  Sam cleared his throat and the couple broke away.

“Benny Lafitte,” Benny surged forward and shook the young man’s hand. He was blind with jealousy for a moment but then when he scented the air he smelled the young man was already mated.

“Sam Wesston,” they went through the niceties and polite conversation, but Dean was fading fast. He wanted to go to bed and he wanted it to be with his mate. He rested his head heavily on Benny’s shoulder and fell into a light doze when a strong arm came around his lower back to support him. He barely heard the instructions Sam gave about his pressure bandage and his medication, he just whined in the back of his throat and he heard a deep chuckle from his mate and was soothed.

“I can walk on my own,” Dean was gruff when he heard Sam drive off and Benny made to carry him.

“Uh-huh, so you weren’t just drooling on my shoulder?”

“I don’t drool! And I’m the alpha, I’m the one in charge.” Benny’s eyes narrowed and if he could have Dean’s ears would have been flattened to his skull.

“Let’s get one thing done right here.” Benny’s tone was icy and Dean shriveled in on himself. “I’m not a brood bitch, I’m not your personal fuck toy, and I am not a bend over and take your knot whenever you feel like it mate. We are equals. You got that? Because you are alpha does not mean you are in charge of me Dean Winchester. And if you have a problem with that I’m walking out now.” Dean nodded quickly.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. Benny nodded curtly and they moved back to his pickup. The bad mood might have been eased but there was tense silence in the pickup as they drove to Benny’s apartment.

Dean leaned heavily on his mate’s arm when they got out of the vehicle because his legs were made of jell-o. It seemed to brighten Benny a bit and by the time they were tucked safely in his apartment he was smiling and cooing on Dean hand and foot.

Benny tried to settle Dean on the couch but the alpha wouldn’t hear of it so, sighing and grunting about what a stubborn mate he had, Benny brought a chair into the kitchen and set Dean down on it.

“Where’d you learn to cook?” Dean was much better once he’d had a glass of water and he found a box of goldfish crackers which he ate while he watched his mate throw all kinds of things into a pan.

“Cooking school,” Benny hummed. “I never graduated, my dad got sick so I had to drop out and move here to take care of him.”

“Is he better?”

“Nah, he died three years ago, but by the time he died I’d been here and it was kind of like…what’s the point? I’m happy here so I didn’t go back.”

“I’m glad you didn’t or else we would have never met.” They smiled, kissed, and watched Benny cook some more.

Dean ate every bite his omega put in front of him and got a smile when the clean plate was taken away. It seemed Benny was getting drunk off taking care of Dean and Dean was fine with letting go and being taken care of.

After dinner, and dishes which Dean insisted he watch Benny do, they settled on the couch with Dean in Benny’s arms and watched _Star Wars_. Halfway through some battle Dean turned and caught his mate’s lips. He shifted and tuned in Benny’s large, warm arms and lay on his chest kissing harder. He nudged his hips in suggestion and Benny broke from the kiss.

“We can’t,” Benny looked like he really didn’t want to say those words, “Sam said for the first week you’re in that sling we can’t.” Dean sighed and rolled his eyes. But then again he was feeling very sleepy…

When he woke up Dean didn’t know where he was. The pressure bandage holding his arm in place constricted his breathing and he was about to full on panic when the arm on his stomach shifted. He breathed the most delicious scent known to man and instantly he calmed.

When Benny woke up they talked and had breakfast. Dean was on leave and Benny didn’t have to work until 10 so they had a lazy time in bed. And _damn_ Benny was perfect. The man was drop dead gorgeous, seriously it nearly hurt Dean to look at him, smart, a whole hell of a lot of funny, and incredibly affectionate. Dean always knew when he found his mate, whoever they were, they were going to have to put up with a lot of touches, and kisses, and cuddling, and hugs, and all other little affectionate things.

It seemed Benny was even more affectionate than he was.

He laughed when Dean tried to pout him into staying in bed all day.

“I gotta go and earn the bacon, honey,” he kissed all over Dean’s face. “I’ll be home at six, we can finish _Star Wars_.” Dean nodded.

“Hey can you drop me off at the station? I gotta go pick up my car.” Benny nodded and they left his apartment, but not before kissing fifteen times, at least ten arm touches, and it would have been rude to leave without their fingers laced together.

“How’s Benny?” Sam asked when Dean plopped down at his desk. The alpha glared at the stack of paperwork and rummaged through one of the drawers for his keys and wallet.

“Fine, man he’s seriously awesome.” Dean’s eyes glazed over and Sam snorted.

“Awww,” he cooed and Dean glared playfully at him.

“Don’t you start Wesston, I seem to remember a year ago you pulling over a girl named Jessica for speeding and practically dry humping her in the back of the car!” Sam blanched. “Yeah, and then once you were mated you walked around here on a cloud, giggling, and smiling, and beaming at everyone.”

“Fine! Fine!” Sam threw his hands up.

The week Dean had off were the best blissful torture the man had ever experienced. He was spending time with his mate, who turned very, very quickly (try about forty eight hours) into his best friend, soul mate, and perfect partner in every way. After three days Dean had gone to Bed, Bath, and Beyond while Benny was at work and bought way too much shit and nested the hell out of his apartment. He found soft pillows, a giant comforter to fit them plus one more person, and because they matched and were on sale three large pillows.

After touring both apartments they agreed to move into Dean’s flat because it was newer, even though Benny’s was a bit bigger.

“But why do we need a big place?” Benny mused as they were snuggled on Dean’s couch. “We’re gonna be on top of each other all the time.”

“Hell yeah we are,” Dean said sleepily. They’d been curled in one another for hours since, as Benny pointed out, as it was Sunday it was like in religion or something that you had to be on the couch and stay stuck together.

Because that was the torture. As wordlessly amazing the perfection of getting to know Benny, dating Benny, falling asleep in Benny’s arms, kissing Benny, really just Benny in general, that was all great. But they were mates but they hadn’t mated. They spent every nonworking moment with one another and none of it had been in bed. Or at least they spent time in bed but it was sleeping, and giggling, and talking. Not fucking.

And it was nice, Dean felt at moments that his soul was melting into Benny’s and they were mating in the mythical textbook sense. All the books said true mates bonded in two ways: one, the obvious; the bedroom. Mates would smell one another and have a deep _need_ to rut and knot. It was more tradition rather than a mating ritual to bite, but everyone knew what that particular scar meant on an omega’s throat. The second was rarer and some even claimed that it was all made up. That was a bonding of souls. It changed from couple to couple but some said they could feel the strong emotions of their mate, and they could always sense where their mate was.

Dean had questioned if the soul bending was real. But then he hadn’t met his mate yet.

Now his mind had been changed.

They had been at the giant mall in the large town forty five minutes from Dean’s apartment in their smaller town. Dean had turned around _for one fucking second_ and when he looked again Benny was _gone_. He muttered under his breath about his fucking five year old mate and scanned the crowd like the seasoned police officer he was.

He started to panic when he didn’t see his mate.

His alpha started to roar when he couldn’t scent his mate.

But then he closed his eyes and extended his senses and found Benny like a gold beacon had lit him up. He was a floor up and four stores to the left. Dean walked quickly and found his idiot holding two ice cream cones and beaming like a dork and Dean just had to fall in love all over again.

Now it would just be better if they actually _mated_ mated.

                                                                                                    ***

“Stop fidgeting,” Benny laughed as they sat in the waiting room. Dean was been moving and twitching all over the uncomfortable chairs.

“I wanna knot you,” Dean grunted and Benny rolled his eyes. Dean had gotten nearly impossible as the time got closer to getting his sling off. Benny refused to mate while Dean was in a sling, and even now he was nervous for Dean to push himself too much.

“I know,” Benny murmured, and kissed the side of his mate’s face. “But you have to be checked out first.”

The doctor was painless, the final x-rays taken, and the sling was finally, _thankfully_ , gone. Dean was ready to impale his mate to the car but Benny was far too strong for him.

“You really want the first time you knot me to be in public, in a car?” He was playful and Dean narrowed his eyes.

“I honestly don’t give a fuck where I knot you, just as long as I get to knot you.” Benny laughed and shoved his alpha in the pickup. They had had to drive to another town over to get to the bigger hospital and the drive was about forty five minutes to Dean’s apartment. Well really, _their_ apartment, Dean thought giddily. Benny had moved in fourteen days ago and Dean was all ready to start their life and even in a few years start having pups.

Dean couldn’t stop thinking about all the things they would do as soon as they got to their apartment. Should he throw Benny against the door and shove his tongue down his mate’s throat? Should he instead get them at least to the couch and then stick his tongue in Benny’s hole and get slick all over his face? Or should he really try his restraint and get them to the bed and rut like true mates? Would Benny be willing to have a mating bite?

What he didn’t realize was just how arousing he was beginning to smell. He woke up from dream Benny writhing and screaming under him when actual Benny placed a hand on his jeaned cock.

“You keep thinking whatever your thinking we’re not gonna make it home.” Benny glanced over his raybans and Dean huffed. Well he tried to huff if he hadn’t gotten a lungful of aroused omega. He could practically taste the slick and he licked his lips his arousal reaching even higher.

“That’s it,” Benny turned the pickup and drove on a dirt road, he found a turn off in a cornfield and yanked Dean down on him. They made out furiously and Dean had even more proof that Benny was so opposite from every omega stereotype that he was practically a stereotypical alpha. They banged around in each other’s mouths with their tongues, grunting and growling for dominance.

“Dean,” Benny growled, he pushed his alpha back and by sheer force of will climbed away from him. His resolve nearly broke when he heard a low whine in the back of Dean’s throat, but they were going to do this right. He opened his door and got out. Dean didn’t wait but followed instantly, he practically ran around the front of Benny’s pickup but his mate wasn’t there. He heard clicks and a snap and Benny was rolling the cover on his pickup bed back.

“You little shit,” Dean breathed, inside the bed was…well a bed. Benny had filled the bed with pillows and blankets and comfort.

“Well I knew I wouldn’t be able to wait to get back home to finally feel your knot, baby.” Dean surged forward and Benny laughed/moaned as the lips and tongue attacked him. Benny put both of his wide hands on Dean’s chest and pushed him back roughly. He grabbed at his own shirt and tugged it off, Dean getting the message did the same. Benny toed his boots off lost his jeans, throwing them with his shirt in the bed behind them. When he was totally naked he got up and presented to his astounded mate.

Dean lost no time getting naked and jumped up in the bed and rubbed all over Benny’s smooth, muscled skin.

“I’m going to knot you,” he whispered as he bent over Benny’s back and lined himself up. “But that does not mean in the future that I am not going to lick every inch and crevice of you.” He found Benny’s hole and stuck two fingers in, they came out dripping. He slipped them into his mouth and moaned wantonly at the taste. “Damn, sweetheart I want to take my time with you so bad, but my knot…”

“I know,” Benny nodded. “It’s been too long, mate me and then take me home and take me apart.” He moaned when Dean lay all of himself across Benny and they shuddered as Dean’s cock nudged at Benny’s entrance.

“That I can do.” He pushed his hips and Benny groaned. Now in the past he’d had fun, he’d slept around with alphas, omegas, and betas, Benny was not picky, and he wasn’t a saint. But none of his other lays compared to this. This was what sex was created for.

It didn’t take long for them to get covered in sticky sweat with the sun overhead, but there was a nice cool breeze that made the whole experience even more perfect. Dean circled his hips slowly for a while just getting used to the perfection that was Benny wrapped around him. But after the seventeenth time Benny begged him to go faster he couldn’t deny.

He snapped his hips roughly and Benny nearly screamed. His pace was increased a thousand fold and both men’s eyes rolled back in the sheer bliss surrounding and consuming them. When his brain shut down Dean just wrapped his arms around Benny’s stomach and curled his head and body around his lover as his hips just continued in their high tempo rhythm. He found Benny’s cock between his legs and started pumping at it and the small bit of Dean’s brain that was still able to process things stated that it wanted that cock in Dean’s ass.

With that thought Dean shuddered and he felt his knot starting to form at his base.

“Sweetheart,” he panted and he let up on his thrusting for just a moment. “Can I,” he mouthed at Benny’s neck and the man jerked a nod.

“Do it,” he begged. Dean shifted his hips so he could reach the spot better and Benny shook under him. The alpha thrust exactly the same again and Benny started rapidly falling apart under him. Being careful to hit that spot repeatedly Dean clamped down on the skin he’d marked out for his bite and bit hard.

Blood seeped into his mouth as he snarled around it and felt his knot swell and take hold. Benny moaned and trembled and came all over the blanket and they just froze for a moment letting everything wash into them.

Benny was the first to move and he turned them gently so they could lay on their sides. He stroked the strong arms on his stomach and they enjoyed the cool breeze and warm sun.

“Damn,” Dean panted as he turned them slightly so they could rest comfortably on his knot.

“And I ain’t even in heat yet.” Benny sighed massaging Dean’s arms around him. He shifted slightly and Dean grunted in completion as his knot was tugged at.

“Can’t wait,” Dean licked at the blood trickling from the bite. His ministrations were gentle and they lulled Benny into a nice sleep.

***

“Maybe this time sweetheart,” Dean murmured as he rubbed Benny’s stomach. Benny sighed. They’d been trying for two years and he didn’t know how many more times he could settle on his mate’s knot and dream.

After Benny moved in three years ago their lives were perfect. Seriously nothing could be better. He and Dean had mated in soul and body, their lives worked seamlessly together and they were best friends. They had their fights like every couple, but people who knew them were envious of how insanely happy the pair was.

But something was missing. Benny and Dean both felt it. Something in their scents was subtly changing, a tiny hole was beginning to widen and after several conversations Benny and Dean agreed they would start trying for a pup, that’s what they needed.

But now, settling on his mate’s knot Benny wondered. Trying was taking everything out of him. Every heat cycle was awesome as always but after…Dean coming home with pregnancy tests and his face falling when they were negative.

Then the times when they were both over the moon when the tests were positive, those, Benny decided, were worse.

Because after the double blue line the miscarriages came.

Benny didn’t want to give up trying because he wanted a child with Dean so badly, but after waking up in their bed for the fourth time covered in blood he was getting tired. He wanted to carry Dean’s child, he wanted to get heavy with pups, but it seemed his body refused to cooperate.

So they sighed together some sadness eeking into both of them.


	2. Chapter 2

“Congratulations, you’re pregnant,” the doctor pulled back and smiled at the man in the stirrups. Cas groaned inside and readjusted his gown.

“Can we get rid of it today?” He sighed.

“Are you sure?” The doctor was older and looked kindly at him. “There are options Castiel and if you have some time I can take you through the different options you have.”

“I can’t be pregnant, I’m about to go on a research mission and I cannot be pregnant,” Cas lied easily. He added a tear or two to really sell the angle and the doctor nodded.

“I really have to go over the options before you can make your choice.” Cas tried very hard not to rant. It was his damn body he could do what he wanted with it. If he wanted a perfectly safe procedure done then he should be allowed to make that choice without hearing his “options”.

He made a gesture with his hand and tried not to shiver in the paper gown he was in. As the doctor went through adoption, raising the child on his own, Cas did the math in his head.  If he did keep the baby the nine months he’d be pregnant would be profitless. He may be able to work during his first trimester but after his baby bump showed Zachariah wouldn’t pimp him out. No one wants to fuck a prego omega, Zachariah would remind him, so the six months Cas would be fat, pregnant, and out of a job. And if he wasn’t earning for Zachariah then his life would be getting a whole lot worse.

“Ok, thanks Doc, adoption or raising it on my own. Can I get the abortion now or do I have to schedule an appointment?” The doctor pursed his lips but nodded.

“We can do it today,” Cas knew he didn’t believe his bull shit story for a second. He shifted in the gown again and tried to pull it higher on his neck. The skin on his neck and shoulders told Cas’s true story, a story he didn’t want told or asked about now. He was exposed enough as it was.

He cringed through the abortion and then went home feeling empty and alone. He felt like his insides had been scraped out with a dull spoon and all he wanted to do was curl into his threadbare couch and die. Instead he flipped his cell and dialed a familiar, stomach sickening number.

“Hello,” a voice sing songed.

“It’s done,” Cas dead panned he wanted this call to be done as quickly as possible.

“Well that’s fantastic news Cassie! We can’t have another little whore running around, now can we?” The voice was light and lyrical but still made Cas’s spine feel like ice water.

“No, we cannot.”

“How long do you have to prop your feet up?” the voice’s message told Cas clearly that the feet up time should be as minimal as possible.

“A few hours, I should be back on the corner tonight.”

“Good, good, well thanks for checking in with me, and just to make sure one more time you’re totally emptied out, right?” Cas sighed again and pinched his nose.

“Yes, it’s all taken care of.” The phone was hung up on him and he resisted the urge to throw it across the parking lot and smash the plastic to bits.

He started selling himself when he was 14. It was a dare and then the money came in and Cas thought he could pay for college, but then college was forgotten when the drugs came. Cocaine, heroin, he didn’t have a taste for meth but he’d do it if his choice drugs weren’t around, really it didn’t matter. He got high and he sold himself.

That was when a niggling little voice came in and offered him freedom. Cas wouldn’t have to think about anything, he could get high, Zachariah would find all his clients, and all Zach would ask for was just a small bit of the profits Cas brought in. He’d even provide the drugs. And Cas was too high to really think about what he was doing.

He spent the next six or seven or odd years, time was really hard to understand when you’re strung out on coke all the time, being pimped out and hardly caring. But then he woke up. He stopped the drugs and tried to get free but that was when Zach turned.

All those free drugs that had seemed so great at the beginning ran a tab. A tab that would take Castiel twelve years to pay off, and since Cas was giving all his money to Zach he needed a loan to pay his rent so that was another three years. So two years into his fifteen year sentence Cas could not be off the streets because some knothead got him pregnant. Besides it wasn’t like that was his first abortion.

He got to his corner that night, it was slow but he had a few regulars who stopped by. Cas liked them because they were betas (no wasting time on a knot to go down), and they liked it quick and dirty. Behind the dumpster, down the alley where he sat was what they preferred. And that was perfectly fine with Castiel, no time wasted getting to a hotel or apartment where everyone who looked at him knew exactly what he was. An ex-junkie prostitute.

So when he smelled the familiar scent of beta he put on an amazing smile. He bent over in the alley with his pants at his ankles, moaned at all the right cues, and clicked the switch in his head to orgasm and had a twenty thrown at him.

“Cassie,” Zachariah came up and inwardly the omega shuddered. He handed his money over quickly, if Zach wasn’t distracted he would sample the merchandise whenever he could. “This is good, now aren’t you glad you didn’t put your feet up?” Cas nodded. “Listen do you know River City?” Cas nodded again. “I got a call tonight that a little party is being set up and they needed some boys, can you help me out?” It wasn’t a question Cas could say no to.

“Of course, when, where, and what time?” Zach snapped his fingers and pointed at Cas’s chest.

“See this is what I like about you, right to the point, getting at the money as fast as possible. I wish all my whores were like you.” He gave Cas the particulars. The party would be Friday so that was good, it gave Cas time to recover. “Now,” Zach looked at him hard, “The man will be paying you, and I know I can trust you.” Cas nodded.

“Of course.”

“Thanks Castiel I owe you.” He smacked the man on the shoulder and walked out.

Cas went home after that, or at least he went to the place where he rested his tired, used body. It wasn’t a home, more like a hovel. They sold crack downstairs, E across the hall, and heroin two floors up. Cas tried to keep the place as homey as possible with a few old mismatched curtains he found in a dumpster (hey they were fine after he took them to the laundromat), and whatever he could steal from the goodwill store. He looked in his empty fridge, knowing it would be empty, _damn_ he should have saved one of those twenties from one of the betas. He didn’t owe Zach every cent he made, as Zach put it he could keep all the money and just stay pimped out forever. But Cas wanted to be _done_. He was so damn tired, he just wanted to be _done._

 _Well maybe starvation is the way to go_ , he thought ruefully as he settled on his couch with a faded quilt to cover him from the world.

***

“Dean! 41-13 at Roscoe’s place,” Bobby called from his office.

“That man does not know what a mute button is,” Dean said wearily rubbing his eyes. Sam looked on in sympathy. “Well come on, let’s go.”

“It’s a noise complaint, Dean, you won’t need me there.”

“Yeah but the more muscle you show with Roscoe the more he doesn’t listen to you. Come on,” Dean wheedled, “I don’t wanna go by myself.” Sam rolled his eyes.

“Fine.”

Well, Dean was glad his partner came along. They had to call in backup and a bus to pick up someone with a broken nose. All in all five prostitutes were arrested and sixteen johns. As they were being led away Dean caught the scent of something…

“Benny?” he called and Sam looked at him in alarm. The younger man also scented the air to try and find his partner’s mate but he came up with nothing. He shrugged but and looked at his partner but the man had his eyes closed and was scenting hard.

It wasn’t Benny…Dean’s mate smelled like motor oil, cloves, basil, and warm molasses. No this scent was thyme, the ocean, old books, and nectar from those really sweet flowers. It was so buried though that Dean couldn’t figure out who the scent belonged to. He was ready to bury his face in everyone there to find it when Sam put a hand on his shoulder.

“Backup’s here. Let’s get these guys back and booked.” Dean nodded.

“What’s up, man?” Sam slid behind the driver’s seat and looked in question at his partner. They had finished loading all the men on a police truck and were finally alone. Dean looked at his hands, not even sure of what was going on himself.

“I scented…my mate.” Sam was completely confused.

“Benny wasn’t there, I didn’t see him or smell him.”

“No…not Benny. But it was like Benny, that smell just hits you and you _need_ it, right down to your bones. But I’m mated with Benny, and that wasn’t Benny’s smell…it was…”

“Dean is Benny your true mate?” Dean nodded hard.

“Without a doubt Sammy, Benny is the one…but then why should I be feeling like this scent is the one too?” Sam shrugged.

“I don’t know, man, I don’t know.”

Dean and Sam booked all the johns while Bobby took over the prostitutes. Dean only saw a flash of them but they looked like the standard omega junkies. They were all skinny, looked like they hadn’t showered in a few days, and their eyes were hollow. One of them looked at him while he was passing with widened eyes and Dean caught the smell again. It was _that_ guy. _That_ was the scent, the books, the sea, the nectar, the thyme it was so buried under grime and other alpha, omega, and beta scent that Dean could barely get at it but it was there.

He finished his work efficiently and quickly and was banging on Bobby’s door. The man behind the desk was everyone’s father and he looked tired.

“Hey were did that one prostitute go? The one with the blue eyes and brown hair,” Bobby looked at his sheet.

“Holding cell four, he’s the ringleader according to Roscoe so we’re keeping him separate. Gonna give him a night in a cell and then see if he’ll turn on his pimp.”

“You know there are other ways of getting cooperation than a hard cell and bad lighting.” Dean sighed and Bobby matched it.

“I know, boy, but this is the _legal_ way.” Dean waved and slipped back to the holding cells. Four was at the end of the hall and around the corner so it was private from the other prisoners.

“Hey,” he said softly and the figure in the cell jumped as if he’d been hit with a cattle prod. The dude was skinny, tiny as hell, his skin was pale and stretched over his face and his eyes were darkened. He looked like he hadn’t had a good meal in years, his hair was matted and he moved about with a nervous energy.

“I have nothing to say,” Dean’s eyes went wide, the guy’s voice was rough, gravely, and a deep bass. He wondered what it would sound like next to Benny’s.

“Nah, it’s ok I haven’t come here to interrogate you.” Dean raised up his paper sack. “You want food? My mate is an excellent cook.” The man narrowed his blue eyes at him and looked flinty.

“Is this good cop? I’ve been in enough of these places to know the system. You’ll come in here with oatmeal cookies and a smile and trick me into confessing everything.”

“Fine.” Dean dropped his lunch (well dinner) bag. He unbuttoned his uniform top and took it off. He was wearing a tight black tee-shirt under and he went to his belt loops and undid his gun holster, walkie talkie, and all the other various things on his belt.

“I’m not a cop, my mate always tells me when I take off the uniform I’m no longer a cop, so there.” The man rolled his eyes.

“Oh yes, you changed your clothes so that instantly makes you someone different. Your mate sounds like quite a catch. What’s she like blonde, tits bigger than her brain?” Dean’s expected his alpha to roar but instead it clawed at him to help this man. This man was his and he needed to help him.

“Nah, he’s more tall, broad, really muscular, and yeah I guess he is kind of blonde so I’ll give you a point there.”

“He’s a he, huh. I would have pegged you as someone different.” The man edged closer to the bars. Not enough to grab the food but it was just a tad bit closer.

“So you’re really saying I could tell you anything and you won’t tell the other cops?”

“Sure,” Dean was a bit nervous about the ethics of it all, but then again there were cameras in the hallway so if this guy did tell him something that he absolutely _had_ to report he could just have someone watch the tapes…

“What if I told you my pimp’s name, where he keeps his records, where I work, everything?” Dean leaned forward and caught blue eyes. The eyes were wild, as if he were a caged animal and Dean did his best to soothe the man.

“You can tell me whatever you want but if it leads to catching the scum who put you in danger I’m not gonna tell a soul,” the man quirked an eyebrow. Dean stared him down and a small bit of his alpha flashed behind his eyes, his alpha wanted, no _needed_ , to protect this man. “I wouldn’t tell anyone because I’d go kill the son of a bitch myself.” The man walked up to him and stared deep in his eyes. He even reached out of the bars and placed a hand on Dean’s face.

“You aren’t joking,” it wasn’t a question.

“Hell no,” Dean’s eyes flashed again when he caught sight of the edge of a scar on the man’s neck under his shirt. “He’s not worth protecting,” Dean said much softer and the man’s eyes lost their hard edge for just a second before he backed away into himself.

“Why do you…you said you were mated.” He looked in confusion at Dean, “Happily mated? True mate and all that shit?” Dean nodded. “Then why do you…?” he threw his arms up in frustration and fell onto the bed. “Just my fucking luck to have a halfway decent scenting and the man turns out to be happily mated.”

“You…you’re different too…” The man threw him a _thanks a lot_ look. “No, I mean when I met my mate…it was the same with you. I thought he was there where we…” arrested was a bad word, “Picked you up…but it was…you.”

“So what you want to have us both?” the voice was dripping in danger. “Why not just leave hubby back with the pups and pay me for a weekend of fun?” There was nothing but thinly veiled malice in the words as cold eyes regarded him darkly.

“You know what, fuck you.” Dean threw his food through the bars. “I was trying to be fucking nice, your scent and your voice, and just _you_ leave me breathless just like the way my mate does. Now I _know_ you’re feeling the same but you’re too fucking scared to admit it. Well fuck you.” He grabbed his shirt and belt but not before opening the bars and striding in. The man tried to puff himself up but Dean got the sickening smell of terror emanating from him. Dean grabbed the pillow the man had been using and took it without a word.

He locked the cell up behind him and stormed out. Bobby looked at him funny on the way out but said not a word as Dean logged his gun and then clocked out. He threw his gear and shirt and pillow into his car and drove home furiously.

Benny was home on the couch when Dean banged through and looked up in alarm.

“What’s the matter? Why are you carrying a pill—” his voice was muffled when Dean shoved the fabric and feathers in his face. Benny was stunned for a moment but then his entire being relaxed as he took in the flavors of the scent. He had to work to find it because it was so buried but once he caught on he was addicted. It was so unlike Dean’s leather, pine, sage, and allspice, but at the same time it layered it perfectly. He pulled his mate down on the couch and they just reveled in the three scents mixing perfectly.

Dean was the first to have a tear roll out. His mate looked so at peace, more peaceful than he’d seen in years. Ever since the miscarriages a small bit of light had been leaving Benny’s eyes, but now…now Benny looked like the man Dean met in the garage, the man who agreed to move in with him after knowing one another four days. The man who took care of him in every way, this was the missing thing they’d been looking for. Not pups but _this._ Their mate.

“Who,” Benny said softly.

“I don’t know,” Dean whispered, as if they talked at their normal volume the scent would fade. “He’s in lockup for prostitution. He and a bunch of other pros went out to Roscoe’s for a party, apparently he’s the ring leader.” Benny sighed tiredly.

“Will he be shipped back to the city?” Dean shrugged.

“Dunno, it depends if he has priors and what the judge wants to do. If he has other charges then they may want to bring him to the city to get them all lumped together. Or if he’s clean then they may want to just charge him with the party at Roscoe’s, but if they can link it back to his pimp and if his pimp is in the city…” Dean sighed and ran a tired hand on his eyes. “I don’t know, sweetheart, I wish I did.” Benny leaned forward and kissed him gently.

“Let’s go to bed.” Dean nodded.

They took the pillow with them and spooned with it in between.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping I will be able to update more regularly, my graduate dissertation starts next week so I've written about fifteen chapters ahead. Let me know if you like it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know what I want to write so have a happy day!

Dean was out on patrol the next day when the call came in that he better come back to the office. Now.

“What the hell is your mate doing?” Bobby practically yelled when Sam and Dean walked through the door.

“What?” Dean panicked, “Is he in trouble, is he hurt?” He was about to run out the door when Bobby stopped him.

“He bailed out that Novak kid! Just waltzed in here, slapped a check down on the counter and said he was bailing him out!” Bobby narrowed his eyes at his young officer. “Did you have anything do to with this, boy?” Dean shook his head violently.

“No, I don’t know what Benny’s doing, I don’t know where Benny is!” That was not strictly true, if he concentrated hard enough Dean could find _exactly_ where his mate was.

“Well it is within every citizen’s right to have their bail posted and it is within every idiot’s right to post that bail, but if I find out you got him outta here just because you didn’t want him sleeping on a hard mattress then you got another thing coming.” He poked Dean’s chest hard. “He has a court date on Friday at 10, see that he doesn’t miss it, I stuck my neck and other parts of me that only my mate’s seen out for that kid to get him kept here and not shipped to the city. Make sure he meets that court date.” He growled and went back into the office slamming his door.

“Not now Sammy,” Dean yelled at his partner when he saw the man opening his mouth.

“No, now,” Sam dragged his idiot partner out of the prescient and to their squad car. “What the hell is going on? Does this have anything to do with you stealing that guy’s pillow last night?” Dean’s eyes flashed.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Bull shit,” Sam spat. “Bobby had me bring the guy another pillow and when I went back he was eating your lunch and smelling the napkin that was in there. What the hell is going on?” He repeated a bit softer. “I’m your partner, man, you can talk to me about anything.” Dean nodded slowly and then swallowed.

“I…um…think he’s my mate…the guy.” He looked nervously at Sam.

“What about Benny?” it was rare but sometimes couples thought they’d found their one true mate only to find out later that their true mate was slightly different, smelled very similar but still a bit different. Hard to tell the difference between the thought true mate and the actual mate, like smelling the difference between lemon grass and lemon.

“He’s my true mate too!” Dean ran his hands angrily through his hair. “Sam I think…I think they both are my mate…like…you should have seen Benny’n me last night. We laid on that pillow and it was like finally that last thing that was missing was there. He’s our mate…”

“You mean like…the three of you? All mates?” Dean nodded though he seemed as confused as Sam. “Well I’ve never heard of it happening but I suppose it makes sense that it _could_ happen. How does Benny feel about this?”

“You should have seen him, I’ve never seen him so at peace, not since the first test was positive…” Dean swallowed hard and Sam pulled him into a bear hug. They didn’t talk much about the miscarriages but Sam was the first person Dean told when Benny got pregnant, he was also the first person Dean told when Benny was no longer pregnant.

“Well I guess you’re gonna have to just feel him out.” Sam said, “If you two feel like this for him, he’s gonna feel the same way for you. But that doesn’t mean he’s gonna trust you.” Sam warned, “You’re a cop, Dean, and the cop that brought him and his buddies in, I wouldn’t expect roses and knots anytime soon.” Dean nodded again. “Go on,” Sam hit his partner’s shoulder. “Take off, I’m sure Bobby won’t mind, you got the next four days off, spend it getting to know him.”

“Thanks,” Dean hugged his partner roughly again and got in his car. He closed his eyes and focused all his energy in finding his stupid mate.

***

“Order whatever, the food here is good.” Benny said absently and Cas still eyed him warily. He’d never found other omegas very pleasant smelling, really they just smelled kind of…nothing to him. But this omega…this omega got his toes curling and all Cas wanted to do was lean in and scent the hell out of him. It was the same last night with that cop…wait…

“Is your mate a cop?”

“Well now I haven’t tried that, is it a breakfast or something off the lunch menu?” Cas rolled his eyes and repeated the question, to which he got: “I think I’ll have pancakes, or maybe waffles. What do you think? Really it comes down to texture, do I want crunchy or fluffy?” he looked in honest question and Cas repeated his original question. “I think I’ll get the waffles. Waffles with strawberries.”

Cas grumbled something to the waitress about an omelet with extra cheese and salsa with hash browns on the side and Benny beamed at him.

“One egg, poached, orange juice with the coffee and waffles with strawberries, thanks sugar.” The waitress took the menus and Benny leaned forward and smiled in such a way that Cas thought it was made of rich, warm honey.

“Yes my mate is a cop,” he reached out and grabbed Cas’s wrist, but the touch was gentle and incredibly soft. “Yes he told me about you. No he doesn’t know I bailed you out, and no he doesn’t know where we are. But I should tell you he and I are soul mated too so it won’t take him long when he finds out what I did.”

“He’s going to be angry,” Benny shrugged and smiled again.

“I doubt it, he’ll be pissed when he finds out how much I paid but as soon as he’s sees those pretty blue eyes and that mouth eating food better than that reject shit they serve at the prison he’ll be very forgiving.” Cas sipped his coffee not knowing whether to trust this omega or not. Omegas obeyed their alphas, that was what he was taught. Bend over and take it. But this omega…he seemed to be the one in control, the one calling the shots. And that was brand new, man walking on Mars, territory for Castiel.

“So you wanna tell me about yourself?” Benny started and Cas rolled his eyes.

“What is this, a date?” Cas said sarcastically. Benny’s blue eyes crinkled and Cas felt pieces of himself melting away.

“I was hoping so, but if you prefer candles and violins and shit I guess we can do that.”

“But…but…you’re mated.” It was rare to get Castiel stuttering, but this man was like his first sip of coffee in the early cold morning. He was warm and he got into your bones and just cuddled you. And Cas had never been warm or cuddled in his entire life.

“Yeah, and I think we both know that I’m supposed to have more than one mate.” Benny said it slowly and gaged Cas’s reaction.

“I—” whatever he was about to say was cut off when Dean plopped in the seat next to him. Benny wanted to slap his idiot, dumbass mate. He was getting somewhere with Castiel and now here was his mate sitting down and oozing his cop vibes all over the place. He could kill the shithead.

“Nice of you to drop by,” Benny’s tone said the exact opposite, unfortunately Cas and Dean were too busy scenting one another to really notice. Benny did indulge himself and leaned in and suddenly all three eyes were pinpricks as the three scents mixed and formed a mating bond. Before any could say anything the waitress came and dropped their food down.

“Anything I can get you honey?” she said to Dean.

“Some bacon, extra crispy, two eggs over easy, and two pieces of wheat toast.” She nodded and walked away.

“So,” Benny looked across the table at his two mates. One looked slightly uncomfortable, the other looked terrified. “He’s not going to arrest you,” Benny said softly. “He’s been a cop as long as we’ve been together and I’ve done some illegal shit and he hasn’t arrested me.” Cas nodded slowly his guard still up. Dean brushed the feelings off (seriously the smell of fear radiating off the guy made him sick to his stomach) and reached across the table to rip a piece of his mate’s waffle off.

“So my boss is pissed,” he said as he chewed, he finally looked at Cas. “You have a court date on Friday at 10, you have a place to stay?”

“I—what?”

“Do you,” Dean ripped another part of the waffle off and didn’t even bat an eye when a balled up napkin hit him in the face, “Have a place to stay?”

“My apartment is in the city, I can go there.” Dean made a face.

“And I’m supposed to let you go where you could be near that asshole of a pimp? Not on your life. You can stay with us.” Cas’s eyes widened into shock.

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me,” Dean looked at him hard, “Or let me put it like this, he,” he tilted his head towards his mate, “Used a generous portion of his and my paycheck to get you out of prison, what guarantee do we have that you’ll show up? You go MIA and we’re out our much needed money.” Cas considered this, he knew what it felt like to have money squeezed out of you like blood. He nodded slowly and was blown over by the beautiful smile that engulfed all of Dean’s face. “Awesome,” he said softly and then his voice hardened as he turned to Benny. “Now as for you, assault and battery on a police officer I should haul your ass in for that napkin.”

They didn’t talk much more as they ate breakfast and when they were done Dean threw a twenty down and led them out.

“Ok so we’re going to do some errands,” Benny looked at his mate with a clear _you’re not coming_ look. Dean shrugged and kissed him, then much to Cas’s surprise Dean leaned in and kissed him too. It was soft, sweet, over far too quickly, more like a peck that was nothing more than habit but still it was the most intimate and loving thing Cas had ever experienced.

“Dinner?” he said casually. Cas nodded dumbly, Dean threw a half grin at him which made his knees go weak and then looked at Benny, “Out or in?” Benny considered it, he looked at how bony his new mate was and narrowed his eyes. He was going to have to do some serious feeding on that boy, but he was too proud to let Benny and Dean pay for meals out so Benny was going to have to fatten him up at home.

“In, we’ll make your favorite.” Dean beamed and waved off. A small bit of Cas’s soul went with those bowlegs and when he looked at Benny he could tell the omega felt the same way.

“Ok, we need to get you some clothes and then—”

“You aren’t getting me clothes.” Benny stopped in his mental listing and looked at the man crossing his arms stubbornly. “I have no money to pay you back and I can’t be owing someone else.” Benny opened and closed his mouth, but nodded. This was something that was going to take time not just barreling through.

“Ok, but can you at least borrow some of our stuff?” Cas thought it over cautiously, he was already owing these men rent, food, water so borrowing clothes would be more effective.

Benny watched and he could practically see the calculator running in his mate’s head and his heart broke just a bit more. This man, who could barely be more than twenty five was so broken and hard and mistrusting that he had to calculate a risk of borrowing some tee-shirts and sweats. He took in the threadbare tee-shirt and jeans that Cas must have tried hard to keep clean but they were stained and had dozens of holes in them.

“Ok…” Cas said carefully, “But I must be able to work off what I owe around the house, I’m good at cleaning and I have other…skills.” Benny nodded, he wanted to brush off the offer but something in Cas’s voice and tone made it clear the omega did not want to be a freeloader.

“Ok, we can work something out. But we still have to do some errands, we need to buy groceries and we’re running low on some bathroom shit,” that was a total lie but Benny wanted to stock up, he was planning to hold his mate down as long as it took to get the man to live with them, “And I know I’m forgetting something so we’ll have to think it through.”

“So is he the more task orientated one?” Cas couldn’t help himself, he blamed the delicious scent of omega and alpha that saturated the cab of the pickup they were in, but he wanted to know more about these men.

“Yeah,” Benny smiled over at him and Cas felt himself going weak all over again, “He’s got a cop’s brain, he started in police work like his father and he was born to be a cop. I keep telling him to go out for detective, the hours are better and I think he’d be better suited, but he wants to run the beat for a few more years and then settle down.”

“Any kids in the future?” Cas felt his soul getting impossibly heavy at the tired sound and just the way Benny’s entire frame closed in on himself.

“Um, we’ve been trying…” Something in Benny’s tone told Cas that they’d been successful a few times and that the omega wished he could forget those successes.

“I’ve had six abortions,” he said softly. “And I know that’s nothing compared to what you’ve gone through, and I didn’t even realize I was having four of them…but the last two…I can’t help it,” he trembled as he looked at his hands. “I have to work and being pregnant will stop that…and I know that I’m worthless in your eyes, but I want kids.” A tear slid down his face. “I want to be mated, I want pups, I want out of my life, I just…” he stopped because they had pulled over and he was being hugged, hard.

He wouldn’t admit how nice it was to be in the omega’s arms. To have Benny’s scent wash over him, to feel the man’s sobs with his, to just share a sorrow that an alpha wouldn’t understand, was indescribable. Benny couldn’t talk like this to Dean because Dean was an alpha and he wouldn’t know what it felt like to have a pup growing and then that pup was gone…

They cried for a long time and then when their sobs subsided they just held one another. Cas ran his fingers through Benny’s hair because he remembered his mother doing the same when he was five and it had comforted him then. Benny rubbed Cas’s back and they just stayed in the moment.

When Benny did pull back it was only by a fraction of an inch so he could look deep into blue eyes. Eyes that, for the first time since they met, weren’t like an animal, they weren’t cornered, or scared, or angry, they were an endless blue that Benny wanted to lose himself in completely.

“Why would you be worthless in my eyes?” he whispered, rubbing a thumb on Cas’s cheek.

“Because you’ve tried so hard and I just threw mine away,” fresh tears rolled down and Benny kissed them away.

“I have the feeling that if you had the choice you wouldn’t have,” Benny whispered and Cas nodded hard. He leaned into the hand rubbing circles on his cheek and looked into Benny’s bronze blue eyes. “I want to kiss you,” Benny breathed and Cas’s eyes widened.

“I, um,” he sniffed and pulled back, but before his mind could say anything stupid and logical his body surged forward and kissed for just a second. It’s one little kiss his body argued, it’s not going to hurt anything or change anything.

Benny froze, sure his brain said, screamed, go at Cas’s pace, but all his omega wanted to do was push the man kissing him to the back bed of his pickup and mate like the world was ending. He wanted to pound Cas hard and get slick all over himself.

The heady smell of omega arousal filled the cab and it woke Cas up enough that he knew he was making a mistake.

“I’m sorry,” he pulled back and tried not to look down. But hell he was human, and the image of the slight bump in Benny’s jeans would stay with him forever.

“I know,” Benny was gentle and he ran a hand up and down his mate’s arm. They hugged for a while longer but then pulled away. Benny held Cas’s hand and the man couldn’t bring himself to care enough to pull his fingers away. “Well I didn’t expect this kind of therapy but I have to tell you it’s nice to talk to someone who understands.”

“Haven’t you talked to him?” Cas desperately wished Benny and his mate had talked, he _needed_ them to be a loving couple, he needed something to be nice in his life.

“Yeah, and he’s great, he supports me and tells me it’s up to me if I want to keep trying or not. He’s…he takes care of me and he’s perfect. He works as hard as he can to make my life as happy as I want it to be, and…and I love him to death for that, but…I’m afraid he sees me as broken,” Benny looked out at the cornfield, “He tries so hard to make sure I’m happy and not sad about the miscarriages that it seems like we’re trying too hard. It’s not as easy anymore,” Benny looked at his hands, “I’m not making any sense am I?”

“You are,” Cas said gently, “You’re trying too hard to be happy and forgetting how to let go and be sad and happy.” Benny nodded, sighed, and started to drive on in silence.

“You know,” Cas said as they got into the parking lot of Bed, Bath, and Beyond. “Letting go is the hardest thing, but you just have to talk to him and tell him it’s ok to feel things other than happiness. It’s ok to cry.” Benny chewed that thought over.

“How’d you get to be so damn smart?”

“I memorize fortune cookies,” and that made Benny laugh, and laugh, and laugh. His entire being lightened and the sorrows they talked about earlier were gone. And as they walked, hand in hand again, and Cas heard the remains of a chuckle he wanted to be a standup comedian just so he could make Benny laugh again.

“Benny?” Something had just hit him and he was nervous, “What’s his name?” Benny looked confused.

“You mean that guy?” He pointed at the guy entering the store in front of them.

“No, ou—your mate,” Cas’s blood ran colder than freezing when at how close he’d come to saying _our mate_.

“Dean, Dean Winchester.”

 _Dean_ the four letter name rolled around in Cas’s mind the rest of the day and he couldn’t help but think what a nice name it was.

Benny and Cas shopped and shopped and shopped. Benny kept thinking of things he needed and claimed that because he’d not been in the city a long time that the list just piled up. There was a half-hearted offer to visit Cas’s apartment to get anything the man may need but it would have taken Cas took close to Zachariah’s neighborhood so the offer was politely declined.

After the city shopping was done they drove back to Lawrence and spent a very long time in the grocery store, mostly because Benny was getting to be a fucking super student in everything Castiel. He would lead them up every aisle very slowly gaging his mate’s reaction and scent to everything, the things that got a spike in desire were noted and memorized. Then when Cas wasn’t looking he’d slip the food in the cart or Benny would brush off stating that he really needed shortbread cookies when really he was following Cas’s lead.

So when the cart was all full of secret Cas food and all the other things they were running low on they stated checking out.

“You like to cook,” Cas stated as they hauled their load to his pickup.

“What makes you say that?”

“No boxed stuff, other than the crackers and cereal you bought ingredients, not add water, eggs and you have a cake kind of thing.” Benny smiled and _damn_ every time that man smiled and looked at him Cas’s stomach dropped to his shoes.

“Yeah I guess you could say I like to cook.”

“He mentioned it last night, Dean,” Cas’s stomach flipped every time he said that particular name too. Damn he needed to get away from these men or else he was going to find himself soul bonded or something.

“He would!” Benny laughed and Cas forgot any plan to leave, “He’s the one who refuses to pack his own lunches and suppers! I have to do everything.”

“How very omega,” Cas said a bit bitterly. He had fallen in love with this perfect couple picture, the idea that two people could be this happy was a cozy blanket to the threadbare fabric he’d been covering himself with. But now…to hear that the alpha was ordering around, Cas had hoped for better.

Benny stopped walking and looked at him. There wasn’t anger, or sadness, or shame in his expression, more of hard contemplation. He was trying to decide what to say, Cas thought, the best way to deny he was a brood bitch when they both know that wasn’t true.

“You know the second thing I said to Dean after we met?” He asked softly after they loaded the pickup and got in the cab. Benny still hadn’t turned the motor on and he was staring at the steering wheel hard. He didn’t wait for Cas to say anything. “I’m not your fuck toy, I’m not your brood bitch, and I’m not a bend it over and take it omega. I told him we were going to be equals or I was walking out.”

“And are you?” Cas whispered, this couldn’t be true, nothing worked out so perfectly.

“We have our rough patches, same as everyone else, but yeah Cas, we are.”

“What was the first thing you said to him?”

“Oh something about drooling on my shoulder.” As they drove back Benny shared the story of how Dean and he first met and Cas couldn’t help but feel a little jealous…he’d met both men when he was in jail…hardly romantic. He stared out the window as silence fell at the end of the drive, they’d spent so long in the city that Dean was due home in about an hour and Benny and Cas still had to make dinner.

“How about you shower first and then I’ll show you how to make handmade pasta?” Cas nodded and got a short tour of the smallish apartment. There was one bedroom, one bath, but a large open kitchen with a half wall partitioning off the living room.

“Now,” Benny looked Cas over and went to the dresser. “We’ll have to really tie in this drawstring but you’re about the same height as Dean so you can use his sweatpants.” He tossed some clothing at Cas. “Boxers or briefs?”

“B-briefs,” why the hell was he nervous when talking about underwear with this man? Oh right because he wanted to be out of his underwear with this man. Benny crinkled a smile and handed the bundle to the smaller man. He scuttled around the apartment grabbing towels and all other things to make Cas comfy.

The shower was heaven on earth. Cas felt instantly at ease and his tired body felt a little less tired and a little more sated as the steam curled around him and the pressure massaged his sore skin. He washed his hair four times and his body six until he felt he really got rid of all last night’s activities. The party was horrible, but what did he expect? Flowers and expensive restaurants? Sorry Julia Roberts that was not his movie life. No, what he got was being forced to be on his hands and knees for four hours as a bunch of alphas got drunk and went at him and the other omegas caveman style. Meaning if one of the alphas wanted him he was taken, right there in front of everyone. If there was a competition for an omega the alphas fought it out, most of the time when they were in the middle of rutting.

And there was no stopping them from a mating bite either. Cas winced as he washed his new additions to the high number that littered his shoulders and lower neck. Zachariah had a strict no biting rule, or at least it was a you bite you pay rule (just another way to get more money, all alphas leave biting marks). He’d stopped having the johns paying for breaking that rule with Cas. There were just too many bites to count.

Shaking his head Cas was not going to allow himself to think about his stupid scars or what the men who lived in this apartment might think of said scars. Instead he pushed himself under the spray and contented himself with that moment.

Benny was sliding something into the oven when Cas came out, squeaky clean and wearing fresh clothes. The omega was glad he’d just put the pie in the oven because if he’d been holding it at the moment Cas walked in there would have been pie all over the floor.

Without thinking he rushed to the younger man’s side and breathed as deep as he could. He scented the hell out of the man and his eyes fluttered shut when Cas’s scent, not the scent of all those other assholes, but _Cas’s_ scent, came through and flooded his being. Cas didn’t seem to mind and he wrapped his arms around Benny tentatively and was rewarded with a tight hug and Benny rubbing his face against his wet hair.

“Shit, I’m never letting you go,” Benny said softly and Cas froze. Could he really do this? Could he really just get out of the life and live here with these men? Because he really, _really_ , wanted to. But then Benny shifted and his shirt rubbed against the fresh bite and Cas was reminded that he didn’t deserve this. He didn’t deserve love, or kindness, or joy, or these men, his mates. He was a piece of shit, ex-junkie, prostitute, he had nothing to offer, nothing to give.

“I’m sorry, I can’t,” he murmured, but that didn’t stop him from rubbing his face on Benny’s chest and scented the omega. “I wish things were different, but I can’t.”

“Ok,” Benny was quiet, “Ok Cas I’m not going to push you.” He pulled away and held Cas by the hand bringing him to the kitchen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are loved and they make my day!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, I love it when I can use humor and if I can laugh when I'm editing I knew I had a good time writing. I hope you enjoy!

Handmade pasta was fun. Benny coaxed Cas into rolling up his sleeves and Cas was shocked when Benny took each of his arms and kissed the faded track marks. The red and purple were gone, but the indents would be something Cas would keep with him for years. But after the kisses Benny moved on, to Cas’s shock.

“You’re not disgusted…” he started weakly and Benny finished.

“Disgusted by the prices of these tomatoes? Hell no! I love fresh produce when it’s in season.” He started slicing and looked at the little cavern he made of flour with an egg in the middle. He talked Cas through it and when the dude was halfway through kneading the dough Benny came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him and kneaded with him.

Cas tensed only for a moment feeling the omega’s arms around him. Benny’s form was flush with his and Cas was having a very difficult time thinking of reasons why this could be dangerous. He was mating hard with this man and his entire being was starting to betray his mind and give all sorts of excuses as to why staying right here in Benny’s arms was a thoroughly _excellent_ idea.

“Now you gotta roll it out,” Benny murmured, his hands were no longer on the dough but running softly up and down Cas’s arms.

“Are you going to help?” Cas wanted it to sound flirtatious, to make him into a bitch so Benny would pull away. However his voice also stabbed his brain in the back with a sound of longing.

“I always will,” Benny said sincerely and he helped Cas roll the dough out then put it through the pasta machine. When they moved apart to cut the pasta and Benny went back to his sauce, Cas’s body was freezing. It already yearned for the warmth the omega had given him and he was pissed beyond belief at himself when Benny came close again to give him the garlic bread materials and his breathing stopped. His body actually took a half step towards his mate…NO! His mind screamed, that was too far. This man was not his mate, this man had no intention, or at least he would have no intention of being mates when he learned the extent of everything Cas had done. So, no, this wasn’t his mate.

He threw himself into the spicy scent of garlic so he wouldn’t smell Benny’s scent. He was so into his task he hardly noticed when strong arms came around his middle again. He didn’t jump, but rather relaxed into the wide chest and continued making the bread.

“We’re gonna have garlic breath for a week if you keep putting that on,” Dean gently teased and Cas jumped.

“I-I thought you were Benny,” he turned his head and he was glad the alpha didn’t let go of his waist because the smile he got was leg meltingly good.

“Well I can understand, there’s so much garlic in here I can barely smell you!” He nosed the dark, wavy hair and scented hard. “You smell amazing.” He murmured and Cas sank into him like a warm bath. His mind was putting up a feeble effort but if he were going to be around both these men it was going to be a losing battle no doubt.

“Is it really strong?” Cas tried not to moan when the hands around his middle started massaging his stomach.

“Your scent?”

“The garlic,” Dean laughed softly and pulled away, much to Cas’s sadness.

“Yeah, that’s probably where little miss princess is, he can’t stand the smell of strong garlic.” Cas’s eyes went wide and he looked down at the bread. He had no idea what to do. He wanted to throw the bread out and start again, but that was money out the window, but if it was too strong… Dean saw the panic behind blue eyes and he quickly wrapped his arms around Cas again kissing his neck softly, “Hey we’ll open a window, I like strong garlic bread. Ok?” Cas nodded. “So, um, I know this is going to sound dumb,” Cas had never seen an alpha tripping over himself because he was nervous, hell he’d never seen a nervous alpha. “But what’s your name?”

“Couldn’t you have gotten it from the police station?”

“Yeah, but,” Cas’s eyes widened at the blush on Dean’s face, “I wanted to hear it from you.”

“Oh, um Castiel, Cas.”

“Cool,” and Cas’s legs did not get weak at the bashful smile, Dean moved to the window and opened it wide. He went to the bedroom and found his other mate nearly hanging out the window.

He tapped Benny’s ass with his foot and his mate squeaked and plummeted himself backwards.

“You’re an asshole,” Benny glared as he rubbed his elbow that had hit the windowsill.

“And you’re a drama queen,” Dean laughed as he moved to the closet. A closet he saw that his mate had started rearranging to fit more clothes in. He beamed in approval. He changed, found that his favorite sweats were missing and with a sigh changed into his second favorite sweats.

“Hey,” he whispered and pulled Benny out of the window again. “He really is trying hard out there. So you are not going to run to the window and you are going to eat at least four slices of his garlic bread.” Dean narrowed his eyes and Benny rolled his. Dean walked out and found exactly where his favorite sweats were and he had a difficult time not being jealous of the grey fabric hanging low on Cas’s hips.

“I know Dean,” Benny muttered at his mate’s back, he took another pull of fresh air and went back into their living room which smelled like they’d been aging garlic for sixty thousand years. Cas looked tentative and very nervous as he stood with his finished product. Somehow it made him seem even more vulnerable and tiny and Benny was struck at how _young_ Cas looked.

“Dean set the table,” he moved over and squeezed Cas’s hand, “We have wine, beer, water, whatever you want.” Cas looked hesitant. “I think wine would be good,” Benny took a careful sniff and the smell told him Cas thought it was a good idea too. He pulled the wine glasses down and handed them to his new mate. He pulled out a bottle of a deep red and a corkscrew. Both were handed over to Cas and Benny went back to finishing the last of the dinner.

What shocked the hell out of all of them was how easy the three moved through the kitchen. It wasn’t large in any sense, and having three grown men (well Cas was grown but about half of what his body weight should be) walking around should have meant an elbow in someone’s side or a near miss when food was being carried around, but nothing like that happened. They worked like dancers, all knowing exactly where to go and what to do.

“This is really good,” Cas hummed as he ate the spaghetti. “I can see why this is your favorite Dean.” He wasn’t going to think about how nice it was to say that last word.

Dean was going to think about how nice it was to hear his mate saying his name, “This isn’t my favorite,” he stuffed more garlic bread in his mouth, who was he kidding, he stuffed more garlic in his mouth with a little bread on the side, “It’s awesome and really, really good,” he winked at his older mate, “But it’s not my favorite.”

“But Benny you said we were making Dean’s favorite…” Cas looked in question and his head actually tilted to the side when Benny blushed and Dean laughed.

“Oh yeah it’s “my favorite”,” Dean made the air quotes, “Lemme guess, you handmade the pasta,” Cas nodded slowly and Dean laughed harder, “And lemme guess he came up behind you to “help you”,” air quotes again, “Kneading the dough,” Cas nodded and Benny tried to look dignified. “Yeah he just uses it as an excuse to get close to you. He does it all the time with me, comes up to help me with whatever I’m cooking but it’s just an excuse to rub his junk into my ass.” Cas looked from a twinkle-eyed Dean to a furious red Benny.

“Well, um, he didn’t…” Cas faltered when he saw the heat behind coppery blue eyes, Benny may have kept it PG rated but if he had had his way nothing would have been cooked, rather they would have ended up on the floor. “Wait, you _like_ that?” Cas had never met an omega who liked bending someone else over and fucking into them. He turned to Dean who had a matching heat behind his eyes. “ _You_ like it?!” Now he’d seen everything. No alpha bent over, no alpha would willingly give up control like that, no alpha would ever allow themselves to be fucked.

“Well, let me put it this way,” Dean leaned in and his eyes flashed when he caught the slight hit of aroused omega, and it wasn’t coming from Benny, he leaned in and whispered in Cas’s ear “I have a great cock, but he,” they both glanced over at Benny, “Has a fucking fantastic cock, and it would be a shame if the only thing it did in life was hang between his legs and come when I’m busy knotting him. It’s a cock that needs to fuck someone raw. And I am not ashamed to admit that I fucking love his cock in my ass.” They flushed and Benny nearly flipped the table over when the scent of his aroused mates hit him hard in the face.

Dean pulled back looking smug into Cas’s wide eyes.

“I…um…I’m going for a walk.” Cas bolted from the table and was out the door in seconds. Dean looked dumbly at the empty seat and winced when a wide hand slapped the back of his head.

“What the hell was that for?” He growled at his mate, but his ears flattened and his alpha whined in the back of his head when he saw the colossal glare Benny leveled him with.

“You scared him! You can’t just barrel through Dean! You have to be patient with him! He has so much going on in his life he doesn’t need a knothead alpha whispering all kinds of filthy things in his ear.”

“Me?! You were the one who made pasta with him!”

“I only did that after a day of bonding with him! I got him to trust me to a certain extent and I certainly didn’t go around talking about rutting and fucking and whatever else you said!”

“I didn’t talk about…” Dean’s voice slowly died. “I moved too fast, didn’t I?” he looked like a tiny, terrified child. “Fuck,” he threw his face in his hands, “I just _want_ him so badly, and not like that.” He felt Benny snort, “I mean yes I want to knot him and mate and breed, but I want him like I want you. I just I want _us_.” He sighed when he felt his mate wrap himself around his balled up form.

“I know, I know,” Benny murmured as he rubbed Dean’s side. “I want all of that too, I smell him and I just have this yearning deep in my bones and I can’t help myself. But,” he sighed heavily again, “He’s terrified and I doubt he’s ever trusted anyone in his life and it’s going to take time.” He felt Dean nod under him.

“Benny what if he leaves? What are we going to do then?”

“I don’t know.”

Cas circled the small town three times, until he could no longer smell them. Which was pretty fucking hard since he was wearing Dean’s pants and Benny’s shirt, at least he didn’t mind smelling the men’s scents, he just couldn’t do lust. After lust came they would be gone, no one stayed after they fucked Castiel. So call him naïve or stupid but he really didn’t want these men to fuck him.

Because he didn’t want them to leave.

He shoved his hands under his armpits, he didn’t realize how freezing he was. He looked around and realized that the sun had set a while ago and dusk was nearing its end. He walked quickly back to where he thought he’d come and found himself turned around again.

“Damn,” he muttered, he closed his eyes and concentrated. _Which way had I come?_ Suddenly there it was, he opened his eyes and followed the path his omega laid out and found himself back at the apartment.

“Oh thank god,” Benny was on him in an instant, covering him in a warm hug. “Dean he’s here.” The alpha was there in a second and hugging Cas from behind, and the omega felt like he was _home_. He’d never felt like this before and the feeling took him by surprise. He rested his head on Benny’s shoulder and reached behind to hook his arm under Dean’s shoulder.

And it was peace. That was it. Peace. The thing Cas had been longing for was there, with these two men.

And it scared him like hell.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured.

“It’s ok,” Benny nosed his hair and he kissed Dean in relief. Benny had never been so scared in his life. Well it was the same fear he had every time Sam called from the hospital or ER saying Dean had gotten into some stupid scrape or other.

“Yeah, it’s ok Cas,” Dean kissed his neck and they just were content to be.

“Come on trouble maker, blanket time, you’re freezing.” Benny scolded and led Cas to the couch. He threw a thick flannel blanket over Cas’s shoulders and before either Dean or Benny could cuddle up with him Cas balled himself up and fell back on the couch and was asleep in an instant. He was so out of it he didn’t notice when Dean laid a pillow under his head or when Benny threw another blanket on him. He was so wrapped up in his mates’ scents that nothing was going to wake him from his comfort.

Dean on the other hand was as far from sleep as an ADHD ten year old after three shots of espresso. He held Benny in their bed but his eyes refused to close and he ended up staring at the ceiling.

“Dean?” Benny breathed.

“Yeah?”

“I can’t sleep,” Dean shifted and held his mate closer rubbing all over Benny’s body and kissing his neck.

“Me either.” He sighed and Benny turned so he could lay chest to chest with his alpha. “It’s just,” a single tear rolled down Dean’s cheek and Benny cupped it. “He’s _right there_ , our mate. He’s thirty fucking feet from us but he might as well be on the moon. I want him here. I want his scent to mix with yours and I want to watch you hold him and kiss him and…” Benny kissed him softly.

“I know.” He ran a weary hand through his hair, “I know, Dean, but we keep forgetting he’s not us. When we met we were ready to be mated, we knew what love was and how to be loved by others.” Dean nodded.

“I know, I just…if I think about his life I swear I just get…” he held his mate tighter and breathed in the calming scent. “If I ever meet his pimp I’m going to kill him.” His eyes flashed red when he looked at Benny. “I don’t care if they lock me up, give me the death sentence, if I get him safe I will kill the douche.”

“Only if I don’t kill him first,” Benny’s eyes were dark and deadly. “How about this, we’ll tag team and cut his balls off with a rusty chainsaw.” Dean smiled tiredly.

“Deal.” He tried to close his eyes but nothing was working.

“Come on,” Benny whispered. They tiptoed out to the living room and hear the soft breathing of their mate. They each leaned down and scented and weariness seeped into them. Cas had lengthened out on the couch and Dean carefully, gently lifted his legs and slid under.

“Just for a second.” He breathed at Benny’s wide eyes. The omega nodded and eased himself down as well. _Just for a second_ , _no harm in one second_.

***

When Cas woke he had to smile. It seemed Benny and Dean had separation issues since both were dead asleep and clinging to his sides. Dean was deep in the corner of the couch so Benny could lay half on Cas’s body and in his sleep Cas had wrapped his arms around both. There was a wet patch on his shirt as Dean drooled, and every five breaths or so Benny gave a small hum of a snore. It was adorable and comforting and home and a place he never wanted to stir from ever again in his life.

Cas rested his head on his pillow again and stared at the ceiling. Would it be so bad if he did mate with these two? Did he, his logical brain chimed in, even have a choice? The longer he spent with these men the more his soul would bend and blend with theirs. There was no stopping it. He could already feel the tug towards them, the desire to stay.

But what did he have to offer? _Love doesn’t come cheap_ was a mantra told to him time and time again, _you can’t get anything for free_. Cas had to offer something, but he had nothing. He had no money, no life, no education, no job (at least no legal job), he had nothing. He was nothing, if he thought about it. He was an ex-junkie prostitute. Who would want that for a mate? And then what would Zach do if he left? The man wouldn’t like that Cas wasn’t going to pay him back so it would be best if they moved. And that was something he’d never be able to ask his new mates for. _“Hey by the way you are already stuck with the whore, now you have to uproot your entire life and leave! Whose ready?!”_ he sighed again, he couldn’t ask that. On top of that no one, not even Dean and Benny two of the greatest men he’d ever met, would agree to that.

So he would have to enjoy the time he had and try not to get bonded. He would go back after his court date in six days and when the johns were pounding away at him he would relish this short little heaven he was allowed to have.

Benny shifted in his sleep and looked up at Cas.

“Hey, sorry we sorta…” Cas waved him off.

“It’s fine, I’m comfortable.” Benny’s face crinkled into Cas’s favorite smile and he rubbed his face on Cas’s chest.

“I know my legs are going to be a bitch today, but I don’t want to move.” Cas ran a tentative hand through his hair and the man sighed. “Don’t stop,” he murmured, well that was as good an invitation as any so Cas continued to card through the short hair.

“I’m glad you have long hair,” Benny sighed as Cas continued, “Dean’s and mine are so damn short, but yours…we can really get our fingers in there.”

“Mm, well when your boss is demanding every cent you make it leaves little extra money for things like haircuts or food.” Benny looked up again and rested his chin on Cas’s stomach.

“I hate that you have no control over your life. You know can tell me anything, you don’t have to, but you can tell me anything.”

“What about…” Cas looked over at the drooling alpha still out of in on the other side of his chest.

“He’s not in uniform.” Cas gave him a dry look and Benny laughed softly, “When we first met I got into a fender bender and Dean was ready to haul the girl that hit me in for drunk driving, reckless endangerment, driving under the influence, license out of date, expired tags, parking tickets, not paying the meter, skipping a toll bridge, and not wearing a seatbelt. Never mind that it was December and icy and she lost control of her car and had had her license for a month, he was ready to throw every law he could at her. Then about three months after we moved in a guy skipped out on his bill, same thing. Dean went nuts, he was trying to get these people in prison for the rest of their lives. So I made a rule, if I came to Dean and told him about a problem I was having and he wasn’t in uniform he could only react as my mate. If I came to him with a problem and he was wearing the blue then he could arrest the hell out of everyone. So when he’s not in his uniform he’s not a cop.” Cas frowned. It’s what Dean had told him the night they met but he’d been too scared and furious at this amazing smelling cop to be anything but mean and nasty.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured and continued to card through Benny’s hair.

“For what darlin’?”

“For calling you a blonde with tits bigger than your brain,” Benny looked in confusion and Cas explained. “Dean tried, well he came to my cell and I wouldn’t talk and so he took his uniform off and said he wasn’t a cop and I kind of…was a bitch.” Benny started to giggle softly but he couldn’t contain it and Dean was shaken roughly awake as his two omegas were laughing as tears rolled down their eyes.

“Wha—” he asked sleepily.

“I can’t believe you describe me to people as blonde with tits bigger than my brain!” Benny laughed and smacked his still half asleep mate.

“What? I never said!” he looked at Cas who was giggling and pounced. “You little shit!” he tickled all over Cas’s stomach and the man nearly threw Benny off the couch he was laughing so hard. The man laughed and wheezed and pleaded for mercy. Dean gave in after a moment but he couldn’t help lengthening the torture Cas just looked so happy and carefree, exactly the way he was supposed to look, and Dean didn’t want that moment to end.

They fell together in a sweaty mess, panting and letting their fingers glide over one another.

“I’m hungry,” Benny announced.

“Well get up and make something.” Dean yawned.

“I want your blueberry pancakes.” Dean groaned.

“You are so high maintenance,” the alpha grumbled, “Well what if I want your pan and eggs thing?”

“Too bad,” Benny huffed and then at the same moment they looked at Cas, “Hey Cas…”

“No,” the man laughed, “I am not getting in the middle of this,” he laughed again when two pairs of fingers tickled him gently. “No!” He laughed, “You two decide.”

“No, because then we’re gonna argue, and you said you don’t want to be in the middle, but you kind of are…” they all looked down at their tangled bodies.

“Come on, you’ll be totally unbiased,” Dean wheedled, “And the pan thing he makes is to die for, he throws all kinds of veggies and meats and cheese and eggs…it’s really good.”

“Hey no fair!” Benny chortled, “His pancakes are perfect, they’re really fluffy and he gets them golden brown and he heats up the syrup so you don’t have it cold and he puts powdered sugar on them, better than any restaurant I’ve been to.” They both looked up, puppy dog eyes at Cas.

“Fine! I pick both.” Cas laughed and both men made faces. “Neither of you said I had to choose one or the other, so I pick both.” They both grumbled but untangled from Cas to get up. When the weight was gone Cas felt cold all over so he did the logical thing and wrapped up in the blanket and walked into the kitchen. He pulled a chair from the dining table, sat with his knees pressed into his chest so he could wrap them in the blanket and watch the two men cook. He sniffed the blanket every now and then to get calming hits of the mixed scents and he felt like he was doing drugs again. He was high on the smells coming from the red flannel and this time there were no ill effects. His body wasn’t going to die from it, he wasn’t putting himself in danger, and it was better than any drug he’d ever tried. So he flew high while he watched the comedy hour that was Dean and Benny cooking.

“Stop hitting me!”

“Stay on your side of the kitchen!”

“Well stop hitting me!”

“Then stay on your side of the kitchen!”

“The fridge is on your side, how am I supposed to make my food when all the stuff is on your side of the kitchen!”

“You can go to the fridge!”

“Ouch! Stop hitting me!”

“Then stop going on my side of the kitchen!”

“You just said I could got to the fridge, _you just said I could go to the fridge_.” There was the sharp snap of a towel.

“Ow! You hit me!”

“Welcome to my world.” This quickly escalated to someone getting flour on their hand and then all over the other man.

“You are such a five year old!”

“You can’t do anything to me _I’m on my side._ ”

“You are such a fucking five year old.”

“Hey you can’t grab that _it’s on my side_.”

“Could you be any more immature?!” 

“What? I needed a bowl.”

“So you decided you would take the bowl that has _my_ ingredients in it?”

“It was on my side. The other bowls are on your side and I know I can’t cross over.”

Cas had to hold his hands tight over his mouth so he wouldn’t explode with laughter and end this too early.

“You can’t use the big burner, I need it!”

“You should have thought of that before you picked sides.”

“But I need the big burner!”

“Don’t be a pouter, no one likes a pouter.”

“You are such a fucking five year old.”

“Pouter.”

“Five year old.”

But to Cas’s surprise the food got on the table in relative peace and every item was delicious. He ate three pancakes and two helpings of the pan dish Benny made and had to sit back to rub his overly full tummy.

“That was amazing.” The two mates beamed at him and the meal continued with the ongoing argument that if one person got the side with the fridge then the big burner automatically went to the other. Cas watched in amusement and without the other two noticing he quietly cleaned the kitchen up. He washed dishes, cleared up the flour on the floor, found tupperwear for the leftovers, wiped the counters down, and put away the last of the ingredients.

“Hey you didn’t have to do that,” Dean said coming behind him.

“I have to earn my keep.” Cas crossed his arms stubbornly, “There is no way I’m staying here for free, so I will clean and…and something else to pay my debts.” Dean nodded.

“Ok, well we have a rule in this house: and that is everyone on the couch on Sundays.” Dean stated, Cas looked to Benny who nodded. “We stay on the couch and watch movies all day, no work talk, no outside world, just us and our movie.”

“Ok…”

“Oh and part two of the rule,” Benny rested his chin on the alpha’s shoulder. “Cuddling. A whole shit ton of cuddling is required.” Before Cas could say anything he was dragged to the couch and covered in omega and alpha.

“What do you want to watch? We have a bit of everything.”

“Do you have _Indiana Jones_? I’ve never seen that.” Both men looked at him in horror.

“Yeah we’re watching that darlin’,” Benny smiled and curled himself in the couch around Cas’s hip and looked expectantly at the alpha. “Get the dvd baby.”

“Hey why do I have to do the work?!”

“Because I’m comfortable.” Benny hummed and rubbed his face in Cas’s shoulder. “I got it, we’ll flip for it. Heads or tails?”

“Heads.”

“You go,” Dean was halfway to the dvds when he stopped and looked as his smug boyfriend. “Hey! We’re supposed to flip a coin!”

“That’s in the fair version,” Benny laughed as he tugged Cas into him so they were spooning on the couch.

“Not fair!” But Cas didn’t think Dean was talking about the dvds. Dean didn’t even looked back as he shoved the dvd in and then yanked at Cas. Benny and Dean had a silent, furious battle to see who would get to hold the omega until Cas laughingly pointed out that Dean could lay behind them half sitting up and they could nestle in his chest. The alpha liked that considerably and once they settled all three groaned when they saw Dean left the remote on the opposite table.

When the movie was started Cas was in awe at the effects, the humor, how hot Harrison Ford was, and just the general movie magic of it all.

Benny and Dean were just in awe of their new mate.

When the movie ended Cas was the one to get up first even though four hands tried to pull him back on the couch.

“I have to pee.” He laughed and he stopped on his way back from the bathroom when he saw the paper bag of his things on the floor. Reaching in he dug out his cell and saw a text message.

_Where the hell are you, you are_ **my** _whore, when you aren’t out on your corner I’m losing money and you do not want me losing money._

He stepped silently out of the apartment and into the hall.

“Hello?” Zach’s tone was icy.

“Zachariah,” Cas started.

“You have some fucking nerve to call me after all you’ve done. First you get fucking caught and arrested, then you get bailed out, and now you haven’t been on your corner in two nights!” The voice grew louder. “Two fucking nights Castiel, how the hell are you supposed to pay off your damn debts if you’re playing house with the guy who bailed you out?!”

“His mate is a cop, if I ran out now they would think it’s suspicious. The cop is a total bleeding heart and couldn’t stand to see me in prison so he got his mate to bail me out. He knows I’m from the city, he’s a cop and he’ll be able to find me. He’ll haul be back into jail for skipping out and then you’ll lose me forever. Now would you rather lose me for a week or lose me for good?”

“Don’t be a wise ass,” Zach snapped. “You’re going to figure out a way of making back this week Castiel or I’m adding another year onto your tab.”

“It’s one week! How does that justify another year?!”

“Don’t yell at me you little fucker!” Zach started shouting, “ _I_ didn’t get you arrested, next time turn the fucking music down and the cops won’t come!”

“Whatever,” Cas said about to hang up the phone.

“Don’t you talk like that to me you little shit! I’m _allowing_ you to work on the streets, I can have you replaced like that,” Cas winced when he heard a snap right next to the phone, “And I’ll find other work for you, and you _don’t_ want me finding other work for you.”

“I’m sorry,” Cas said quietly.

“Fine. And don’t even _think_ about telling me that you’ve run up a tab with these two because I’m sure as hell not covering your ass.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Cas nearly snapped but caught himself in time. “I’m working it out.” That seemed to brighten Zach’s mood to no end.

“Oh you’re working it out?” He started to chortle. “What are you getting fucked for free?” he laughed harder, “You’re going to have to work for a few years to make up a week’s stay Cassie.” He hung up the phone as he laughed and laughed. Cas snapped his phone shut and ran an exhausted hand through his hair. He batted at the tears forming in his eyes and tried to ignore the cheap jab Zach hit him with at the end. Yes he knew he wasn’t high end, but did Zach have to remind him all the time that he was only worth a twenty on his good nights? He brushed at his tears again and turned.

Dean was in the doorway. “So Zachariah?” he whispered, Cas nodded numbly. “And I’m just some bleeding heart you have to pacify?” His face was cold and Cas shook his head violently.

Without batting an eye he pulled his cell out and dialed a number. He kept Cas in his line of sight and they both listened to it ringing.

“Hello?” Cas turned white when he recognized the gruff voice of Dean’s boss.

“Bobby, Cas turned on his pimp,” the omega fell to the floor. Zach was going to kill him. Actually kill him. “Yeah his name is Michael, Michael Jones.” Cas looked up though his tears. “Ok, thanks Bobby.” He hung up and dropped to his knees next to Cas. “Do you trust me now?” he whispered.

“Yes,” Cas breathed. Dean had him in his arms and hugged hard. Dean pulled back slightly and looked deep in wet, blue eyes.

“If you tell me where he is right now I will go and kill him. And I won’t kill him for putting you on the streets, I will kill him for _daring_ to speak to you like that. I will, Cas, I’ll go and kill him.”

“I can’t,” Cas pulled him in again and hugged and whispered into Dean’s neck. “I can’t have you becoming a killer. You can’t be a murderer for me.”

“Fine, but you can’t go back to him. Please Cas,” Dean’s breath was warm on his throat, “If I have to go against every fiber of my being and not rip that man to shreds, then you can’t return to him.”

“I…”

“Please, Cas, just…you don’t have to say it now, just promise you’ll think about it. I will do anything to get you to stay with us. I’ll move, I’ll quit so I can protect you 24-7, I will do anything, just please stay.”

“I’ll think about it.”

“Ok,” Dean pulled them both up and they went back into the apartment. Cas was pulled back in the embrace of four arms and four legs wrapped around him. He didn’t really pay attention to the movie but more about how safe he felt in Dean and Benny’s arms. He may not be able to stay but for now, in this little world, he was safe.

 


	5. Chapter 5

 “Dean,” Cas stood at the doorway watching the man brush his teeth. The alpha looked over and couldn’t help but smile foamily at the timid omega. “Could I…could I sleep in the bed with you tonight?” Cas was a furious red. It was Wednesday night, Dean and Benny had both gone back to work and Cas had had some separation issues and nuzzled at them nearly to death when they got home. Benny had pointed out to Dean that they shouldn’t push Cas and let the man go at his pace so on Sunday night when he went to the couch Dean and Benny spent a restless night giving him space.

Then Benny went to work on Monday and Dean challenged Cas to a super smash brothers marathon (which Cas won only because he button mashed and Dean needed Benny to make the call on whether or not that technique was legal (which it totally is unrealisticchickari101)). Again the men gave Cas his space, and again he went to the couch.

Tuesday was a repeat of Monday, with Cas joining Dean in the doorway to kiss Benny goodbye. He cleaned up the kitchen and spent the day cuddled on the couch with Dean watching _Star Wars_. Again the goodnights were said and Cas returned to his couch.

Then Wednesday came. Cas got up from the couch early, he started the coffee going and made scrambled eggs (he was pissed at his eggs, he always tried to do something fancy and they always ended up scrambled). He found some bacon (which he burned), and orange juice and he set the table just as two bed headed men came out of their bedroom.

The omega and alpha ate with vigor (though Cas thought it was charitable, he was a terrible cook) and as Dean went to shower Cas batted Benny away saying he wouldn’t be able to earn his keep if he was helped with the cleaning. Benny just chuckled and went back into the bedroom to get dressed.

Cas then packed up lunches from the leftover hot dish they had the night before and added a small note just simply saying hello in each paper bag. He handed them off at the door and pecked a kiss to each man in goodbye.

When the door closed Cas was shocked how silent it was.

He was also shocked at how messy three men could be. He set to work on the kitchen and it took him an hour to get everything gleaming and polished. He then moved to the fridge and cleaned out what he could and then, since he saw it in the movies, he cleaned the shelves out too.

He moved to the living room and cleaned up the dvds on the floor, the books and magazines got a dusting as well as all the shelves filled with books and different knickknacks. He found a vacuum in the hall closet and everything got a good once over, then one more time just to make extra sure he got everything.

He was timid in the bedroom, it seemed like sacred territory, the only reason he went in there was to use the bathroom so he decided it would be best to tackle that first. He found the cleaner and scrubbed every surface twice. After that he attacked the shower and that got a good cleaning too.

He moved out of the bathroom and picked up all the dirty clothes around the bedroom. There was a hamper in the closet where he deposited the clothes and he noticed there was a part of the closet that was portioned off. Nothing was hanging and Cas tilted his head to the side…did they…they couldn’t have…was that spot for…him? He smiled timidly at the thought and moved out of the closet. There wasn’t enough laundry to do a load, not that he knew where the machine was or where the quarters may be.

He made the bed, holding his breath because he didn’t want to smell _mating_ scents because then his face would be pressed into the mattress and pillows for the rest of the day.

So once he was done he surveyed his work. The apartment was spotless (Cas was a bit of a neat freak when he could control it) and he looked on with approval.

It was 11:30.

Half the day wasn’t even over and he _had nothing to do_.

He found a battered copy of _Frankenstein_ and he curled on the couch and read. And holy fuck this book was about him. The struggles with identity, the questions of why did this creature exist, the terror and fear of his creation, all of it just clicked with Cas.

It still didn’t make up for the fact that he was still alone and missing his mates.

Because at that point Cas was low enough not to care that he wasn’t supposed to be thinking of them as his mates.

So when five o’clock rolled around he was at the door the moment it opened his face was shoved roughly in Dean’s collar. The alpha just laughed and scented him for good measure and Cas rubbed his face all over, getting a bath in Dean’s scent.

The same process was tried on Benny but the other omega wouldn’t hear of it. He let Cas scent him and then he moved quickly to the shower saying he’d smell a whole lot better once he’d gotten the car fluids off him.

All night Cas didn’t speak much, he ate the meatloaf and mashed potatoes Benny warmed up and he curled on the couch between the two men watching a movie he didn’t pay attention to.

So that’s where the question came. Cas didn’t want to let the two men go.

“Sure, baby, you can sleep with us.” Dean smiled, Benny said nothing but only beamed as Cas timidly stood at the edge of the bed.

“Here Cas why don’t you take this spot.” The omega pulled Cas down and spooned him. Dean turned off the lights and came down so he could lay on his back and Cas could curl into his side. The young man took several deep breaths and hesitatingly lay his head on Dean’s shoulder.

“You ok?” the alpha whispered.

“Yeah, I’m just not sure this is all real,” he said softly. Dean’s stomach moved in a puff of laughter under Cas’s arm.

“It is, baby,” Dean nestled in closer to his new mate. “It is.”

***

“Charges dropped,” Benny was pacing outside the courthouse room and his shoulders dropped in relief when he heard the verdict. Cas, clean and neatly combed in Benny’s too large shirt and dark jeans came out looking a little pale. He’d had to turn on the clients to get himself free and while Zach would be happy he was free, but he’d be pissed Cas lost clients. It wouldn’t be good for business either if it got out his whores flipped on their johns, but Cas had a wild hope that if he turned on them maybe Zach would be so fed up he’d let him go free. _Fat chance_ his mind reminded him but it was worth a shot.

Dean squeezed his hand, he’d come over on his break and he looked impossibly beautiful in his navy blue uniform. He kissed Cas’s cheek and Benny’s lips and went off back to the station.

“What if he finds out,” Cas murmured. Benny slung an arm around Cas’s shoulders and led him into the shining sunlight.

“Then the moment he comes after you I’m going to shoot his ass dead.” Benny got his keys out and Cas jerked to a stop.

“You can’t be serious.”

“Hell yeah I can, just because Dean’s the alpha does not mean he’s the only one who gets to kill that son of a bitch. If I get there first I’m ripping his fucking throat out.”

“Benny,” Cas said softly, they got in the cab and he leaned in to scent the older man. He pushed Benny’s face into his neck and made the man calm down on his smell. “I told this to Dean and I’ll tell it to you, I’m not going to let you kill anyone. I’ve gotten to know you and I care too much about you two idiots to let you kill someone on my behalf.”

“Wouldn’t,” Benny whispered, “I wouldn’t care if I was sent to prison.”

“I would,” Cas leaned his head back, “Let me put it this way if you ever want to do this again,” he nudged his neck in Benny’s mouth, “You can’t do it in prison.”

“Hmm, good point,” Benny smirked and opened his mouth and kissed and nipped and licked all over the warm neck that was calming him and getting him riled at the same time. His jeans felt uncomfortable as Cas started reacting to him, his body rolled ever so slightly towards the omega and this time no one pulled away when the scent of slick and arousal filled the cab. Cas turned his face and caught an open mouth and _holy shit_ they were kissing. This was _nothing_ like the small pecks he’d been (if he was honest) enjoying over the week. Both Benny and Dean were crazy affectionate and Cas had felt like he was in a warm bath every time lips brushed his temple, cheek, or mouth.

But this was nothing like any of that.

Benny’s mouth was wide and warm and consumed his omega’s face. Cas’s was smaller and his tongue darted all over the large mouth. Benny tried to tame his hands but when Cas wrapped his arms around the man’s neck all bets were off. His hands went wild on the young man touching everywhere he could and getting high off the man’s sighs and soft noises.

Cas tried to climb into his mate’s lap, his mind just going _fuck it this is my mate_ , but it was difficult in the tiny cab. Though Cas was half his weight Benny was a big dude. They broke away when Cas winced in pain when his knee hit the dash.

“I want you, damn I want you.” Benny was ragged and his eyes were heavy with lust. “Fuck,” he dragged out throwing the pickup in drive and racing back to the apartment.

Cas thought his lust would be sated by the time they returned but the smell of Benny’s slick drove him insane. He was wet himself and he could feel his borrowed briefs getting soaked. When they got out of the cab a strong breeze blew away the scent for a moment and Cas was hesitant. Would Benny forget him as soon as they slept together? Or, what scared him even more, what if they got to bed blissfully naked and then Benny took one look at his overused body and he left? He would see all of Cas’s scars and tell the whore to get out of his bed?

“Hey,” Benny held Cas’s face when he saw the nerves and smelled the arousal ebb away. “We’re going to go at your pace.”

“I’m not uncomfortable with sex,” Cas said ruefully as Benny led them up to the apartment. “I’m just…what if you see me and…I’m not innocent, I’m…um…” he faltered completely and Benny led them to the couch.

“Cas…” Benny breathed and thumbed his chin. “Just talk to me, it’s _me_.” Cas nodded and focused on those blue eyes flecked with copper.

“I’m a whore, and I’m not Julia Roberts.”

“Well I never liked her anyway darlin’,” Benny threw a smirk at him.

“No, I mean this isn’t _Pretty Woman_ you’re not going to just forget that I’ve been selling myself for a long time. I have scars,” he looked at his hands. He couldn’t say it so he just tugged at his shirt and lifted it off.

Benny reached a tentative hand out and it shook just a little as he touched the first scar. There were too many to count as the entirety of Cas’s shoulders and lower neck were covered in bites. If Benny had to guess there had to be at least forty on the front alone. The scars were layered, older faded marks were old and silver while some were white, some were pinkish, a few were darker pink, and three were red. Red as in made seven days ago at a party their mate busted. He gently brushed his fingers on the marks commanding his rage to calm because he needed to take care of his mate.

Cas tipped his head back and sighed as the tender fingers spoke of nothing but forgiveness as they moved over his shoulders. He jumped when lips took the fingers’ place but sighed and ran his own fingers through Benny’s hair. Benny took his sweet time kissing all over the scars and Cas fell into such a disbelief that Benny could like him through this that he started to cry softly.

The omega smelled the tears and instantly was up and kissing the tracks away. The ministrations were kind and only served to make Cas cry harder.

“Hey, it’s me,” Benny whispered, he held Cas and ran his fingers through chocolate hair. “It’s me and I love you,” he said and Cas hiccupped in his arms. He pulled back and looked hard in Cas’s eyes. “I love you Castiel and I’m never going to stop loving you.”

“Even if I’m a prostitute?” Benny kissed the face messy with tears and snot.

“I love you, I love you with all my heart and I love all of you. I don’t care what you did in the past. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Cas whispered and he felt like five tons had been lifted from his shoulders. He was loved and he had love to give. “I love you Benny.”

“Even if I’m a mechanic?” Cas made a face which was adorable as his eyes and nose were still red.

“Now that’s where I draw the line.” Benny laughed and moved around the couch so he could look at Cas’s back. His eyes jumped as he took in the marred skin.

If there were around forty bites on Cas’s shoulders…his back had twice that…easily. The skin at the top of his shoulders didn’t even look like skin any more, just a mess of bumpy scars. And it was impossible to tell what the scars exactly were as they were so layered the original shape was long forgotten. They continued down Cas’s back to about halfway where it would have been hard for the alphas to reach. Benny kissed and kissed and spent at least an hour running his lips over the skin.

After he was done Cas was so emotionally exhausted they simply fell on the couch and slept.

When Dean got home he didn’t know what to think. First there was the scent of tears, a lot of tears, and that made him frightened. But then there was Benny’s calm scent and Cas’s aroma mixed with him and he felt better.

What he didn’t expect was the strong, heady scent of slick.

Like a lot of slick.

Like so much slick his pants were uncomfortably tight and he was ready to pop a knot.

This was so unlike Benny’s slick arousal. Sure that scent got Dean high in so many ways, but with Cas’s…fuck with Cas’s there was so much more. It was like Benny was pecans and with Cas added in they were pecan pie. He unlaced his boots as quickly as possible and followed his nose to the bedroom. Cas and Benny were shirtless on the bed and rolling, kissing like the world was ending and Dean thought of fifty thousand ways he was going to kill Sam for making him come into work today. But then again, he tilted his head to the side and watched as Benny straddled Cas and his two mates fought for dominance in the kiss. If it meant he got to come home to this…maybe he wouldn’t mind.

When Cas made a strangled noise in the back of his throat Dean rubbed his pants absently. The young omega stopped clawing at Benny’s back and it looked like his entire body had been hit by lightning. He shuddered and both Dean and Benny nearly fainted at the smell of slick flowing from him.

Cas had caught a whiff of Dean and his alpha mixed with his omega was enough to push him right to the edge of orgasm.

Wait if he was smelling Dean… his lazy eyes roved the room and caught emerald eyes watching on hungrily.

“Benny,” Cas rasped out. The omega was too busy lapping at a patch in the hollow of Cas’s neck to really do more than grunt but he took note when Cas playfully tugged at his ear. “Our mate is home.”

What that did to the two men in the room was indescribable.

Benny was so full of joy and happiness and bliss and elation that all he could do was roll them around on the bed and kiss whatever he could.

Dean just stood in shock.

Numbly he took out his phone and hit a speed dial number.

“Uh Sammy,” his voice was hoarse, “I, uh, won’t be in for a few days Benny went into heat.” He hung up before his partner could crack any jokes and went slowly to the bed. Cas, too, sat up and reached out to hold Dean’s waist. The alpha ran his hands over the scarred skin and leaned down to kiss his mate into oblivion.

“I love you,” Cas whispered and Dean fell to his knees.

“I have nothing to give to you,” Dean’s eyes shone, “But I will protect you with every part of me, I wanted to tell you that, because if you’re gonna tell me you love me I’m going to get attached and you’ll never be able to leave.”

Silently Cas pulled at Benny’s arm so he could hold both men into him.

“I love you Dean Winchester, and I love you Benny Lafitte. My mates,” he was breathless in his smile and joy. “I know I’m nothing important, and really I’m just a prostitute but if you’ll have me then I’m yours.”

Both men surged forward so they were laying on the bed and Cas had to shake his head back and forth between kissing the alpha and omega laying heavily on him.

“I think our mate needs to de-stress, don’t you Castiel?” Benny purred, Cas leaned into his back into Benny’s chest as they took in their panting mate. Dean was still in uniform and Cas thought a thorough de-stressing was in order.

“I agree, Benny, I think our alpha is far too stressed.” And boy did that do things to the knot forming in Dean’s pants. Cas pushed him off the bed so he was standing and untucked his neat shirt and unzipped his crisp pants. He only wanted to free that glorious erection which he did. But Dean didn’t stay free for long, instead he traded his tight pants for a hot, wet mouth.

And the alpha would have fallen backwards if it hadn’t been for his other mate to come behind him and rub his chest into his back.

Cas made tiny squelching noises as he sucked down and Dean’s eyes rolled back along with his head on Benny’s wide shoulder. He fisted one hand in chocolate hair and another in Benny’s pants, scraping at his ass.

“Ohhh, fuck, Cas,” he groaned and he grew louder when the head swallowing him down nodded. “Benny you have to, you have to, you have to…” Dean panted and Cas pulled away with an exaggerated pop.

“I love this uniform too much to get it messy. I think you need to get out of it.” He looked hard over Dean’s shoulder. “You too Benny.”

And what started as torturing Dean with head became a knock down drag out fight to get naked first and the winner got to be blown by Cas.

Dean won and the smug grin he threw at his other mate turned into a moan and flop on the bed when he was being sucked down again. Dean didn’t want to think about how Cas got to be so good, but instead focused on how amazing Cas was making him feel. He felt like a powerful alpha, able to take on any danger threatening his mates, life could throw a thousand things at them and Dean would be able to fight off everything just on Cas’s mouth alone.

Benny just lay on his side and enjoyed the show _obscenely_. He was naked as the day he was born and harder than a fucking rock. He thought maybe the last time he’d been this wet, try dripping down to nearly his ankles, was when he presented and broke three fake knots his first heat but even then he doubted it. He was soaking the sheets both from behind and in front watching Cas’s head bob up and down and Dean’s body twitching in bliss.

Dean knew he wasn’t going to last long, especially when Cas found his knot forming at his base and suctioned his lips around it and went up and down the shaft with his lips still tight. He worked at easing the knot up with his lips and Dean was a mess of groans and shouts and moans. He called loudly when he came and Cas held him in his mouth for a few moments as the alpha babbled incoherently.

Dean whined like a pup when the warmth around him disappeared. The whine turned into a moan when a hot slit was pressed into his twitching knot.

The surprise shocked him into opening his eyes and he saw his naked mate pressing himself on him as he swallowed Benny down. The mechanic was sitting up and his eyes were glued to the head bobbing in his lap. Dean’s knot made it impossible for penetration but the warmth of Cas’s wet hole made the post orgasm drop one of the best possible.

Cas felt every twitch of his mate and changed subtly to be sure to make Benny go absolutely insane. For instance when Benny’s stomach twitched when Cas hummed around him so Cas made sure to vibrate out a tune. He also grunted loudly when Cas ran his nails on his muscular thighs and hips.

Cas felt shifting under him and Dean was sitting up still holding Cas’s hips to keep the omega in place. He smirked around the cock in his mouth and Benny shot out precum. Then more cum filled his mouth and Cas got hit in the face with a ton of slick when he heard wet smacking sounds above him. He looked up and saw his mates struggling to swallow each other’s tongues. Benny had Dean’s nipples in his fingers and Dean was arching up to the touch.

As hot as the scene above him was Cas had a job to do. He continued to suck and swallow until Benny’s arms shook so violently he couldn’t hold himself up any longer. Cas decided to add just a bit more stimulation as he scraped his nails along Benny’s thighs and the omega shouted.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck,” Benny broke from Dean’s lips to feel a mouth swallowing him, nails scratching him, and Dean’s sinful teeth nibbling at his nipple. With a roar he came and fell back on the bed nearly falling off.

Dean and Cas helped the limp omega back into bed and Cas was content to snuggle.

What he wasn’t expecting were two mouths absolutely intent on paying him back in full.

The alpha and omega flipped him so he could lay on his back and Benny covered his entire slit with his wide mouth and Dean swallowed his cock.

“Oh, shit, you don’t have to…” Cas panted. Why on earth would these two men want to give him oral? He was just a body to be fucked into. He wasn’t a body to be worshiped like these two men were currently doing. He didn’t deserve to feel white hot bliss like this. “Dean, Benny,” something in his voice made both men pause and look up at his frightened blue eyes. “You can just take turns fucking me, you don’t have to put your mouths on me.” The alpha and omega shared a look and then Cas whimpered as four hands ran reverently all over his body.

“I don’t think our mate knows how much we love him.” Dean commented as he nosed Cas’s stomach, nipping, licking, and kissing.

“I agree with you alpha,” Benny mirrored Dean’s ministrations all over Cas’s thighs.

“We should teach him a lesson,” Cas shivered.

“A lesson in love,” Benny teased and sighed when Dean smacked him. Dean turned his attention on Cas and locked eyes with him.

“Castiel, we love you, we are honored to do this for you.”

“But you can just fuck me, I’ll know you love me still.” Cas was blown over by the twitch of smirk on Dean’s lips.

“Well there’s where you’re wrong, now I’m sure I will want to fuck you and this idiot for the rest of my life,” he kissed Benny’s shoulder loudly, “But, baby,” he licked a long stripe up Cas’s shaft, “You are _addicting_.” Cas shuddered as both mouths returned to him and his back arched when tongues started to play as well.

He could feel each man’s personality in their movements too. Dean’s tongue was energetic and excited, but once it got to where it needed to be it caressed and wrapped around Cas’s cock earning a deep sigh.

Benny’s tongue was totally different, it was strong and wide like the omega. But it was also hard and took what it wanted, it pushed as deep as it would go into Cas’s slit and caused the omega to tremble and fall apart. He came and nearly squeezed both men’s heads to death as his legs clenched together to keep them in place. Dean and Benny eased their mouths and rubbed their hands softly over their new mate’s skin lowering him down gently to earth. 

They crawled and cradled Cas between them making a pile of limbs and panting chests.

“Thank you,” Cas said softly when he was able to speak again.

“Again, Castiel, it was our very great honor.” Dean nosed into the omega’s neck and Benny nodded into his shoulder.

“Though I would have preferred to be the one swallowing that gorgeous cock.” Benny said pointedly. Cas could only laugh lightly when a small fight broke out.

“How do you feel about bending me over?” Dean looked earnestly up at Cas’s shocked eyes.

“Umm, I suppose I wouldn’t be absolutely opposed to it…but I’m not really ready yet…” he sighed when two pairs of arms tightened around his middle.

“It’s ok, I’m not going to bend over right now,” Dean chuckled, “I was just wondering, I’m never going to push you to do anything you don’t want to.”

“Umm, maybe,” Cas was hesitant but the arms and legs piled around him made him bold. “Maybe I could watch you two…” he felt two beams breaking his mates’ faces on his skin.

“I think that can be arranged.” Benny said huskily and Cas kissed his scalp.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of love to you all, I'm really enjoying your comments!


	6. Chapter 6

They napped for a while, forgetting food in lieu of just being sated by one another. When Cas leaned over and captured Dean’s mouth Benny was all ready to kiss his mates’ skin but he noticed how skinny Cas was. He could see the man’s vertebrae poking sharply up out of his back so Benny decided he would cook before they really got into sex.

Reluctantly he left the soft noises and for a moment he watched the two men just lay heavily on one another and kiss slowly. He left knowing he’d never have the will power to leave if he continued to watch and he made his way to the kitchen. He didn’t bother with clothes, because why put them on if they were just going to come off in a short time anyway?

Cooking was Benny’s thing. He regretted quitting cooking school six years ago but he had more than enough practice on Dean and now he had a new mate to try new things out on. Benny got absolutely giddy at the thought of a new man to take care of, to pamper, to make love to, to snuggle with on the couch, to watch his alpha fall head over heels in love with. He was excited to start a new life with Cas and show the omega nothing but happiness.

Once in the kitchen Benny was at a slight loss, he wanted to make something warm and gooey and comforting, but smelling what was going on in the bedroom and hearing the soft sighs and moans made him want to say screw it to the food and order a pizza.

So he settled and found leftover stew and mashed potatoes. Throwing it in a dish he made shepherd’s pie, he slid that into the oven and sighed as he heard shifting in the bedroom. He blocked it out of his mind as he threw together everything for chocolate cake, a favorite of Dean’s that he hoped Cas would like too. He was so into making careful measurements that he didn’t hear the noises in the next room stop.

He sighed when arms came around his waist and lips brushed the back of his neck.

“I’m glad you can cook,” Cas murmured as they heard the shower start in the distance. “Dean said he wanted to wash off the four perps he arrested before round two,” he answered before Benny could ask.

“I guess we sort of bombarded him,” he felt Cas’s smile on his neck.

“Guess so,” Cas contented himself with just rubbing Benny’s chest and abs as the other man mixed everything for chocolate cake. When it was all ready to go in the oven Benny spun in Cas’s arms and leaned back on the counter to take the naked man in. Cas had been through so much and now it was Benny’s full time job to make sure he didn’t have a moment more of sadness.

“I really love you, you know?” the young omega closed his eyes in bliss and sighed.

“And I really love that you can cook,”

“You can’t make anything?” Benny laughed hard when Cas shook his head.

“Wait, does cereal and milk count?”

“No, darlin’, cereal and milk is not cooking.”

“Damn,” Cas said dryly, Benny laughed harder, “Well then it means I can appreciate your food even more.” Cas kissed his omega’s collarbone.

“Wait…” Benny pulled back and looked, hope shining in his hazel blue eyes. “Wait, does that mean…” the man nodded slowly and Benny pulled Cas in as tight as he could and a tear came to his eye.

“Hey I take a shower for five minutes and you’re out here crying!” Dean teased and Benny spun Cas in his arms to face their alpha. He hugged tight around Cas’s waist and buried his face in brown hair.

“I’m going to stay,” Cas said softly and he was surrounded. Dean surged forward and held him tight between Benny and none noticed the oven timer go off.

 “I will never get tired of saying that I love your cooking,” Cas finished off his second helping of shepherd’s pie and Benny beamed.

All three moaned through the chocolate cake and Benny and Dean tried to pull Cas back to them but the young omega wouldn’t hear of it.

“I’m going to have to keep this place clean,” he laughed. “But if you help we can be done faster…” he quirked an eyebrow and laughed again as his mates nearly toppled their chairs to get up and help.

In minutes the bulk of the dishes were done, the leftovers put away, and the kitchen was nearing Cas’s level of spotlessness. However, the only job left was Cas’s and Benny and Dean were getting increasingly bored. So they decided to play.

They ran the tips of their fingers over Cas’s back, ass, legs, arms, head, chest whatever they could reach. Lips followed the fingers and Cas was quickly forgetting if he’d washed that plate yet or not. He felt himself getting wet at the deep musk filling the room as his mates pulled out all the stops to entice him to the bedroom.

When the last dish was gloriously clean Cas was able to thoroughly participate in the activities around him. He nosed at Benny’s face as his hand made its way down to a very hard cock, he rubbed his thumb over the knot forming at the base and smirked into Benny’s mouth when he heard a deep whine rumble out of Dean’s throat.

“Be-bedroom, now,” he was trembling with need and Benny lifted him easily. Cas’s legs went around the omega’s middle and he jumped slightly when he felt the tip of a cock nudge at his entrance. He lost himself on Benny’s tongue and Dean had to guide his mates in the right direction or they were going to do this on the floor.

He got them to the room and Benny fell back on the bed pushing Cas up so he could present to their eager alpha. Benny kissed his new mate passionately as Dean just circled, his alpha roaring in his chest in victory. Here were two panting omegas ready to be taken, their slick dripping and calling for him. He growled low in the back of his throat and got up to kneel behind Cas.

Both Benny and Dean were too far into their lust to realize Cas had frozen. And not in the good way.

Hearing the low, feral growl behind him flashed him back to his other life. A life of being forced on a dirty mattress behind a dumpster, his face shoved into filthy stains. A life of hearing that exact same growl behind him before the pain started. A life of bites and punches and bruises. He started to hyperventilate and when he felt a cockhead at his entrance his muscles tensed and froze.

“Darlin’?” Benny whispered and he tapped Dean to stop when he saw the terror and fear written all over Cas’s face.

“I’m so sorry I can’t,” Cas pushed as hard as he could and fled to the bathroom. He locked himself in and refused to come out even when there was a gentle knock. He curled himself in a tiny ball and tried to block out the world.

What a fucking idiot he was to think he could stay.

Dean was going to hate him forever for not being able to bend over and take his knot. The alpha would rage against him and Cas cringed at the future bruises from his mate. But, his brain reminded him, he totally deserved it. He wasn’t a good omega so he deserved every punch Dean wanted to throw at him. Cas brushed at the tears in his eyes, he loved these men and that’s what made all this even worse. He didn’t want to be bad, he didn’t want to disobey but his had body betrayed him.

His tears came harder when he realized Dean would probably make Benny watch his punishment to keep the omega from stepping out of his bounds as well. It was natural, that’s what alphas did. They bit, they punched, they hurt when they weren’t obeyed and Cas had not obeyed.

“Cas?” it was soft but Cas was grateful when he heard his omega’s voice.

“Yeah?” His voice was raspy and harsh.

“Can I come in?”

“Yeah,” the door opened and Benny came in. He was wearing a tee-shirt and boxers and he held out the same for Cas. After the omega put the clothes on he sank back to the floor and Benny joined him.

“You wanna talk?” Benny was surprised when Cas surged forward and buried his nose in the calming scent. He was sure Cas wouldn’t want any physical contact but Dean had been right. The alpha had said it was probably other alphas who had abused their mate in the past so his alpha scent would probably upset the omega even more. He shifted them so they could sit up but Cas was in his lap, his legs and arms wrapped around the mechanic tightly.

“Hey, hey, it’s ok,” Benny continued to rub Cas’s back as the man cried into his shoulder. “Hey, you’re safe, no one’s gonna hurt you.”

“What about him?” Cas sniffed and buried his nose in the calming thoroughly omega scent.

“Who your pimp? I told you already, darlin’, I’m gonna shoot his ass dead if he comes near you.”

“No,” Cas pulled back and looked in Benny’s calm eyes. “Dean…I…I disobeyed, I deserve to be punished.” Benny didn’t know what he hated more, the words Cas said, or the way the omega said them, as if he was expecting punishment. As if he believed he deserved it.

“Ok we’ll settle something right now. If Dean ever hurts you to punish you I will hurt him right back.” Cas’s eyes widened.

“But we’re omegas, he’s the alpha…we have to obey…” his voice died when Benny’s eyes hardened.

“I have spent my life as an omega, there were no other male omegas in my school and when I presented I was either laughed at or alphas tried to bend me over. That’s when I learned _I don’t have to obey a single fucking person_. I am my own person, I am an omega but that does not mean I have to bend over for any knot head looking for an easy fuck. Just because we’re omegas doesn’t mean we are any less than alphas.”

“But—”

“No, buts darlin’, you don’t have to obey.” Benny was quiet letting this sink into his new mate. Cas dropped himself back on Benny’s chest and rubbed his face on his omega’s neck. He didn’t have to obey. He was his own person.

Did that mean that Zach was no better than him simply because he was an alpha? Zach cultured a society of fear around him, he kept omegas in terror because he was an alpha and alphas demanded obedience from their bitches. Alphas were in charge and omegas were supposed to listen to whatever they were told.

But was Benny right? Did he…was he…was it ok that he didn’t listen to his alpha? Was it true that all omegas didn’t have to be submissive and bend over whenever an alpha expected them to?

“I have to say,” Benny said softly after half an hour of silence. He’d been rubbing Cas’s back the entire time and he felt the man sigh. “We have a very upset alpha outside this room.” Cas pulled back and looked at Benny still staying close in his arms. “He’s really distraught and hurting, you think you can take care of him?” It wasn’t really a question Cas could say no to. He untangled himself and stretched his sore limbs from sitting for so long.

He padded out to the darkened living room and found Dean heavy on the sofa with his face in his hands. He jerked up when he smelled Cas enter and was at a loss of where to move next. He wanted to take the omega in his arms, kiss until the hurt was gone, but he knew it may upset Cas more.

So he took three steps toward his mate and dropped to his knees.

“I am so sorry,” tears shone fresh in his eyes and Cas was dumbfounded for a moment. “I didn’t want to hurt you, I’m so sorry,” Cas stepped closer and Dean reached out tentatively and held Cas’s hips. When the omega didn’t back away Dean rubbed his face on Cas’s stomach. “I know what I did was unforgiveable, and I will never push you like that again. I am so sorry I wish I wasn’t an alpha so I was better for you, I wish—” he stopped because Cas had dropped to his knees and he held his alpha’s face.

“Don’t wish you were different.”

“But I was the one who caused you pain, I hurt you! You were so afraid and I was the reason for that!”

“No you weren’t.” Cas cupped Dean’s face and rubbed soft circles with the pads of his thumbs over his alpha’s lips. “You didn’t hurt me, honey, it was all the other asshole alphas before you.”

“But,” Dean tried to say behind Cas’s fingers.

“Do you own me?” Dean shook his head violently. “Am I your property?” another shake. “Am I your brood bitch, your fuck toy, or an object you can bend over and knot when you feel like it?” another shake. “Will you punish me physically if I disobey you?”

“No!” Dean tried to say more but Cas stopped him.

“Then you didn’t hurt me.” Cas was cautious but he nosed at Dean’s chin and neck. “You didn’t cause me pain, you didn’t scare me, it wasn’t you.”

“But you were so afraid and I was there…” Cas conceded with a tilt of his head.

“Yes, but not at _you_ , I suppose,” he looked down, “Promise you won’t get mad?” Dean nodded hard. “I don’t know you well enough to know you aren’t like any other typical alphas.” Dean willed himself to be silent, Cas was right they’d only known each other seven days. “I didn’t know you wouldn’t hurt me, or bruise me like all the others.” Cas rubbed at his shoulders and felt bumpy scars, “I’ve never known an alpha like you,” he whispered and leaned a bit closer into Dean’s space. “I’ve never known an alpha who was willing to let another omega take control, I’ve never seen an alpha not take what they wanted and beat those who didn’t obey.” Cas looked into steady green eyes. “I was terrified because I thought that no matter how much I fought you still would have taken what you wanted from me and then thrown me away.”

“I wouldn’t have,” Dean murmured and Cas nodded.

“I know that now.”

“How?”

“Because you didn’t break down the bathroom door and start throwing punches. You didn’t throw me on the bed and force yourself in. You respected me and gave me my space. I don’t deserve you,” he said softly as he rested his forehead on Dean’s strong shoulder.

“Hey don’t say that. I’m in awe of you, man, and I love you and I don’t deserve you.” Cas looked up at him, “You want to know how my alpha feels right now?” the omega nodded. “He’s ripping me to shreds inside right now for not finding you sooner. For not protecting you, for not saving you from one extra moment of pain. I’m going to have to live with that the rest of my life, knowing I didn’t do enough to protect you. So from now on I’m going to make your life perfect.” He rubbed Cas’s back, “I’m going to protect you, and if you have to push me back because I’m being too forceful I’ll respect you. I won’t punish you and I’m never going to put myself in charge of you.”

“Ok,” Cas murmured. “Ok that sounds good.” He sighed and had to ask one more thing. “Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you ok if I don’t…if I can’t…present to you?” the hands stilled on his back and Cas rushed on, “I mean I may be able to in the future, but for now I don’t know if I can without…without seeing that mattress.”

“Mattress…” the alpha said slowly.

“Zach put a dirty mattress behind a dumpster for us, it was a way to save money and a way that we could service more costumers.” Cas looked ashamed and Dean started his work of kissing the shame away.

“I will be fine if I never knot you for the rest of our lives.” He whispered.

“You can’t mean that.” Dean pulled back and looked hard.

“Yes I can. I can honestly say that if you never want to have sex I will be ok, because I just want to be with you. I’m fine just being by your side.” He smiled and Cas believed him.

“Well I’m ok with having sex, just maybe not…presenting.” He worried his lip and Dean smiled.

“That’s fine by me, I love you and I’m never going to try and push you out of your comfort zone.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“In that case my comfort zone really wants to go to sleep now.” Dean chuckled and lifted them both up. They moved to the bedroom where Benny was in bed reading a cooking magazine. He threw the thing aside and opened his arms to Cas who climbed in easily. Cas then in turn opened his arms and Dean slid in making their pile complete.

“Cas?” Benny had been asleep for an hour but Dean could feel Cas’s open eyes.

“Yeah?” the omega murmured back.

“I can’t sleep,” Cas moved as much as he could in Benny’s arms and pulled Dean in closer. They rested forehead to forehead and Cas rubbed his alpha’s stomach as Dean cupped his omega’s face.

“What can I do?” Dean sighed at the gorgeous sound of his mate’s deep voice whisper.

“Talk to me.”

“What do you want me to talk about?” he sighed at the soft shrug.

“Anything.”

“My mom died when I was six,” Dean rubbed Cas’s arms and the omega was calmed by his scent and Benny’s heavy, sleeping arms around him. “I don’t know why I said that, but I guess I wanted to…” he looked down at Dean’s chest and felt so at ease. “She had cancer. My dad left when she got pregnant and it was only us so when she died I went from home to home.”

“Is this when you started…”

“Whoring?” there was a ghost of a smile, “Yeah, the man who ran the boys home I was at…when a boy presented as omega you had the option to sell yourself if you wanted to. One of the boys dared me and I did. It didn’t hurt, it wasn’t fun, but the money was good. After a while another boy gave me some drugs and that became my life.” He took a deep sigh and Dean just rubbed his arms and kissed him softly every now and then.

“I was on the streets for a long time, then three years ago I met this other omega named Alfie.” Cas’s face broke into a sad smile. “He was fifteen and he needed a roommate so he stayed with me. He told me once his real name was Samandriel but everyone called him Alfie because he loved the tv show _Alf_.” Dean laughed softly with Cas. “We ended up sharing the same corner and then one night he said this guy had a new designer drug and he was giving samples out.” Dean held his mate tighter when Cas trembled.

“The guy came the next night, Alfie was so excited and he wouldn’t let us shoot up so we could stay fresh for our high. Another hooker had tried it and said it was the greatest high he’d had. So when the guy came we were both pretty excited. He,” Cas stumbled for a moment, “He liked the look of me and so we fucked in the alley while Alfie shot up.” Cas buried his face in Dean’s warm chest and let the protective scent engulf him. He fell into a relative calm feeling the chest under him and the arms around him.

“He died in my arms,” the whisper was so soft Dean nearly missed it. “He overdosed and the dealer ran and he was shaking and so sick and all I could do was hold him and call 911. He died before the ambulance got there. I had to run away before the cops came,” Dean rolled so he could cover the shaking body in his arms, “I left him alone, he died and I abandoned him.” In his sleep Benny could sense his mate’s distress and he circled his arms tighter.

“Shh,” Dean kissed whatever skin he could and buried his nose in Cas’s hair. “You didn’t abandon him, Castiel, you were there when he needed you the most. He needed you to hold him and you did.” He felt a soft nod in his neck.

“I ran away and camped out under a bridge for a week getting clean.” Cas shivered his body forgetting the warmth of the bed, of mates, of blankets, and just remembering the freezing temps and the horror of withdrawal. “When I was clean I told Zach I wanted out and that’s when he turned. I’m sorry I don’t know why I’m telling you this.”

“I’m not, sorry that is,” Dean whispered and they resettled so they could rest face to face again. “I am so sorry this happened to you, but you’re talking to me, you’re opening up to me, and you’re in my arms.” Cas nodded again.

“Thank you for listening and thank you for holding me in your arms.”

“It’s my very great honor and you better be prepared to be spending a whole lot more time in my arms.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a little sad, but lots of happy!


	7. Chapter 7

Life has a way of carving out perfect little bubbles. Whether it be a wonderful afternoon of sunshine and picnics, a rainy Saturday with blankets and books, or grocery shopping and arguing with a very stubborn alpha that _yes we do have to buy green things,_ and _no sour cream and onion potato chips do not count._ What shocked Castiel was that it seemed like their bubble couldn’t be burst.

They did fight a few times, it would have been strange if they hadn’t. One loud and angry fight lasted a week when Benny and Dean refused to let Cas out of the apartment to find a part time job. They wanted to keep Cas safe and no amount of shouting on Castiel’s part could change that.

That was until three things happened. The first happened when Benny came home from work, Dean had gotten switched to day shifts for a while and was due home at six, and he smelled something.

He looked all over and found Cas in the kitchen.

Cooking.

And nothing was burning.

An open cookbook lay on the counter and when Benny went to investigate he found his mate was making cream puffs. He didn’t comment, Cas had gotten techy about his habits, or lack of money making habits, being commented on so Benny just went to the bathroom and showered.

It wasn’t until the next day did he notice that in his lunch, next to a sandwich on homemade bread, and a fresh quinoa salad, was a perfectly made cream puff.

If Cas had mastered how to make cream puffs he had way too much time on his hands.

Then Dean started noticing how insanely clean the apartment was getting. All the DVDs were alphabetized by genre (because that is the only proper way of doing things), the books were all neatly shelved, everything shone with an unnatural glow, and he started to see that everything was at right angles. Now it wasn’t like Cas followed behind him and Benny re-straightening everything or that he made noises when something was moved. But Dean did test a theory, when he got up for water at midnight he moved five things in the apartment.

When he got back from work the next day the five things were back in the exact spot he moved them from.

Cas did have too much time on his hands.

The third was a big step for Castiel. All three men knew it and after five weeks of living together Benny and Dean couldn’t deny Cas a job any longer.

It was on a Wednesday night. Dean had just come off of five days of ten hour shifts and Cas and Benny were reveling in having their alpha home. The alpha and omega had come home from work to lasagna and far lighter garlic bread (on freshly baked French bread). Dean brought down a bottle of wine and after a comment during the pudding pie (handmade on the stovetop, Cas was going crazy with all the free time) they started a game of strip poker.

“Are you going to take back the comment now about me being an innocent young omega who doesn’t know how keep a straight face?” Cas cooed as Benny and Dean both sat pouting in their boxers. Well Dean was in his boxers one sock and his tie, and Benny was wearing nothing but a smile. Castiel, however, was wearing not only his boxers, but both socks, sweatpants, and a tee-shirt. He smirked around his beer and watched as his two mates sulked.

“Well I’m tapped out,” Benny tried to use his winning sexy smile on his mate to get some sympathy but no such luck with Cas.

“There are other things you can bet,” Benny jumped when a sneaky hand came down to cup him.

“Hmm, fine I see your two articles of clothing for a hand job.” Cas’s eyes danced and Dean not even looking at his cards joined in on the bet. There was no downside to this bet, either he would get to see his mate give his other mate a ho-jo or he would get to see his mate finally take off some damn clothes.

“Show your cards,” Dean said excitedly.

“Oh darn I lost,” Cas’s voice said anything but and he looked at Dean, “You too alpha.”

“Yeah well this time I’m picking the clothes. You two conspired against me.” He tugged at his tie and boxers grinning like a dork. His grin got wider when both his mates checked him out and the scent of lust spiked.

Cas started to tug at his socks when both his mates stopped him.

“Nope, we choose, you had a hand in picking out the clothes for us it’s payback time.” Dean giggled and flicked his finger in the sweatpants band. “Loose’em.” Cas rolled his eyes but rose from the table, made a show of hooking his thumbs in the waistband and throwing the pants down with a flourish.

“Shirt too,” Benny pulled out his husky voice.

Cas “lost” a few more rounds until all three were blessedly naked and making ridiculous bets. Dean had to sing “I’m a little teapot,” with the dance moves of course, while his two idiot mates rolled in their chairs laughing. Benny had to do body shots off Cas and Cas in return had to lick whipped cream off Dean’s ass.

“Ok final round,” Dean looked at his two mates who both looked like they had had a wild night of partying. “I will meet your chocolate sauce and raise you a blow job.”

“The shot or the activity,” Cas’s eyes were made of blue fire.

“There’s a shot called a blow job?” Dean’s eyes were wide. Cas looked back and forth from his mates and saw confusion laced with hopefulness.

“Yes,” he said slowly, “There are a lot of shots named after sex…”

“We have been going to the wrong bars,” Benny laughed and it was infectious.

“So, shot or verb?” Cas leaned in to his alpha.

“Oh verb all the way,” Dean breathed and Cas smirked.

“Benny?” he turned to his omega.

“Dean I will see your blow job and raise you to breakfast in bed.” The two men whistled.

“Ok boys, show ‘em.” Benny and Cas lost it when Dean proudly turned over his three and seven (do you get more cards in poker? I don’t know add whatever bad cards to it all you card players out there).

“Dean…” Benny wiped his eyes, “You do know you lost? Spectacularly.”

“Yup,” Dean said proudly.

“And you’re happy?” Cas looked over and saw he won the pot.

“Yep, I really wanted a cock in my mouth,” with that he knelt down and swallowed Cas.

“I, ohhh, do you still want to play?” Cas lazed back in the chair as the mouth went to town on him. Benny leaned over and looked down and saw an evil glint in Dean’s eye.

“Oh yes, my sexy omega, we’re still playing.” Cas nodded but couldn’t focus very hard as a tongue wrapped around his head and then played with his slit. Calloused fingers found his hole and Dean popped off long enough only to suck the slick off his fingers.

“How many cards do you want?” Benny asked overly innocent, he’d positioned himself so he couldn’t see his alpha just so he could enjoy watching his omega fall apart.

“Th-three,” Cas panted as he felt himself pulse in a mouth that was _way_ too good at oral.

“Three it is,” Benny chirped. He looked at his cards and studied the omega who was too far gone in the chair to notice anything like cards. “I bet a full body massage.”

“Hmmm? Ohhhh,” Cas full on melted when Dean’s tongue playfully massaged him and his fingers rubbed all over inside his slit. “I see your, ohhhhh, massage and raise you, oh fuck Dean, fuck, body shots.”

“Mmm,” Benny toyed with the idea of raising just to add to the torture of getting Cas to try and think while he was getting blown, but he knew Cas was holding his orgasm off so he could pay attention to Benny. “Call.” (is that the right term I have no idea). “Oh, I lost.” (I’m not even going to try any more).

“Oh, ohhhhhh,” Cas threw his head back as Dean sucked like a vacuum and he came hard down his alpha’s throat.

“Now that was a good game,” Dean smiled lazily and kissed his omega’s thigh.

They all went to bed promising to tally up the wins and losses the next day and fell into their normal sleeping positions.

Around midnight Cas woke and he couldn’t help but feel a bit…empty. He could smell the sticky sweetness of the body shots and the mixture of Benny’s slick and Dean’s cum (a round which Cas had won and enjoyed watching his mates make each other come) and his mind wanted _more_.

Because Dean had respected his boundaries, Benny too. Neither of them had bent Cas over and it was the longest time Cas had gone without sex. And Cas could feel nothing but gratitude to these two men. It was as if, day by day, his past was being cleaned and washed away by his mates. And the lack of sex was really helping. It helped Cas to forget how he was mercilessly fucked more times than he could count. With Dean and Benny holding back it allowed Cas to know they weren’t those faceless johns throwing a twenty down to fuck into him.

But now he was really thinking about sex.

“Dean,” he gently shook his alpha, he did feel bad, Dean had been working like crazy and he had to be tired. But Cas could feel the slick building and he worried he was going into heat. “Dean,” he shook a bit harder and green eyes opened sleepily. But they opened a whole lot faster when Dean took a deep breath.

“Hey, hello,” he smiled and rolled so he could lay on his mate. “Is this ok?” Cas nodded as Dean leaned down and kissed slowly. He gently nudged Cas’s mouth open with his tongue and massaged every crevice of his omega’s mouth. Cas ran his hands slowly up Dean’s naked back (after the cards were put away the men just fell asleep in a messy, naked bundle). They reveled in the skin on skin contact and Dean was patient and gentle going only at Cas’s pace. They made out forever, quietly consumed with one another and falling into place.

“Should we,” Cas panted as Dean’s hands moved down to pet his hips and he mouthed at the underside of the omega’s jaw. “Should we wake him?” they both turned and took in Benny’s sleeping face and Dean nodded.

“Benny,” he smacked his omega’s shoulder as Cas wrapped his legs around his thighs and Dean felt his young mate lining them up. “Benny!” he pulled the pillow away and then hit his mate’s stomach, after that he could hardly care if Benny was going to be awake for this or not, he was going to make love to his mate.

He leaned down for another kiss and their hands were soft on bodies as they breathed the same hot air and made tenderness a palpable thing. Dean stretched his body out so he was perfectly aligned with his mate and looked down in question. Cas nodded hard and his breath hitched when Dean pushed in.

They both started when another pair of hands gently rubbed all over and Cas looked over to catch blue eyes. Dean started an easy rhythm and Cas was comforted by the forehead pressed into his cheek and his omega looking, smiling on.

“Oh Dean,” every breath, sound, pant, and sigh was soft from Cas and Dean too was not his normal roaring self. He was always noisy with sex, but for some reason, maybe it was the slow, easy pace, he found himself content to breathe softly as he cradled his new mate.

“You’re doing so well,” Benny murmured, he moved closer so he could nose at Cas, “You’re both so beautiful,” he worshiped them and captured Cas’s lips. Dean kept moving in easily and he could feel the hard line of cock between them pulsing with need.

“Baby,” he nosed at Cas’s ear, “Baby can I…?”

“Please, faster, oh Dean faster,” Cas was still soft and he moaned quietly when Dean circled his hips faster and sweat began to build between them. Benny took care and threw the blanket away, really it was just so he could get a better view of his new favorite thing to watch. Seriously it was as good as getting fucked, watching his alpha make love to his omega.

“Benny,” Cas keened and he pulled the omega back in for a kiss. Dean kept up his job and reveled in how perfectly similar and how perfectly different Cas felt compared to Benny. Benny Dean could throw around and fuck mercilessly, but Cas…Cas Dean wanted to cradle and kiss and ease into. Now that wasn’t to say down the road when Cas felt more comfortable those roles could be reversed… but now was not the time to think of that. Now was the time to guide his hips just a little faster and knot his gorgeous mate.

So he moved a bit faster and Cas choked a moan in the back of his throat. He threw his head back and held on to Dean and Benny’s shoulder as he felt his wave coming. Dean pushed in harder and snapped his hips just a little more and he felt hot cum exploding and twitching out as Cas curled up into his neck.

The alpha thrust faster and felt his knot tugging at his base, but still he was missing something. Cas nuzzled up into his neck still riding his high solved the problem. Dean gasped when sharp teeth found his collarbone and bit hard. Cas held on as Dean thrust harder and felt his knot swell with cum and lock him in place as he coated inside his mate. He fell forward with a grunt and Cas licked the blood from the bite at his neck.

“I’m sorry,” he trembled and whispered, Dean looked down and saw a perfect mating bite in the perfect spot.

“What are you sorry for, baby,” he brushed a hand through Cas’s sweaty hair. “I’ve always wanted a mating bite.”

“Well you could have told me,” Benny smiled and wrapped his bear arms around them both.

“Truth?” Dean looked at his old mate and Benny nodded, “I fell in love with you the instant I saw you, but I always knew something was missing.” Benny nodded, they both looked at Cas.

“Me? You knew I was missing from…”

“About four months in.” Dean whispered, he was afraid of how Benny would take it, but the man just nodded along with him.

“Well I’m here now,” and he full on melted at the soft, incredibly happy smiles he got.

“Yes you are.”

***

Cas wasn’t going to say anything about overprotective mates. He didn’t want to. He did warn his new boss that his mates would be stopping by and the man, a kind beta, understood.

So Cas donned a blue vest and worked at the gas station just down the block from Benny’s garage. Benny had wanted Cas to work at the station connected to his work but there were no openings but Cas didn’t mind. He also didn’t mind that Benny seemed to stop at every lunch break and Dean’s “new” patrol route took him past the Gas’n Sip five times a day. Or at least five times every time Cas was working.

But Cas couldn’t be happier, sure the job wasn’t one he would want to do forever, but he was happy earning a paycheck (a totally legal one with his name on it and everything) and he was happy serving customers who didn’t look at him like they knew what he was. He had a clean start.

It even made up for the fact that he was truly awful at his job. He tried as hard as he could and he was learning. Like he learned to not change out the slushy machine taps when there was still slushy drink in the containers. He learned to set the oven timer to five minutes before the baking should be done so he didn’t burn the cinnamon rolls. He still couldn’t learn the damn computer but he did try.

He felt like a valued member of society when he could give directions and he was never called a bitch or whore or trash.

He felt good.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who have been wishing me well on the dissertation! I finished it this morning and now I am signing off my computer for a week for vacation. I'm not even taking my laptop with me and I'm super excited to just bask in the knitting glory that is the knitting boot camp I'm going to and I really hope to win first place in the Knitliture contest. I knitted a lace shawl in the Ravenclaw colors so it's totally nerdy and I really liked how it turned out. But I couldn't leave you hanging so I wanted to post as my last send off before I close my laptop for a week.

“Hey darlin’,” Benny smiled at the entrance when Cas was returning his blue vest.

“I can walk home myself,” Cas complained, but never too hard when he slipped his hand into his mate’s. He waved off his boss and stole Benny’s black newsboys hat. Before his mate could do anything Cas shoved it on and made a face.

“Do I look like you?” he giggled and Benny swiped to get his hat back.

“No, darlin’ I’m much prettier.” Cas laughed and wacked Benny on the arm. He leaned back and Benny gave up the fight to get his hat back, it did look cute on his mate anyway. They walked back in the growing cold arm in arm to an empty apartment. Dean was on a two week conference, he’d tried to get his mates to come with but Cas was worried he’d lose his job of four weeks if he turned around and took a vacation. And there was no way in hell Benny or Dean were letting Cas out of their sights.

“Did something happen at work today, you smell different,” Cas nosed his mate and Benny sighed.

“Dunno, I don’t think I smell any different.” Cas smiled into his neck and warmed his cold nose as they got to the apartment doors. “Hey you just wanna smell me!”

“Are you complaining?”

“Hell no,” Benny laughed, “Though I would prefer if you scented me after I got us home and showered.” He laughed harder at the exaggerated sigh on his neck.

“I suppose that can be arranged. What do you want me to make for supper?” Cas looked under the brim of the hat that was a little too big for him and grinned.

“Oh do my ears play tricks on me,” Benny laughed as they made their way up to their apartment. “Did my mate say _he_ was going to cook?” Cas punched his arm and they got into their apartment. The young omega moved to the thermostat and turned the heat up, it was early September so the weather was cold and Cas couldn’t wait to spend the night cuddled under a downy blanket with his mate. The only thing that would make it better was if their other mate was with them.

“You shouldn’t have to cook every night.”

“Mmm, but I like cooking every night.” Cas shrugged, he wasn’t really going to put up that much of a fight, besides he was dying to know how _Sense and Sensibility_ finished out. He followed his mate to their bedroom and donned sweats. Benny grabbed his wrist when he was half naked and just stared at him.

Benny could feel his heart swell as he took in his healthy mate. Cas had gained back the weight he should have been at and now he was impossibly beautiful and his body was a masterpiece.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Cas felt Benny’s forehead.

“Are you sure you’re ok? You feel warm.”

“Nah, darlin’ I’m fine.” Cas regarded him warily.

“Ok…”

As Benny showered Cas lost himself in the Dashwood sisters and when his omega came out he couldn’t help a snort of laughter bubble out at the sight of his young mate. Cas was lying on his back on the couch with his legs thrown over the back of the cushions above his head. He worried his thumb absently as he was completely lost in his book. Benny just smiled his way to the kitchen and any time he felt like feeling his heart swell all over again he’d peek out and see those long legs dangling on top of the couch.

Cas indeed got his wish as he snuggled Benny to death on the couch, though he was disappointed when his mate said he was too warm for blankets.

Benny was also too warm for blankets when they got to bed and Cas had to wrap himself up in sweats, a sweatshirt, and three blankets as Benny turned the heating down to sixty and proceeded to turn their apartment into an igloo.

At approximately four in the morning Cas found the reason as to his mate’s sudden need for all things frigid.

Benny was in heat.

It was what Cas smelled earlier, only an alpha would know what that smell meant and as Cas was only an omega he couldn’t smell the rich undertones to Benny’s overly fertile slick.

It was probably the fake knot Benny was desperately trying to finish himself off with that clued Castiel in that his mate was in heat.

“Hey, what can I do?” he rubbed all over his mate’s naked, sweaty skin. “Do you want me to open a window?”

“N-no,” Benny choked out, “N-no alpha here,” Cas nodded. If the window were opened any alpha passing would smell the rich, heady scent of ripe omega and with no alpha around to protect them they were free. So Cas ran to the front closet and pulled out a fan. He positioned it on his mate and Benny sighed in thanks.

Cas took over the fake knot and rammed it hard in Benny’s weeping hole. The omega moaned and came all over the sheets. Cas left the plastic in place and ran his hands all over Benny’s sweaty chest. He ran to the hall closet again and then got a towel, ran it under cool water, and came back to sponge Benny off.

“Do you want me to call Dean?”

“No,” Benny was much calmer, but the heat was hardly gone, “Even if he leaves now it’ll take two days and my heat will be over by then.” Cas nodded and hid behind his mate away from the fan. He was near shivering but Benny was radiating heat like the sun. He watched his favorite blue eyes flutter shut and Benny was able to sleep for a few hours.

It was enough time for Cas to call his boss and one coworker to cover for him making the necessary excuses. He also called Benny’s work to excuse his mate and he felt oddly good at being able to care for Benny. When he hung up he heard Benny shifting and keening for release. He went back in and found his mate tearing himself up with the fake knot trying to find a way to slake the need in him.

“Cas,” Benny begged. He _needed_ so bad. He was going to go insane, and he hardly noticed the pain he was putting himself in. He needed his mate. “Cas please,” he whined and Cas stripped instantly. Benny cried in thanks and presented himself.

“I don’t know what to do…” Cas knelt behind his mate and rubbed Benny’s ass. He took the fake knot gently out of Benny’s hands and threw it across the room. He then leaned in and kissed and licked the angry, red skin and Benny moaned.

“Just do what you’ve seen Dean do,” Cas nodded and pulled himself up so he was arching over his mate’s back just as he’d seen his alpha do. When he thrust in it was hard to tell who moaned louder. If this is what it felt like to fuck someone…Cas was going to be doing a lot of fucking. Benny was just happy that he was getting filled with something far greater than that fake piece of plastic. In the far back of his mind that wasn’t effected by the heat he told himself he should be celebrating Cas’s first _first_ but he couldn’t think about that now.

“Oh wow,” Cas mouthed at the back of Benny’s neck and he ignored that he should go slower for Benny’s sake. He thrust fast and his legs were on fire and he felt like he was a rutting teenager desperately trying to get off.

“Oh fuck, Cas right there,” Benny moaned and Cas obliged by making sure he hit that exact spot every time. He ran his hands along sweaty skin and found Benny’s cock to stroke him off. “Yes, yes, fuck, yes, thank you, thank you, thank you,” Benny started to babble as he came and clenched around Cas. The omega shuddered and Benny felt his heat slake just a bit when he felt himself get filled with cum.

Cas guided them down and they panted, spooned tight, with Cas still buried in his lover. He refused to notice any oversensitivity as he was going to be there for his mate.

“Thank you,” Benny panted.

“My pleasure, baby,” Cas mouthed at the back of his mate’s neck.

“Next time you can…I want you to bite me.” Benny said softly. His heat brain wouldn’t give him the words to explain how every time he saw the bite at Dean’s neck he felt a wild surge of longing. He wanted to be marked by his mate too and he sighed when Cas nodded.

It took seven more sessions with Cas and one bite later for the heat to finally slake and Benny to return to normal.

“Hey maybe next time we can share a heat.” Benny said over coffee on their first day back to work. Cas nodded tiredly. Benny’s heat had been awesome, the man smelled amazing and Cas really couldn’t get over how exquisite it felt to bend his omega over and fuck mercilessly into him. But _damn_ it took a lot out of him. Benny was a demanding dude when it came to getting him to orgasm and it had taken all of Cas’s strength and stamina to get through each of the sessions.

“Yeah and then Dean will have his hands full.” Benny laughed and slid more eggs onto his tired mate’s plate.

“Yeah well you haven’t had him go into rut. I can barely keep up and last time he was in rut I was in heat.” He widened his eyes to give Cas the message.

“Fuck, if it was this hard to keep up with you and then Dean…”

“Proves my theory that we were always made for a third mate.” Benny beamed at him and then groaned when he saw the time.

“I forgot to tell you, I picked up an extra shift of one of the girls who covered for me during your heat.” Cas called as Benny was changing in the bedroom. “I’ll get off at ten.”

“Ok I’ll be there to pick you up.” Benny yawned impressively.

“No, you are going to work, then you are coming back here to sleep for five years to make up for all that energy you used up.” Cas put his hands on his hips.

“Fine, but I’m going to expect you to text me every half hour.” Benny yawned again.

“Ok,” Cas laughed.

The day was long and boring, it was nice to take an hour off to see Benny. Cas’s boss had insisted if the dude was going to put in a fourteen hour day he had to have an hour off for dinner.

Perhaps if Castiel had known this was the last time he was going to see his mate maybe he wouldn’t have insisted Benny go to bed while he ate a lonely sandwich by himself. Maybe he would have crawled in bed with Benny and taken a nap curled in his omega’s arms. Maybe he would have dug into his energy and made love one last time.

At least he would have said “I love you.”

Because that was the first thought Cas had when Zach dropped the gun on the counter. Did he tell Benny he loved him today? Did he tell Dean when he called walking back to work after his dinner break?

“Cassie.”

“I know what you’re going to say,” Cas reached into his pocket and pulled out all of his cash. He’d spent as little as possible of his paychecks and while it wasn’t much it was cash. “Just take all of it, I can get more.” Zach ruffled through the bills with the end of his gun.

“That’s about two nights worth, now I know you’re cheap but it’s still much less than what you’d be making on your corner.” Cas swallowed hard when the gun pointed at his chest. “You’re coming with me, _whore_.”

“No.”

“Excuse me?”

“I’m not going with you, you don’t own me.” Cas’s voice faltered slightly at the end of the sentence but he held firm. “J-just because you’re an alpha doesn’t mean I have to listen to you.” Zach raised an eyebrow. “I am a person too.” Cas squared his shoulders.

“Alright,” Zach smiled and opened his palms, “I can’t argue with that. I’m going to go over to Peach street now,” Cas paled, “Apartment 207, right? That’s where you’ve been playing house now for two months? I’m going to go into Apartment 207 and I’m going to take this gun and blow that pretty little omega’s brains out.” Zach’s voice was deadly, “Then I’m going to sit and wait for that handsome alpha to come back from his retreat and I’m going to shoot him in the heart.”

“Please,” Cas shook. “Don’t.”

“Don’t what?”

“Please don’t kill my mates.”

“Or what?” Cas looked in confusion. “What are you going to give me for not killing _your mates_?”

“I’ll give you money, I’ll give you everything I make.”

“We’ve already established I don’t want the piss poor money you make here, Cassie. Try better.”

“I’ll go back with you,” Cas trembled. “I’ll work the streets, just please, don’t hurt them.” Zach looked cruelly on.

“I think that’s a fair trade, although I have a few items to add to our contract.” Cas sighed. “Two more years, and I’m not covering your rent.” The omega tried to swallow his fear. He was going to spend the next fifteen years on the streets.

“Alright, but you have to swear to never hurt my mates.”

“Done.” Zach slapped his hands together. It was nine thirty and Cas was the only attendant until the graveyard shift started at ten. As Zach was looking out the window Cas slipped off his small leather bracelet, a two month anniversary gift from Benny and Dean and put it in the cash register. It was the only way he could say goodbye.

“Well, Cassie, let’s go.” Cas sighed again and forced himself to follow out to Zach’s car. He took one look down the street in the direction of home and said a silent farewell.

***

Benny woke with a start when the phone rang.

“Hello?” he said groggily rubbing his tired eyes.

“Benny? It’s Jo, do you know where Castiel is?”

“What?” Benny was fully awake and having one of those moments when he knew something was very, _very_ wrong. “Where would he be, he’s at work.”

“I’m at work right now and he’s not here, his bracelet is in the register.” Jo knew that damn piece of jewelry anywhere, Cas showed it off all the time. He told Jo shyly it was the first gift he’d ever been given and he loved that cheap braided leather.

“I’ll be there in five minutes.”

Three days later Dean came wearily through the door. Benny was on his feet in seconds and rushing to him. Dean shook his head and the omega started to cry.

It had taken five minutes for Benny to run, in full pajamas, to the Gas’n Sip.

It had taken less than three minutes to call Dean and one drive that broke every speeding law possible to get there in ten hours.

Then it was a flash of the badge and the security cameras showed Cas and the back of someone’s head. Zach had been smart with the gun, it was impossible to see and to everyone it looked like Cas was willingly leaving everything to go with this man.

Only his mates insisted that he was going against his will.

So Dean made his way to the city and combed it to find his omega.

And Cas had told him, knowing Zach was behind the corner with a gun cocked at Dean’s head, to fuck off.

“I’m done playing house just leave.” He said bitterly and Dean’s heart broke.

“He’s not coming back,” Dean wept into Benny’s shoulder.

“He’s just working things out, he’ll be back.” The omega insisted.

Dean prayed he was right.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as I said I will be gone for a week, I know you guys totally love me for updating, right? Ok please don't kill me. I promise to have the next chapter up next week when I get back and you know if you want to come and kill me at knit camp you are totally welcome to just please vote for my shawl first then you can totally kill me. 
> 
> Love to you all! 
> 
> Oh and if you would be so kind I just posted a brand new work which will be as long as this one (cue about 200 pages) so you can sidle over there and give it some love!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! And the dissertation is done, so there's been a lot of celebrating here in my apartment. Not much to say, I think my brain is still a bit broken after writing and researching so much so I thought I would edit my work here and post more chapters. That being said:
> 
> WARNING: This chapter has very graphic violence in it, I won't say anything more but if you want to skip parts I wanted to let you know ahead of time.

“Hey brood bitch what are you out here looking for?” Cas didn’t turn his head listening to the catcalls down the block. He just got done servicing one of his beta regulars and he was hoping for an early night. But then again he’d stay out till dawn if there was the promise of one more john. He hoped Zach wouldn’t be by so he could curl up on the mattress at the back of the alley, but then if Zach caught him sleeping there again…Cas rubbed the deep bruise at his side. It was almost worth sleeping on a park bench or under the bridge just to steer clear of the pimp.

“You already got a knot baby, why are you coming out here?” The calls were getting closer.

“Aww maybe she’s horny and hubby doesn’t want to hurt the pup.” Someone cooed. There was a growl and then a wet smack and someone yelping. Footsteps ran away and Cas was inwardly happy. Not because of the quiet it produced but if there were less workers on the streets then more could come to him.

What he wasn’t expecting was the rich scent of warm molasses and cloves and the sharp scent of basil, there was something else with the scent too but Cas couldn’t quite place it.

“Benny?” he looked and there was his mate.

His incredibly pregnant mate.

“Benny,” Cas was off his perch in seconds and running to do exactly what he didn’t know but everything in him told him to run to his mate and protect and care for and scent and rub his hands all over the swollen belly.

“Hey darlin’,” Benny whispered and Cas wanted to wrap his omega in his arms and never let go. “I finally found you.” The pregnant omega trembled when he saw the dark circles under his mate’s eyes and the dangerous weight Cas was currently carrying, which appeared to be less than Benny’s shoe. The man was skin and bones, and the skin was greyish and if Benny hadn’t been so freaking pregnant he would have been riled at the bruise poking out on Cas’s arm.

“Couldn’t you have concentrated?” Benny laughed and rubbed his stomach.

“Yeah no, this thing won’t let me find anything that isn’t a bacon cheeseburger or cherry poptarts.” Cas laughed and looked up and down the street. No one was around, he leaned in and smelled gently at Benny’s neck and caught a whiff of the familiar scent but it was enhanced beautifully by the pup. He chanced another glance around them and rubbed the curving stomach earning a sigh from his mate.

“So Dean finally knocked you up, huh?” he kept rubbing and he turned his mate into jelly, he led Benny to his seat and helped the omega down. Then he went back to rubbing gently.

“Uh, no. You did.” Benny looked at Cas who’s eyes were huge. “Uh remember when Dean was gone and you helped me through my heat?” Cas nodded, “Well…Dean got back and he got into another stupid accident with a drug dealer and he was in the hospital. He’s fine!” He said quickly when Cas turned white. “He’s fine, he just got a few broken bones and was banged up for a while. But by the time we were able to really, ah, be together I was quite noticeably pregnant.” He huffed a laugh which Cas met. “I did not know omegas could breed, you?” Cas shook his head in disbelief. “Well anyway I’m eight months and ready to light a fire under my ass and smoke the thing out.” Cas laughed. “And Dean…oh right there,” Cas had found a tight muscle in his back, “Dean is nesting the shit out of everything. Typical alpha, he’s gone psycho making sure I’m nowhere near sharp objects, he’s covered everything in blankets and pillows, oh! And we’re moving.”

“Moving?” Cas’s heart fell. It seemed now that his duty was done, getting the couple happy and pregnant, there was no more need of him.

“Yeah, we’re gonna get a house on a farm. You’d love it, there’s so much space and air and sunlight. It’s got this huge kitchen and all these bedrooms.”

“Sounds nice.” He rubbed hard at another spot and Benny went boneless in his arms, moaning softly. “So um…is Dean mad?”

“Mad? About what?”

“About this,” Cas rubbed Benny’s stomach, “About it being me and not him…” Benny turned as much as his huge stomach would allow and stared hard at Castiel.

“Nothing could be further from the truth. He’s over the moon and he just wants you _home_. We both do.” Cas looked down and rested his head on Benny’s shoulder. “Besides,” the man said after a while, “He’s going to be _pissed_ at me. I snuck out.” Cas stopped his massage and looked at his mate in shock.

“You what?”

“I snuck out, he’s keeping me under 24 hour surveillance and I had to see you. So I bribed one of the mechanics I work with and he drove me here.”

“Why didn’t you drive?”

“Look at me Cas! I’m the size of a minivan, I could not fit behind the wheel of one.”

“Please tell me you aren’t on bed rest Benny.”

“What I want to know is how do you get around if you don’t have a driver? Or what if I was going to have twins?! I’d have to sit sideways in the back!”

“Benny…”

“I’m not on bed rest. Though Dean keeps threatening to put me on it no matter what the doctors say.”

“So you really are fine?”

“No! I’m not fine! _I am_ _growing a person_.” Benny started to breathe heavily, “An actual human person is inside me right now and very soon that person will be coming out of me and it will hurt and I am scared and I don’t have my mate with me!”

“But you said Dean was…”

“I’m not talking about Dean! I need _you_ Castiel.” Benny’s eyes were full of tears and the massage was all but forgotten. “I’m terrified and I need my mate, and he’s there but you aren’t. And no matter how many times he rocks me to sleep, or rubs my feet, or gets me the worst food combinations imaginable, he isn’t _you_. I need both of you.”

“Benny,” Cas cupped his mate’s face and rubbed small circles. “He will come after you,” Cas said softly, “And now you have a pup to think about, you can’t take me back and have that risk on you.” Benny nodded tiredly, he tried to put up a fight but there was no fight left in him. The only strength he had left was to beg Cas not to call Dean. He took out his cell and called his mechanic friend with his address and Cas helped him into the man’s truck.

He couldn’t watch it drive away. He turned his back and wept as his mate, his pup, his love rode away in the night.

“Charming performance,” a dark voice came out of the shadows. “I see I’m going to have to keep a better eye on you Cassie.” Zach oozed out of the shadows. Of course he’d seen and heard everything. “So you knocked someone up. You know it sounds like he’s better off without you. You gave him everything he wanted. As soon as that pup gets here he’s going to forget all about you.” Cas sighed.

“What do you want? You’re keeping me from earning.” Zach’s face got dangerous.

“ _You’re_ keeping _you_ from earning, don’t think I havn’t see those hurt puppy eyes you’ve been carrying around for eight months, and now I know why and I’m going to be keeping a very close eye on you from now on.”

                                                                                                    ***

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Dean cried over and over as Benny screamed and pushed. The omega had his hand in a death grip but he refused to notice his pain as he watched the agony his mate was going through.

“Ok one more push and…” the doctor cheered on as Benny yelled loudly and then collapsed on the bed. “It’s a girl!” Dean leaned over as much as he could without breaking the death grip and was slightly sick but mostly in awe.

She was six pounds three ounces. A peanut if ever there was one. Her skin was pink and new and when she cried she threw her entire body and face into it as if she was going to try like hell to show she was alive and kicking. After she was settled, cleaned, and wrapped in a pink blanket she was handed to Dean who felt like he was holding the weight of the world. He leaned down and showed her to Benny and the man’s face broke into a beam.

Benny fell into an exhausted sleep after that. The nurses cleaned him up and wheeled a cradle in for the baby.

Dean couldn’t give her up.

The nurses smiled indulgently at the brand new father and showed him where the call button was if he needed it. So Dean settled them in the rocking chair next to a sleeping Benny and the alpha curled his new pup on his chest where she instantly fell asleep.

“You’re other father couldn’t be here right now,” Dean whispered, “He’s working things out, but he’ll be here soon.”

It hit Dean when they were leaving the hospital the next evening. Cas wasn’t working things out, he was trapped and Dean had been too stupid to understand it.

So he strapped his new baby and mate in the backseat and got behind the wheel and closed his eyes and concentrated. He shushed Benny when the man tried to say something and _there!_ he had it.

Cas wasn’t on the chair at his corner. Dean left the car locked and gave his gun to Benny for protection. He walked cautiously down the alley where he could hear wet, sickening sounds. The rancid smell hit him in the face and he nearly fell backwards if he also didn’t catch the faintest hit of the ocean.

His mate was pushed roughly against a brick wall while another alpha rocked into him. His arm was twisted back painfully and though Dean couldn’t see his face his eyes went a terrifying red when he saw the bruises covering his back. The alpha pounded him mercilessly into the wall as another alpha came up and started punching him. Dean surged forward but strong arms stopped him.

“Hey two at a time, wait your turn.” The guy looked like a sleazy used car salesman. His beady eyes and bald head made him look sinister and Dean realized. This was Zach. This was Cas’s pimp. He went into a blind rage and threw the man against the wall.

A whoosh of air left the man’s body and before he had time to react Dean punched him hard in the kidney. Then another punch to the eye, where his head bounced sickenly off the brick, it didn’t knock him out but it did put him out of commission for a minute. There was a scream and the sound of breaking bones behind him and the alpha fucking his mate had broken Cas’s arm in his rut. The arm hung limply but the alpha still held onto it and before Dean could get there it was wrenched from its socket and Cas screamed again.

Dean went full on alpha after that. He grabbed the alpha fucking by the throat and squeezed until the man let go and pulled back. His buddy tried to punch Dean, and landed a few good hits, but they just bounced off. Dean threw his foot out hard and kicked the knee out of one of the alphas and when he went down Dean kicked him so hard in the head he fell like a flour sack and stayed down.

Dean’s eyes were a terrifying red as he continued to squeeze the alpha’s throat.

“Dean, mate,” Cas whispered in his head and red eyes snapped to him. He breathed harder when he saw the deep bruises and cuts all over Cas’s body. He was covered with dried blood and there were layers to the marred bruises. Cas was being beaten for a while. “Alpha, mate please, you’ve protected me, just let’s go.” Dean breathed hard but something in Cas’s words got through to his alpha.

He dropped the man and he fell, unconscious, on the ground. Dean kicked Zachariah in the head one final time to knock the man out and then they walked out of the alleyway.

Benny was out of the car in a flash and white and terrified when the two came out. Dean’s eyes were bleeding back to their normal green and his breathing slowed. Benny went into care mode and found a blanket in the trunk that he wrapped gently on his hurt, naked mate. Dean had to drag him back when Benny took in the extent of Cas’s injuries as the omega wanted to go and kill everyone in the alleyway.

“We should call the police.” He said wearily. He called Bobby, explained the whole mess and soon they were hearing sirens and seeing flashing lights. His eyes nearly bled red again when they were waiting for the cops as he saw the limp way Cas’s arm hung at his side and it took both his mates whispering in his ears to calm him down.  Sam was there and waved them off when they loaded the three men up and Dean didn’t hesitate but raced like a demon back to the hospital.

Cas passed out before they got to the ER and Dean ignored all the squawks as he easily lifted his mate and carried him through the doors. Dean was terrified at how he had to use less than a third his strength to lift his mate and Cas was deathly pale and limp in his arms.

The staff went into immediate action and Dean watched as they whisked the omega away. He was terrified and he rubbed his face wearily. Benny came in a bit later with the baby strapped into a papoose on his chest.

“He’s going to be fine,” Benny whispered, but it was more to make himself better than for his mate.

They waited in the small room at the ER for two hours before anyone came to talk to them. Dean went to the nurse’s station every fifteen minutes for and update and to remind the poor nurses that he and Benny were Cas’s mates and they deserved any update possible.

“Dean Winchester and Benny Lafiette?” both men rose instantly and Benny looked down at the tiny squeak in his hand at his chest but his baby girl was fine. The doctor was kindly and he smiled gently at the worried men.

“Castiel is fine, his shoulder was disconnected and we were able to pop it back in place. It looks like he had a severe break in his radius and ulna,” the doctor pointed to the area in his forearm. “We’re waiting for the X-rays to come back, but right now I think Castiel will need surgery to set the bones in place.” He gave a calm smile at the two hyperventilating men. “It sounds worse than it is, the break is a bad one and a cast won’t keep it in place. If only one of the bones had broken then we could have set the arm but with the arm free floating right now it will be better if Castiel had the surgery.”

“Ok,” Benny nodded, he patted Dean’s arm. “How soon can he have the surgery?”

“We will be able to do it as soon as the X-rays get back.”

“Ok.”

“So there are other things we have to worry about along with the arm.”

“Along with…” Dean’s voice died.

“Castiel has some exposure injuries, he’s been exposed to some mild frostbite for a few months because of the colder weather. The frostbite is better because the weather has been getting warmer, but he will have skin problems for a while. He’s also extremely malnourished so we have him on fluids and medication to get him back to where he needs to be.” He smiled gently again when the men looked terrified. “I know this sounds terrifying but we are doing everything we can and he’s strong. His numbers are better than I would have hoped for someone with the level of exposure that he’s had.”

“So that means he’s going to be ok?”

“Yes, if he takes to the medication and stays stable he’ll be fine.”

“What about STDs?” Dean looked at Benny incredulously but the omega spoke on, “He was forced into prostitution and he may have picked something up…” The doctor nodded gravely.

“I’ll run some tests but I know we can rule out the viruses that can be found in the blood. We had to run his blood for other tests and there were no more abnormalities than his malnourishment. So that means no HIV or hepatitis, or syphilis.” Both men sighed in relief. “We’re setting him up in a room right now so I can lead you back but he hasn’t regained consciousness since he was admitted.”

“Is that ok?” Dean panicked.

“He’s been under extreme stress and his body has just gone in sleep mode for a while, it’s a survival mechanism. It’s normal,” the doctor nodded. “I’m not worried, do you want to see him?” he smiled at the chorus of yesses and led the men back.

Cas was tiny in the bed. They could have fit three of him in the bed and the tubes in his arms looked as thick as his arms. There were wires on his chest and a tube in his nose. The hospital gown he was in looked about seven sizes too big for him and Dean was just mesmerized by the way his chest went gently up and down.

“He’s breathing on his own, which is good, he’s strong and I think he’ll make a full recovery.” The doctor had followed them in and busied himself by checking machines. “Excuse me,” he left the room when a tech came in.

“This is your daughter,” Benny whispered as he tilted the tiny face on his chest to Cas’s sleeping one. “She doesn’t have a name yet, but she is so excited to meet you.” he sniffed and Dean came up to caress Cas’s pale cheek.

“I guess we know who’s the stable one in a crisis.” Dean said quietly as he rested his head on Benny’s shoulder.

“Alright, I have Castiel’s X-rays and both his ulna and radius were broken so he will need two plates and screws put in to stabilize his arm, he’ll need to be in a cast for five weeks, but we’ll talk about recovery time and aftercare tomorrow.” The men nodded and watched as Cas got wheeled away.

“He’s going to be fine, he has to be fine.” Benny said to his daughter’s head as the pup squeaked and shifted on his chest.

 


	10. Chapter 10

When Cas woke up he thought he’d died. The past few hours, well really the past few months had been hazy at the best of times so he really didn’t remember the hours before waking up. But now he was convinced he’d died.

There was no pain, so check one. The room was soft and comforting, check two. His mate’s arm was around him, and Dean was spooned tight to his side, check three. His mate’s breath was deep as his stomach went in and out pressing on his side and calming Cas with every pull of scent he got, check four. His other mate was in a chair next to him, check five. Benny’s eyes were closed and his breathing was heavy and Cas got whiffs of his scent too which made him completely comforted, check six. A tiny bundle was wrapped and resting on Benny’s chest with one of his mate’s large hands covering it completely. The baby bump Cas had seen a month ago, that he had convinced himself was a dream, was now just a gentle curve and there was the proof it wasn’t a dream softly snorting in its sleep. Check seven.

So Cas was dead and this was heaven.

All in all, as Cas took in the three sleeping forms around him, not a bad place to be. So he leaned his face on Dean’s cheek and fell back asleep. Heaven could wait just a bit longer for him to grab a catnap.

When he woke a second time it was still dark in the room and Dean was still spooned into him but the chair was empty.

“Hey sorry I didn’t mean to wake you,” Benny came into focus his shirt was open and a tiny head was nursing and Cas wished he had the strength to get up and kiss his mate. “She won’t eat if I’m sitting so that’s why I was shifting around.”

“She’s a she,” Cas croaked and with one hand Benny rocked the pup and with the other he held out a pink cup with a straw for Cas to sip.

“Yup, two days old and already high maintenance,” Benny chuckled as there came a whimper at his chest.  He rocked a bit harder and Cas grabbed the cup from him and watched as his mate started to pace again, cooing at the tiny bundle.

“So I’m not dead?”

“No darlin’ you’re not,” Benny caressed his face and Cas smiled dreamily.

“Good, because I want this,” he murmured as he fell back asleep.

When he woke for the third time the room was completely empty save for him. He fell back on the pillows and just breathed deep with his eyes closed and took in his mates’ scents.

“I’m going to be in the damn room,” Dean barged in and he was angry. Cas pushed himself up as much as his one good, but tired, arm would allow him.  “If I want to be next to my fucking mate I’m going to be next to my fucking mate.” His mate paced the room with the little bundle of pup in his arm as Benny and then Sam followed him in. Without thinking Dean handed the baby over to Cas like he’d done it millions of times already.

Cas blinked in surprise when he looked down on this tiny pink creation. She was drop dead gorgeous and still too tiny to have a scent of her own, but she smelled like all babies and she waved a tiny fist in the air trying to grab at the tube in Cas’s nose. He cradled her in his lap and sling and wiggled his fingers in front of her.

And when that tiny pink fist grabbed his pinky and barely wrapped around it, Cas was a goner. He fell instantly in love and he cooed and made faces and ignored everything around him and just fell in love with his daughter.

Benny came around and they shifted so he could share the hospital bed and hold the baby so she didn’t rest on Cas’s bad arm. Cas rested himself on Benny’s chest and shoulder and they watched Dean rage at his partner.

“You can’t be in the room Dean, you’re the mate and you’re the one who kicked those guys’ heads in! You’re going to be questioned too!”

“And I’m fine with that,” Dean yelled and he got shushed by his mates when the baby made a face and scrunched up, ready to cry. Cas watched in envy as Benny used his two good hands to rewrap her tight in her blankets and she gave a yawn that was the size of her entire body before closing her eyes to sleep. Once he saw his pup was taken care of Dean turned back on his partner.

“I’m fine with being questioned, I just want to be here with Cas in case he needs me.”

“Dean you can’t,” Sam started but Cas talked over him.

“I’m always going to need you,” that brought silence to the room. “You and Benny, I’m always going to need you, but if I were to make a confession because I might be incriminating myself you can’t be here because you’re a cop, and if you had any prior knowledge of my crimes then you could get into trouble too. Or the men could go free because if they thought you had a hand in this then the case could be thrown out.” He said looking at Sam who nodded. “So Dean I need you, I’ll never stop needing you. But when the police come here I need you out of the room.” Dean nodded and came over to his mates. There was no room for him on the bed but he bent over and kissed Cas reverently. When he was done Benny kissed him too and Cas rested again on his omega’s shoulder.

The cops came shortly after and Sam took Dean away. They allowed Benny to stay on the promise he wouldn’t interfere.  Bobby was with them and that calmed Dean down to no end.

“Name?”

“Castiel James Novak.”

“Date of Birth?”

“February 16, 1992.” Benny raged and was asked to leave. He gave his daughter to Cas for comfort and so someone could watch over Cas but he couldn’t stand it. His mate was twenty-four. Barely. It was April so Cas had been twenty-four for less than two months. He was twenty-three when they met. Twenty-three when Benny saw all his scars, twenty-three when he got Benny pregnant. Twenty-three when he was arrested. He had to have started drugs when he was fifteen and Benny went into a rage.

“What are you doing out here?” Dean hissed. “I was counting on you to stay by his side.”

“I couldn’t.” Benny sank his forehead on Dean’s flannel clad shoulder. He breathed in pine and cinnamon and calmed. “He’s twenty-four, Dean, he just turned twenty-four a month and a half ago.” Dean understood immediately.

“Fuck,” he breathed, “We’re gonna take care of him,” Benny nodded forcefully.

“When did you first move to the city, or have you always been here?”

“Listen officers,” Cas felt a shift in the blankets he was holding but she was still dead asleep. “I can answer your questions or I can just tell you everything, which is going to be faster? Because I’m not letting this little girl go and she’s going to need to be fed soon and my mate will be back. So which is faster?” Bobby quirked a smile and spoke gruffly.

“Just tell us everything you want.”

“I started selling myself when I was fourteen. It started as a dare and when I saw what kind of money I could make I thought I’d save for college. I never went because I was too strung out on drugs to even comprehend time let alone got to classes and understand what was going on. Zachariah Smith came to me and offered to be my pimp and pay for all my drugs. When I was twenty-one one of my friends overdosed and died, it was my wakeup call. I knew I couldn’t keep doing drugs so I quit and tried to break free. Zach stopped being quite so friendly and I had run up a tab. So I whored for him to pay off my bill.” He looked from face to face and all were in shock how openly he was talking. “Hey guys I just want to get this behind me and move on with this little one here.” Bobby let on a full smile and tapped his notebook.

“Would you be willing to testify against your pimp?”

“Absolutely, I can even show you where he kept his records.” The cops fell over themselves with that information.

“About last night,” Bobby spoke over the others letting them know they still had a job. “What can you tell us?”

“I don’t remember much…”

“The hospital said you had a mixture of Vicodin laced with rohipnol just enough to get you complacent.”

“That son of a bitch,” Cas murmured.

“Your pimp?” Cas nodded distractedly.

“He brought me a bottle of water every night, said it was on the house and I should stay hydrated.” He held his daughter closer and she sighed into his chest. “All I remember is Zach selling me out to a few alphas in rut and they took turns beating me and fucking me. Then something noisy happened behind and my arm was broken.” He felt nauseous thinking of the pain of his twice broken arm. “Then the guy on me was ripped away and Dean was there… he protected me, those alphas would have killed me if he wasn’t there. Then we must have gotten back to the car and called the police.”

“All right this was all we needed.” Bobby closed his notebook and Cas stared incredulously at him.

“That’s all, my lifetime movie story?”

“If you can tell us where the records are then we’re done.”

“He has two phones. One he keeps on him at all times, he enters everything in it, johns names, payments from other whores, his drugs, all his other side businesses. The second is in a safety deposit box at Midland Bank. The phone he keeps on him backs up to the phone in the box and then his phone on him wipes clean every twelve hours.” The cops all stared at him open mouthed. Even Bobby looked shocked. “What? Do you need the number of the box?”

“We can go to the bank and ask—”

“Seventeen.”

“Or you can just tell us.”

“Listen I’ll do anything to get this guy behind bars, but some of the other workers…they’re like me. Zach tricked them into working for him, or he got them into so much debt that whoring was the only way out…I’m just worried that…”

“Don’t worry, boy, we’ll take care of them.” Bobby assured him and he nodded to the other officers. “You’re done here,” the officers left and Cas was worried Bobby was going to give him the concerned father speech or warn him to stay away from Dean. “Lemme see that peanut.” Bobby held his arms out and took the baby. She squeaked in her sleep but she was quiet as the older man rocked her.

“I know you haven’t had a good life, boy,” Bobby said still rocking Cas’s daughter and watching her calm face. “But I gotta say, you picked two of the greatest men I know. They are going to take care of you and they are going to smother you with a good life.”

“I know,” Cas breathed and he shifted in bed as his arm was pinching his side.

“I’m saying this because I want you to know how happy you’ve made them. And I’m not just talking about this little gal here, they’ve been lost for a long time and they just came alive when they found you.” Cas nodded unsure of what really Bobby wanted to say. “You got plans?”

“I’m not quite sure, I’m going to move in with Benny and Dean but after…I don’t know.”

“That’s ok, I think you’d make a good therapist.” Cas blinked in surprise as Bobby handed his daughter back. “You got this vibe about you, it’s calming…and your scent is a natural nurturer. Think about it.” Cas nodded.

Bobby walked to the door and opened it, “He fainted, and when I held him in my arms to wake him up he scented me and now we’re true mates.” He deadpanned and there was a chorus of loud squawking.

But Cas didn’t hear any of it…he was too busy memorizing every curve of his daughter’s face.

                                                                                       ***

“Ok Cas, don’t move, no Benny you can’t move either!” Dean was in a panic running back and forth around the car. They had gotten to the new house and Dean was a ball of nerves trying to go between his mate who gave birth six days ago and his mate who was beaten nearly to death four days ago. Each man insisted they could walk on their own, but Dean was hearing none of it.

“Help Cas he needs it more!” Benny laughed as he held their daughter. Dean dithered and then went to Cas. The young man’s face was still covered in bruises, his skin had sores all over from exposure, and his arm was in a heavy cast in a blue hospital sling. He was a little unsteady on his legs as the doctors warned. The drugs that were leaving his system would leave him woozy and off balance for a few more days but as long as he had two mates around watching out for him the doctors didn’t see a problem with discharging Castiel a bit early. Dean led him gently, but firmly, into the house and Cas looked in awe.

“It’s so bright!” The front door opened to a huge two story room that had a giant fireplace on one wall. Another wall was made up of just floor to ceiling windows. There were boxes everywhere and Dean said something about just moving in when Benny’s water broke but Cas was only thinking about the future this house was going to have.

“I want the tour.”

“You just got out of the hospital!” Dean glared at his mate and his other mate was no help. Benny walked in with the baby in tow and just laughed. He went in one direction and Dean, grumbling, took Cas in another. 

They went to the left and came into a huge kitchen with another wall of windows. “This would make a good dining room,” Cas said leaning on his mate’s arm.

“There’s a laundry room and then the garage that way,” Dean swung his arm, Cas made a protest that he wanted to see it but Dean was firm. “We’ll tour half today and half tomorrow.” Cas nodded ruefully and followed his mate out to the great room.

“There’s a bathroom here,” Dean pointed. “A bedroom off to the back there,” another point and a pout that was glared down. “Then stairs.” They climbed the steps following Benny’s scent and found a small sitting area at the top of the stairs with a window and a built in bench and bookshelves on either side.

Then there was a bedroom where they found their mate buttoning up his shirt and looking down at a sleeping baby in her crib. They went forward, Cas was leaning heavily on Dean now, and cuddled into one another just watching their daughter sleep.

“You know we should come up with a name for this little one. Peanut isn’t really a name,” Benny whispered.

“How about Elizabeth?” Cas murmured. “I read _Pride and Prejudice_ in high school and she seems like Lizzy Bennet, feisty, won’t take no for an answer, goes out and get what she wants.” The two men considered and in her sleep the pup threw a tiny fist up as if she agreed with her father’s assessment of her.

“I like it,” Benny smiled.

“Lizzy,” Dean beamed, they all looked down at their little Lizzy and the name stuck.

“But I’m not tired.” Cas complained. Dean had led them to the master bedroom, the only room in the house unpacked. Well not really, just the bed. The nesting alpha had paid the movers double if they could set up the bed and then Dean went when Benny was sleeping (with Sam watching over him) and made a huge nest. The bed was king sized with a frame of warm maple and just oozed comfort. There were pillows everywhere and a downy comforter that looked warm just from where they were standing.

“Now you two are getting into bed and I don’t want to hear a word. I got the thingie so I’ll know if Lizzy is up and you are going to sleep for ten hours straight if you have to.” Dean crossed his arms and glared the two men down.

“Don’t unpack,” Cas said as he leaned on the bed while Dean undressed him and got him into boxers and a loose cotton tee-shirt.

“Yeah, we wanna unpack with you,” Benny said just as tiredly. He was able to change his own clothes.

“Ok then I’ll start painting.”

“I love to paint,” Cas said softly.

“Oh me too.” Benny joined in and they started crawling into the bed.

“Well then what am I supposed to do, twiddle my thumbs?”

“You said you needed to rewire the kitchen, and you have the garage,” Benny said as they settled on the bed, Cas had to sleep on his back because of his arm so Benny cuddled around him.

“Yeah I don’t like that,” Cas said looking at Dean, his eyes nearly closing.

“Fine I can do that.”

“Wait, Dean I need to pump,” Benny reminded. Dean left and Cas nosed into his mate’s neck.

“What’s it feel like?” That was one of the biggest things Cas day dreamed about when he thought about pups. What would it feel like to have a pup at your teat, feeding it with your body, connecting with it like that?

“Kind of strange at first, but you know when Dean sucks your slick?” Cas shook his head, “Oh he never did that? Soon as you’re good’n heathy you’re gonna have that done because damn that’s awesome. Anyway it’s kinda like that.” Dean came back with a machine that had tubes and a couple of bottles.

“Dean,” Cas held Benny’s hand to stop him, he wanted to watch this process if he  was going to do it in a few years. “You need to wrap me,” he pointed to the duffle Dean dropped and the alpha was in instant care mode. He wrapped the large bandage tight around Cas’s chest and when he was done Cas kissed him in thanks and settled back on the bed.

“I’ll be back at two for food and four to give you your meds,” Dean reminded and he looked a little wistfully at the bed. He wanted to cuddle with his mates too but there was so much to do around the house and someone needed to be awake for Lizzie. He grinned like a fool as he walked through the house letting the name roll around in his head. He pulled his phone out, the house could wait another minute or two.

“Sammy, her name is Elizabeth.” His partner cheered into the phone and Dean wore a dopey grin the rest of the day.

“Is it on right?” Cas looked at the picture in the instructions but Benny just winced and had his skin pinched again.

“I think it’s right but the milk won’t come out,” Benny sighed in frustration, he was exhausted, his mate was exhausted, he just wanted to get this fucking thing working and then go to bed. Cas leaned in as much as his bandage and sling would allow and took a teat in his mouth. He sucked lightly and his mouth was flooded. He swallowed and stuck the pump on. This time milk flowed and Benny made a face but sighed. Cas repeated the same on the other nipple and soon Benny was hooked up and relaxed back on the bed.

“I think…” Cas was hesitant but this was his mate, he could say anything. And the added comfort of their nest made him bold. “I want pups,” Benny nodded, “But I want to wait, to get pregnant…” Benny nodded again in complete understanding. “I think I want to go to college and do something.” Benny couldn’t lean and kiss his mate because of the dumbass pump but he took a bruised hand in his and kissed it hard.

“I think that’s an amazing idea. I’m gonna be out of heats for a while now and we can work something out.” Cas sighed.

“Will that be hard for Dean?” Benny shook his head.

“Nah, our first year together when I went into heat we didn’t want pups yet and we worked it out. He’d wear a condom or pull out and finish me off on a fake knot. It’s not as good but in the end it made me happy. And there’re always heat suppressants.”

“I do want to have our pups,” Benny caressed his face.

“I know, but you’re twenty-four, we got a whole lot of time. Do you know what you’d like to do?”

“Not a clue,” Cas smiled, “I was able to finish high school, barely, but I don’t remember anything my senior year.”

“What do you like to do?”

“No idea,” the thought scared him but at the same time filled him with energy and power. “I think I might just get my…generals?” Benny nodded, “And then see what I like from there.” Benny beamed and nosed at Cas’s hair.

“I love you,” he said softly and Cas hummed in reply.

“Mmm, love you too.”

Dean came back twenty minutes later to see Benny and Cas deep asleep and the pump full and lying at their feet. He took the bottles, put new ones in if Benny needed and closed the door.

 


	11. Chapter 11

“Dean,” Cas shook his mate gently. Benny had just gotten up for the three a.m. feeding and Cas was left alone in bed with his mate. “Dean,” he shook harder and green eyes blinked blearily.

“What is it?”

“I think I’m bleeding.” They’d been at the house for two weeks, both Cas and Benny were strong enough to move around the house. Cas’s bruises had faded for the most part, the cut on his cheek was nearly closed, and the new mating bite he got from one of the alphas was still purplish.

Dean turned over, reached to turn on a side lamp and looked, his eyes went wide.

“Uh no, baby you’re lactating.”

“I’m what?” Cas looked down at himself and indeed there were wet spots around his nipples. Dean leaned in and licked then sucked at the wet fabric.

“Yup, lactating,” Cas got out of bed and Dean helped him out of his sling (tomorrow he’d get the damn thing off and three more weeks in the fucking cast and Cas was free) and got him out of his shirt. Dean poked at the flesh around his nipple and Cas frowned. Was he really out of it or did he look…swollen? Looking down again he thought that it had been from the sling and pressure bandage that his skin was just settling, but when Dean took a nipple in his fingers and rolled it and a bit of milk came out there was no denying what the answer was.

“I’ve heard of this,” Dean said, “Other omegas that live around a nursing omega will sometimes lactate, especially when they’re connected to the baby.”

“Well she is mine,” Cas conceded, “I suppose I get my fantasy early.” Dean quirked his head and Cas explained it. They changed Cas into a new shirt and settled back into bed before Benny even got back.

***

“Please don’t tell Benny,” Cas begged later in the day at the clinic with Dean waiting to get his sling off.

“Why?”

“I’m not…he’ll ask me to feed Lizzy and…”

“Biologically you are her father Castiel, why wouldn’t you want to…” Cas looked down ashamed. Dean wrapped the man in his arms and hugged his mate tight. “You aren’t broken or unworthy of feeding our daughter Cas.”

“But the drugs…” Cas said softly.

“Have been gone for a long time. Don’t worry.” They went in to the back room and after forty five minutes Cas was without his sling and itching to hold his daughter.

The next morning at two forty five Dean woke Benny silently.

“Pretend you’re asleep.” He breathed, these two days were Benny’s days to feed Lizzy on the shift sheet that Dean had made and the man looked in question but his alpha said no more.

At three sharp the whiny cries of their daughter woke Cas up. She got louder and louder and no one was getting up. Grumbling Cas got up and went to find a bottle.

There were none. 

He panicked, he could hear Lizzy crying and something in him clicked. He went to her room and lifted his shirt, then he picked his daughter up and guided her to his teat.

Lizzy was a pro when it came to latching on and sucking which she did with no problem. Cas on the other hand…he had to keep moving about as Lizzy fed but it was the strangest sensation he’d ever encountered. He was giving life to this hungry pup and it felt…amazing.

“Does this have anything to do with you hiding all the bottles I’ve been pumping out in the garage?” Benny murmured as they peeked at their mate from the doorway.

“Something like that.” Dean pulled Benny back and led them to their room. This moment was for Cas and Lizzy alone.

***

“Castiel!” Dean growled as he felt a paint roller on his ass…again. His omega looked all to innocent as he gazed back at the wall he was painting.

“Fighting?” Benny stuck his head in the room that was being painted a soft yellow. Or at least that was the plan before Dean learned that his young mate was a trouble maker in everything connected to paintbrushes. Then what frustrated Dean to no end was that the wall he was working on was maybe _half_ done and Cas’s wall was perfect and the fucker had one arm still in a cast.

“Tell this fucking five year old to stop painting me!” Benny leaned on the frame brushing his fingers over his smile.

“Castiel,” he tried, and failed terribly, to hide the grin on his face, “Stop being a fucking five year old and painting our mate.”

“I cannot help it,” Cas widened his eyes in an expression of over the top innocence. “I love to paint and I’m done on my side…” They both giggled when Dean grumbled back to his wall.

“Cas how ‘bout you come help me unpack the kitchen?” Dean was about to open his mouth but then closed it. Maybe more paint would end up on the walls rather on him if both his mates were in the kitchen.

He growled loudly when he felt the roller start at his back and follow his spine down, when he turned Cas and Benny dropped the roller on the splattered canvas and ran away.

Cas followed instructions and unwrapped the plates putting them in the cupboard Benny indicated to. He knew jack and shit about cooking and what went into the kitchen so he figured he should let the mate actually using the damn room to make the decisions of where all the shit that looked exactly the same would go.

“No Cas those are tureens, put them with the soup pots not the frying pans.”

“Exactly my point.”

“What?”

“I said I’m very happy I have a mate who knows the names of all this shit, and even better that I have a mate who knows what to do with all this shit.” Benny grinned and groaned when he opened a new box only to hear crying on the monitor from Lizzy’s room.

“I’ll go,” Cas kissed his cheek and moved quickly out of the room. Benny got the extreme pleasure to hear his mate coo and babble away when he got into the pup’s room.

“Hey there miss hungry.” Cas lifted his paint splattered shirt and rolled it so it would stay up on his shoulder. “You’re getting heavy! Oh I know, I know!” He rocked his pup as she whimpered and opened and closed her mouth. “Ok, snack time!” he didn’t even have to guide her up his daughter knew exactly what to do. As soon as she had latched on, one fist grabbing at the skin around his nipple, Cas wandered them around the upper floor. Other than Lizzie’s room and their master bedroom there were two other rooms on the top floor. One Dean had finished painting a sea green, another was a pale harvest orange. They were waiting for the fumes to really air out before they pushed Lizzy’s crib in one of them so they could paint her room.

As he wandered with his pup at his breast Cas was in awe. If he had thought this was how his life was going to be a year ago he would have scoffed. Even thinking back to the night he met Dean he would still have hardly believed that he would have a house, two mates, and that he’d be a _father_. But as Lizzy sucked away, she _was_ hungry, a peace eased over Cas.

This was his life.

And he couldn’t be happier.

***

“But it’s expensive,” Cas argued. They were at the dinner table, Lizzy was in her bouncy seat on the table laying back and trying to grab at the hanging toys above her. She’d get one and in a squeak of surprise let it go again. Cas was curled in his chair watching his mate cook and reaching a finger over to tickle his daughter every now and then.

“So you can work part time. I’ll be back to full time in a week, Dean is already back at work and he’s getting paid more because he’s been on the job so long, we’ll be fine.”

“But we have house payments! No, I need to forget school and find a full time job.”

“Castiel,” Benny looked hard at his mate, “You want me happy don’t you?” Cas nodded, not sure where was this leading. “Well I’m never gonna be happy if you are settling for something you don’t want simply because it saves some cash. So we’ll have to save a bit, so what? So we won’t buy brand new, top of the line. Who gives a shit? I want you happy.”

“Fine but I’m taking all my generals at the tech college. And I’m doing night classes, and summer school. I’m going to get done as quickly as possible.” Benny huffed a laugh at his stubborn mate.

“Fine. And I’ll make you coffee. And you’re taking the crow’s nest.”

“No, that’s for you!” Benny rolled his eyes.

“And what is a mechanic going to do with an office?”

“Dean then…”

“Dean has a barn that he made into a garage. Nope you get the crow’s nest.” The house they lived in had one peculiar installment. On the kitchen wall in the great room if you climbed a narrow staircase it led to a tiny alcove that looked over the great room. It had a 3/4 wall so if you were sitting you couldn’t see out, every wall was made out of set in bookshelves except for the small picture window set in the middle. Really it was large enough for an armchair and a desk and that was it but it was cozy and Cas had fallen in love with the space.

“Fine, but if it gets too expensive I get to drop out.” Benny threw down the towel he was using and glared.

“Like hell you are! I’m not going to work my ass off for you just to go and quit!”

“I don’t want you to work your ass off!”

“You don’t get to make those decisions for me, Castiel!”

“Well no one is going to tell me what to do!”

“Even when it comes to your family and our happiness?!”

“Especially when it comes to you and your happiness!”

Neither were paying attention to Lizzy who seemed too shocked to cry at the yelling her daddies were throwing at one another.

Lucky for her, her last daddy walked in right at that moment. Benny went back to his cooking, slamming into things, and Cas slouched back down in his chair. Dean raised his eyebrows and took in the tense scene and his daughter trying her best not to whimper in her chair.

“Hey peanut,” he cooed and went to her and rocked her. She burbled and whined and her face scrunched up and she started to cry. After six weeks of getting to know her every mood Dean knew exactly what to do. “Someone needs to be fed,” he cooed and made faces and Cas rose, opening his shirt. Dean handed her off and held his arms out for a second, Cas had gotten his cast off the day before and he was still getting used to holding Lizzy with two hands.

The pup latched on and the room was silent and tense again.

“Did I walk in on a fight?” 

“No.” Benny sipped from his water and went back to cooking.

“Yeah I walked in on a fight.” Dean chirped, Cas glared and walked out, rocking the nursing pup.

“I just can’t stand him sometimes. He’s so fucking stubborn and he just…” Benny balled up his fists and then went to chopping carrots like they’d killed his grandmother.

“See I go back to work one day and already…”

“Well you talk to him! All I tried to do was—”

“Oh no!” Dean raised his hands, “Mate meeting.”

“No I just need to say that he—”

“Mate meeting.”

“But if you just hear my side for a second and you’ll—”

“Mate. Meeting.” Dean said slowly and forcefully. “This is never going to work with three of us if two are fighting and they try to bring the third in to take sides. It’s not fair and we’re never going to trust each other if we don’t have everything in the open.” Dean walked out and found his mate pacing in the great room while Lizzy ate away. “We’re having a mate meeting.”

“Oh not now,” Cas said.

“Nope, the one who called the meeting is in charge and I called the meeting so there.” Cas rolled his eyes and walked back into the kitchen. “Ok, so I call this meeting to order, as per the agreement I’m going to act as mediator and everyone must listen to me and call me king.” His mates both glared at him dryly. “Fine, ok what’s this about Cas,” Benny looked indignant, “He has the baby!” Dean defended.

“All I wanted was to not be a burden,” Cas looked down at the little fist grabbing at his skin. “I love it so much here I didn’t want to burden you by making money tight by going back to school.”

“But I tried—”

“Benny, you’ll get your turn, just let Cas speak.”

“I do want to go to school, but I’m not going to enjoy it or myself if I know that I’m making life difficult for you two.” He sighed and brushed at the black fuzz growing on Lizzy’s head. “That’s all.”

“Ok, Benny?” Benny looked hard at both his mates and sighed.

“I just want you not to worry about money, Cas,” he caught blue eyes and he looked earnest, “I want you to be happy and not quit school if money is tight, we can work and manage.” He glanced at Dean, “That’s all.” Dean folded his arms around his chest.

“Well then Benny: it is perfectly understandable if Cas wants to quit school to make sure we have enough money.” He turned to his other mate, “Cas it is perfectly understandable if Benny wants to stop you from being a dumbass.” Cas’s eyes widened. “Of course Benny has a point! If money is absolutely horrible and we cannot feed ourselves or keep a roof over our head then yes you can quit school and help pay for things, but until then we are going to push you to find what you want to do, and for weeks now all you’ve thought about is school and what you can learn there.” He uncrossed his arms and patted the hand that was holding their daughter up. “I know you’re scared of money and what it means to owe someone, but we aren’t Zach. We’re not going to fall apart if money is tight or if we have to take out a loan. This isn’t Zach.” Benny felt ashamed, he hadn’t thought of Cas’s past experiences with money.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured and he nosed Cas’s face. “I’m sorry, if you want to quit that’s ok I’ll understand.” He pulled back and looked hard in blue eyes, “But please don’t, I won’t be able to forgive myself if I knew I didn’t put in that extra effort to help you out.” Cas nodded.

“Fight done?” Dean rubbed his hands together, “Ok now per rules you must end with a kiss.” The other two rolled their eyes but kissed gently. “No get in there, open your mouths, I want to see some tongue.” They started to heat up and Dean kept throwing suggestions out.

Cas pulled away when he felt Lizzy’s sucking slowing and the infant pulling away. He moved around to burp her and then put her to bed.

“You know you only made up the kissing rule because you like watching us kiss.” Benny huffed as he went back to his stew. Dean shrugged.

“There is no downside to that particular rule, if I’m the one fighting then I get to kiss and if you two are fighting I get to watch you make out.” Benny shook his head and smiled.

“How was your first day back,” he smacked his mate’s hand as the man tried to swipe a dinner roll.

“Fine, uneventful, paperwork is a bitch that’s all I’m saying. Oh and I have two bits of good news.”

“What’s that?” Cas had returned and he kissed Benny’s neck for good measure to say everything was forgiven and then kissed Dean in welcome. He went back to his place at the table where college brochures and applications filled his space.

“Well first, Jess is pregnant.” Jess and Sam had been mates for nearly five years and had wanted to get good and settled before they had pups.

“That’s excellent! When’s she due?”

“February, and the second part of the good news, Sammy is freaked out.” Both his mates looked at him in confusion. “Sammy is terrified and he wants practice.” He looked suggestively at his mates.

“Dean are you trying to rent out our six week old baby?” Cas asked not looking up from his papers.

“Nah,” Dean dragged out, he looked hopefully at Benny. “Ok yes, but only because I have three very good points that I think will get you both to agree with me.” Cas put his pen down and looked up expectantly and Benny got the plates down and then waited for his idiot mate. “First, Jess and Sam are going to be excellent parents, you both know it, but they’re nervous and they want to practice. That means free babysitting and they’re going to be extra careful around her. Second, we’ll finally get a whole night’s sleep. Can you remember what that was like?” Benny and Cas seemed to be relenting.

“What’s the third?”

“I really need to get laid.” Both his mates laughed but there was a longing laced into it.

“Well it has been six weeks, I’m sure it’s been hard for you,” Cas teased. He rose and wrapped his arms around Dean and playfully nosed his face.

“Hell no make it more like close to eleven months! Nearly a year Cas, that’s how long it’s been.” Dean whined and all playfulness was gone from Cas.

“I would have thought…” he looked between Dean and Benny. His omega didn’t look up and his eyes darted from his pans and all over the counter. He looked back at Dean’s guilty eyes. “I’m not going to be mad if you two had sex, we’re all together now and there are going to be many times when it’ll be a duo instead of a trio.”

“Um, yeah we had sex, but it wasn’t the same…” Dean still looked guilty and Cas nosed him a whole lot less playfully than before. “It was just because he turned into a fucking sex addict during his entire second trimester.” Benny looked up in alarm.

“That’s not true!”

“Uh-huh and what did the doctor call it?”

“A pregnancy heat,” Benny muttered and Cas laughed.

“But we missed you,” Dean turned so he could scent his mate. “It didn’t feel right without you.”

“And I’m sure it didn’t, but I’m not mad.” Cas kissed the side of his mate’s face. “So you need to get laid?” there was a light and fire behind Dean’s eyes. “I better go pump.”

“I’ll help you and then do it after your done. Dean this needs to come out of the oven in half an hour. Call Sam.”

What Dean didn’t know was that nursing turned Cas absolutely horny as hell. Seeing his daughter’s head at his teat stopped the lust dead, but all bets were off when the pump was involved.

So when he was all hooked up he pulled his mate onto him and they grunted and growled into their heated kiss. Benny had let his hair grow out a bit and Cas was able to fist at the brown hair.

When the machine beeped they pulled away with breathy moans, bruised lips, and saliva all over their faces.

Benny pulled the suctions off and licked all over the suction lines and the little bit of dribbled milk out of each swollen nipple.

“Can you hook me up?” Benny propped himself on pillows as Cas changed the bottles out. He sucked at each teat softly to get the milk going and then hooked Benny up. Once the machine was purring and the bottles filling Cas curled into his mate’s side and rested his head on Benny’s shoulder.

“I like your belly,” Cas whispered as he rubbed Benny’s soft stomach.

“Mmmh, I don’t,” Benny murmured, “I miss my abs, and I miss having smooth skin.” He traced the new stretch marks.

“I love everything about you,” Cas kissed and ran his fingers lightly over his mate’s chest.

“Benny?” his mate hummed, “So for the suppressants…” Cas had been to the doctor that day and the man had said since Cas had been lactating his body had tricked itself into believing that it had given birth not his mate. “The doctor said I’m in the same boat as you so my heats will stop when Lizzy stops nursing and doesn’t need us in such a way.”

“So in about seven months.”

“Yeah but,” Cas was nervous and staring at their entwined fingers. “Well the doctor said that because we’re mated, and because there’re three of us… well the doctor said he didn’t think the suppressants would work because if my body thought it had a baby because I mated you when you go into heat…”

“You’ll go into heat no matter the suppressants.” Benny finished.

“Yeah,” Cas looked at their fingers.

“So what if I went on the suppressants?” Cas looked up sharply.

“You can’t want that,” Benny chuckled and pushed Cas’s hands to change the nearly full bottle. He’d been lactating longer and could fill nearly a bottle and a half.

“Yeah I can,” Benny said with a laugh. “Cas there’s a reason we named her Lizzy, she’s gonna be a handful. I wouldn’t mind not worrying about any other little pups while we’re settling our bundle of joy right now.” Cas laughed and kissed Benny again.

“Sammy’s good for this weekend, they’ll take Lizzy on Friday and return her back on Monday.” Dean was practically bouncing.

“This weekend!” Both his mates were panicking. They weren’t ready to let their baby daughter go so soon. One of them had been with her constantly for the past six weeks and now the thought of her being gone for four days terrified them.

“You’re going to be fine!” Dean laughed over them.

And they were. They pumped pretty much constantly when they weren’t feeding the newborn just to stay ahead of this weekend and when Jess and Sam came to take Lizzy Benny’s eyes misted and Cas actually shed a tear or two when they waved the van away.

“We’re gonna be fine.” Dean wrapped his arms around both his mates.

“How can you be so fine?” Cas wiped his eyes as the car turned out of the driveway and disappeared.

“I’m not breast feeding her. Don’t worry I’m going to have some pretty big separation anxiety at three a.m. when I wake up to feed her.” He kissed Benny’s jaw and nosed at Cas’s ear. “We really need to get inside.”

“Why?” Benny wanted to watch the road in case Sam and Jess turned around, in case they realized they forgot Lizzy’s stuffed elephant, or her favorite nook, or in case they realized they didn’t want a baby and returned Lizzy to go off to Venice or something.

“I want to watch…” Cas was watching the road for the exact same signs as Benny except his involved more smoke, fire, and explosions. He hardly even noticed when Dean started gnawing at his neck.

“No. We have to go inside. Now.” Dean’s voice was rough and full of gravel.

“Why?” Benny repeated, he really wanted to watch the road.

“Because I’m about to go into rut and if we’re out here we’ll be staying here for a while and you both will be presenting on the grass.”

That startled his mates and when they took a look at their alpha his green eyes were bleeding red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case you were wondering it was Dean who made up all the twenty seven rules for mate meetings. Most of them involve calling Dean king or some variation and there are a lot of rules about kissing.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hello! I do exist! I apologize for not being on here sooner, my grandpa passed away and I was incredibly close to him. So that kind of took a puncture out of my writing for a while. I promise I have not abandoned anything, but just that I'm still trying to heal and it is going to take a very long time. Though it was fun to sit at my laptop again and just write, so I know i will be indulging in writing a lot to help me get through this. Thank you for all your support and patience and I promise the chapters will be longer than this!

They barely made it inside before Benny was bent over and Dean rubbed himself hard in the omega’s ass. His eyes were full red now and words were beyond him.

“Alpha,” Benny moaned and Cas pulled at them to get them to the bedroom. Cas was lucky he was Dean’s mate because when he tugged on them the alpha turned in a rage but as soon as he caught scent of his mate he stalked toward Cas. The omega backed up and rushed up to the bedroom.

Dean was on him in seconds as soon as his body hit the mattress. The hands on him were wild, clawing, and nearly animalistic. But oddly enough they were also reverent and worshipful of every centimeter of Cas’s body. The bed dipped and Benny was there, naked, and presenting. Cas could taste the slick in the air and he watched in fascination as drop after drop landed on the mattress.

He pushed at Dean to take care of their mate and he started to pull off his alpha’s clothes as the rut had taken away the part of his brain that had thoughts that were beyond fucking. He undid pants and pulled a shirt off and Dean nearly knocked him off the bed when he was pushing to get inside Benny.

The omega rested on his side and watched as Dean’s body was arched in a circle over his mate and he rut in. he nipped and bit at Benny’s neck as his pace increased and his noises were growling and animalistic.

Benny felt phenomenal. He’d never shared Dean’s rut with Cas and even though it was hard to breathe through his nose and his lungs would rather pant he forced his mouth shut just so he could smell Dean’s sweat and cum mixed with Cas’s slick and cum. And it was indescribable.

 What else was indescribable was Dean mouthing at his shoulders and Cas leaning in to suck hickies over his arms.

“Alpha, alpha,” Benny begged, Dean’s red eyes flicked on him and Benny nodded down to Cas. The young omega was leaking slick over the mattress and rubbing himself pathetically in time with his partner’s speed. Cas was near crying in need and Dean slowed his thrusts so he and Benny could pull their young mate under them.

Cas howled in pleasure when Benny entered him and his eyes rolled back as both his mates watched him in love and adoration. And once the alpha was assured of both his mates’ wellbeing he went back into a hard rut with his hips moving beautifully in and out of Benny’s slick hole. And fortunately for Benny the omega didn’t have to do too much work for Cas because the force of Dean’s rut thrust through the both of them.

If they’d been timing it this round took about forty seven minutes. Forty seven minutes of clawing, and kissing, and thrusting, and sweaty sex. Every time it seemed like Dean’s knot was about to swell and take hold Cas would move his legs or the mating scents would get stronger or some new thing happened with their added mate and Dean’s stamina would begin afresh.

However, forty seven minutes left them raw and tired. Dean mouthed at his bite on Benny’s shoulder and looked straight in Cas’s eyes when his knot swelled and locked him in place. Benny groaned and let go and Cas followed with, and for a moment all three were drunk with orgasm.

Dean flopped and wrapped his arms around his two mates and both he and Cas nuzzled into Benny’s neck.

“Told you,” Benny murmured softly. Cas looked up and nudged his hips closer. Benny might not be an alpha with a thick knot, but his cock was still nice inside Cas. “I told you his ruts are intense.” Cas smiled and kissed Benny sleepily and they fell asleep.

And intense they were.

When Dean woke up his knot was down but his shaft was far from soft. Benny had run to the bathroom so the alpha had snaked out an arm and wrapped it around his young omega’s waist. He pulled Cas to him, but even in his rut he was able to read the slight apprehension in Cas and didn’t make the man present. Instead they lay on their sides as Dean thrust in and Cas felt totally safe. His alpha’s arms were tight around him and even though he was still a little terrified when he saw the red flash in Dean’s eyes he was comforted by those strong arms.

He jumped when a hand came up to his face and his alpha gently and tenderly turned his face to look at him.

“I will never harm you,” Dean’s voice was rough and deep and Cas felt himself drift away. He surged forward and kissed his alpha as passionately as his alpha rutted him apart. They jumped when Benny came back in the bed, but the omega didn’t bother with any pretense just sank himself down on Cas’s cock. His chest melted into Cas’s and their kiss went from two to three and it became a sloppy mess but it was perfect.

They all came and knotted again and again Dean barely had enough energy to kiss Cas’s neck before he was asleep.

“I have a suggestion.” Benny kissed up and down the edge of Cas jaw and Cas hummed sleepily. “We should play a little game. We don’t have many of these times where he’s in rut and we’re not in heat, fuck you taste perfect,” Cas giggled as Benny mouthed all over any skin he could reach. Dean grunted in his sleep and his knot shifted inside Cas.

“So game,” Cas massaged up and down Benny’s back, “And we can play since we’re clearheaded enough without our heat.”

“How comfortable would you be with cat and mouse?” Benny continued to kiss up and down Cas’s neck. He gave his strength and warmth to create a totally safe zone. He understood the terror this might be for Cas, having an alpha stalk him like prey would put him close to his last job.

“I think…” Cas titled his head back and felt his alpha’s short hair behind him while his omega peppered his skin with kisses. “I think if it’s him…I’ll be ok.” Benny stopped kissing and looked up with such adoration and love. “But no going outside…I can’t do…” Benny kissed him gently.

“We’ll stay inside and I will always be in shouting distance, if he gets too rough or hurts you I’ll be right there.” Cas nodded but he remembered his alpha’s promise and he felt comforted. He knew he might not be able to break Dean’s rut but he knew if he was in true danger the alpha would back off.

So as softly as they could when Dean’s knot went down but the alpha was still deep asleep they slipped away and went to different hideouts in the house. Benny was kind enough to turn the heat up in the house slightly, he seemed to understand that Cas’s mind would be much more at ease when he wasn’t in the same conditions as that cold, back alley.

And as he padded up to the crow’s nest Cas couldn’t help but feel…good. His omega, which usually never presented because he’d just been beaten down too many times, started roaring in his chest in victory. Something primal echoed in his chest, reminding him of ages ago when omegas would play coy with their alphas and entice their mates to hunt for them.

He was feeling so good and his omega was so happy that when he heard Dean’s footsteps in the living room below he got to his hands and knees and presented to the stairs so that when Dean looked up he would have a treat.

“Ohh shit,” Cas cursed, treat it was, but who for Cas was unsure. Dean had surged up the stairs and buried his face in between Cas’s legs and Cas swore he saw nirvana when lips puckered and his slick was sucked out of him. “Fuck, alpha don’t stop,” he whined and grinded his ass back in Dean’s face and he was even louder when a rough tongue licked every ounce of him.

Cas didn’t even sound human when he let out a high pitched whine when his alpha pulled away. He mewled and then turned to a groan as a blunt cock edged at his rim. Dean pushed in and Cas continued to present himself which was hard because it was the first time both his mind, body, and omega all screamed at the rightness of it all. His omega had bonded completely with the two men in this house, and his omega was happy with everything, but this was deeper. This was centuries of instinct in Cas’s body, and this was that instinct finally being treated right. He wasn’t being abused for doing what his instinct screamed for, he wasn’t being hurt while he presented, and he wasn’t being terrorized for submitting to an alpha.

So for the first time in his life Cas was able to enjoy sex with both his mind and his omega.

And holy shit it was good.

Dean draped himself down and kissed lovingly at Cas’s scars while his hips continued to rock them back and forth. Dean was strong enough to hold himself up with one hand while the other rubbed up and down Cas’s chest and sides in just another way the alpha could show his love and devotion to his young omega.

“Mine, I love you, my omega,” Dean kissed behind Cas’s ear as he panted and Cas could feel himself tense around the thick cock inside him. He squeezed a bit and was rewarded by hearing Dean’s low groan and his knot starting to swell and snag at Cas’s entrance.

“Alpha, I need you,” Cas keened and it was enough to send Dean over. Cas covered the floor with cum as hot seed filled him and Dean’s knot swelled even larger than before and locked them together.

“Love my little omega,” Dean continued to kiss softly and rub everywhere he could on Cas’s skin.

“I love you too, alpha.”

They dozed for a bit and when Cas woke, Dean was gone. Cas didn’t mind one bit, they had an omega who needed his alpha and from the loud grunts and rutting he heard far off in the house he knew Dean had found their omega. He rolled lazily and stretched, he grinned at the cum dripping down his legs, normally it would be disgusting but this was a rut they would be naked and fucking for days getting filthier and filthier. Something in Cas’s instinct took over and he reached between his legs into his hole and got out some of Dean’s cum. He licked his fingers and groaned. Yeah filthy and disgusting was going to be more than fine if he got to taste this. Dean’s cum tasted just a little wilder with his rut and Cas couldn’t wait to start round five.

Though some food would be good.

So he went to the kitchen to make a sandwich while he heard Benny and Dean reach a loud pitch. He had to stop eating and jerk off as he heard Dean’s growling roar and Benny’s screaming orgasm. If this was going to be their sex life from now on Cas was never going to complain again about anything.

He finished his sandwich and a glass of water and made another one for Benny when he heard shifting upstairs. He rubbed his ass against a cupboard to mark his scent and then ran off to the laundry room.

He’d barely had a chance to start the dryer and lay himself across it when a body came up behind and entered him a bit rougher.

Dean’s rut lasted two days. Benny and Cas continued their game for a few more rounds with Dean ping ponging back and forth between them. The entire house soon was blanketed in their sex and it only seemed to rile them up even more.

After the first day Benny grabbed two boxes of power bars and glasses of water and they spent all day not moving out of the bed except to go to the bathroom.

“Oh shit,” Cas was completely pliant and his mates looked on in love knowing that pain and abuse were the farthest things in Cas’s mind. The young omega looked down at his stomach and pressed at the slight bulge and days of cum spurted out of him. And even though Dean was locked into Benny they both worked together to shuffle down and take turns lapping out everything.

Cas just sighed in contentment and pressed on his belly and he knew that he wasn’t cured, this wasn’t going to get him to forget the years on the streets but this was making it a lot easier to put it behind him.

“I guess that’s what I get for not getting up after you two filled me for the past seventeen hours.” He petted both heads between his legs, “And I suppose when I go into heat I won’t have to worry about you two trying to knock me up.” Dean’s ears perked at that and he raised himself from Cas’s hole. His face was a mess, well they all were, and he leaned up to take Cas’s lips down. Benny grunted at the shift but Dean was still firmly locked in and there seemed to be a never ending stream of cum from his omega so Benny just made happy noises and let his hips get pulled so Dean could comfortably make out with Cas and still be knotted to his older omega.

Another fifteen hours later found Dean in the bathroom with his rut fading and two completely knocked out omegas in his bed. And for a moment Dean just wanted to stand in the doorway of the bathroom and stare. His alpha roared in victory, he wanted to open all the windows and fan the scent of sated omega to the world, to let them know that here were two omegas who had been completely satisfied by their rutting alpha.

And looking at Cas and Benny on the bed Dean almost popped another knot (he’d lost count around fifty knots over the past three days) just seeing their contentment. They were still naked, no covers because the room was stifling, and so curled in on one another it was hard to tell in the moonlight where one body started and the other ended.

And Dean knew he was a _good_ alpha. He had a brood and that brood had been so fulfilled by his seed that they couldn’t even keep their eyes open. His rut still had a bit of a hold on him so instinct was still high so he indulged his baser feelings, even if that made him a bit shallow and controlling.

But, _damn_ he took care of his brood well. He bent them over and filled them again and again and never turned one down when they were crying and begging for release. He thought back to Cas’s belly bulging out and his hand absently rubbed his cock as he saw the stream of cum leaking out of his young mate. He couldn’t wait to knock his mates up and see them heavy with pups. Fuck Cas would look beautiful round and huge with the result of Dean’s seed. And yes this might make him a typical knot-head alpha but just the thought of imagining Cas’s belly round with pups just got Dean leaking precum. Cas would look as beautiful as Benny was when he was knocked up, and even though Dean might have complained about the pregnancy heat it really didn’t take much to get him going when he caught sight of Benny’s round belly and thick, heavy with pup smell. It was instinct and Dean was far from the alpha who only wanted his omegas to be barefoot and pregnant, but when they were pregnant Dean was horny. Hell he was horny at the thought.

And apparently he was so horny his scent had spiked enough to wake up his mates.

“Alpha,” Cas called, he opened his arms around Benny and Dean slipped in both the bed and their older mate. They all paused so Cas could position Benny inside him and then they all rode together. It was far slower than anything before, because now it wasn’t about getting off, there was no end goal in sight, it was all for them to connect and be as close as possible. Their hands twined together over hips and legs and mouths became heavy and stupid with lust and just kissed whatever skin was in front of them. From an outside perspective it probably seemed like a mess of limbs with arms and legs sticking everywhere, but in the bed it was nothing but harmony.

And when orgasm came it wasn’t Cas then Benny then Dean but rather one massive high that all three peaked at the same time. They all arched and froze with only their hips moving to chase just a bit more for just a bit longer.

“Well I think I can safely say my rut is over.” Dean traced nonsense patterns on somebody’s skin and he nosed at someone’s neck.

“Pity, that was fun.” Cas yawned and snuggled in closer.

“Mmm, only because you’re here, if it was just him and I, I don’t think I’d be conscious.” Benny hummed.

“I wasn’t that bad!”

“Oh no, darling you weren’t,” Benny patted Dean’s face, “But I wouldn’t be able to sit for three days after your rut, no this is far better.”

“Of course it’s better now, we’re whole now.” Dean kissed Cas’s shoulder. He was still knotted to Benny but they were all in a pile so it was easy to get to his younger mate.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to write a long note but I have to pee really bad and I need to go start dinner. I'll see you next chapter!

“Dean, Benny,” the alpha and omega turned slightly on Dean’s knot so they could look at their mate. Dean’s rut had finally ended after a spectacular, and much needed, weekend. All three were sated and happy, Lizzy enhanced their life amazingly, but there hadn’t been any sexy fun times, or at least _loud_ sexy fun times, since the month Cas lived with them before she’d been conceived.  “I, um, I don’t know how to say this…”

“What is it? Cas you can talk to us.”

“I, um,” Cas looked at their intertwined fingers.

“Cas…?” Benny brushed at his face.

“I want rings.” Cas said quickly, “I can’t have the traditional mating bite, and I’m ok with that, but I want a sign.”

“A sign?” Dean frowned.

“A sign that I belong.”

“But you do belong, you belong with us.” Benny brought his omega’s fingers up to his lips.

“No, I know I belong with you, I want a sign to the rest of the world that I belong to someone. That I belong to you.” He looked up and his mates were beaming.

“I think that’s a very good idea.”

They weren’t anything fancy. True mates were hard to find so people got married all the time. So when they were at the mall they stopped at a jewelry store that enchanted their pup with all the sparkle.

The rings themselves were simple, just bands of white gold and the best surprise of all was that Dean and Benny had called ahead, when Cas was asleep, the morning he’d asked for rings so when they “accidentally” walked into the jewelry store the rings were already ready for them.

Benny and Dean couldn’t stop smiling every time they caught a glimpse of Cas who played with his band the rest of the day. The young omega would catch the ring in a light and smile sheepishly down at his hand. He spun it around his finger, absently held it in his palm and just made his mates fall harder in love.

“I never thought I’d ever have a ring.” He said softly when they were in bed that night. “When I got clean and I realized I’d never have a true mating bite it was a fantasy I’d think of when I went to bed. Or when I was on the street, I’d look at my hand and imagine a mate slipping a ring on.”

Dean and Benny engulfed him in their bodies and love.

                                                                                       ***

“Dean!” Cas ran into the house only to find nearly every room empty. Lizzy was at Jess’ for a playdate and Cas knew Dean was home since he saw his mate’s car in the drive. He’d gone out for a long walk, his body was still healing from his time on the streets but he couldn’t wait to go for a run. When he walked in the house he saw the mail had arrived and could only yell his alpha’s name at the thick envelope in his hands. “Dean!”

He followed his omega and then the loud music to the barn where Dean was working under a car. Benny had become a mechanic because he was good with his hands and when he came to Lawrence to take care of his father there weren’t many jobs open for a chef.

Dean was a mechanic because he freaking loved cars.

“Dean!” Cas shouted and he had to grab his alpha’s ankle to get him out from under the car he was working on.

“What?! What is it?” Dean snapped the music off as he took in Cas’s sweaty face and the fact that the omega couldn’t seem to breathe. “Is it Lizzy? Is it Benny?”

“N-no!” Cas panted, “I got,” he took a lungful of air, “I got,” another lungful, “I got in.” He waved the acceptance letter to Kansas University in Lawrence and Dean whooped. He picked Cas up in his arms and swung the omega around.

“Holy shit! I’m so proud of you!!”

“That’s not all, they gave me a grant!” Cas waved the papers and Dean put him down so they could read. “That can’t be right,” Cas frowned. “Is that right?” they both looked hard at the numbers. “That can’t be right,” Cas repeated, “They’re giving me a nearly full ride…I’m calling someone.” He walked off before Dean could say anything.

“Congrats,” Dean laughed shaking his head. He knew once Cas finished his minor freak out and just realized that this was happening to him and that he deserved it then it would be time to celebrate. He pulled out his phone.

“Benny,” he smiled, “He got the letter…yeah he got in…” he winced at the squawk that Benny wanted to hear the news from their omega. “I know, but hey he’s freaking out…can you bring some celebration stuff home?”

“Ok,” Cas was on the phone and waved to his mate when Dean came in to wash the oil off his hands. “Ok, thank you very much…yes I look forward to beginning my education with you…thank you.” He hung up and gave a huge sigh.

“Well it wasn’t a mistake, they reviewed my application and decided I was a student in high need and gave me a grant. I also qualified for a few other scholarships and so other than books and a few hundred per year I’ll be going to school.” He smiled in shock. “I’m going to school.” His eyes went even wider as Dean held his arms out with a huge, dorky grin. “I’m going to school!” Cas cheered and whooped and ran into his mate’s arms and they danced around the kitchen.

Benny got off work early and picked up all of Cas’s favorite foods along with a bottle of champagne. On a whim he picked up flowers and balloons which said “Hope you feel better soon!” in cheery words, but it was the end of the day and they were the only balloons left in the store.

“Hello!” he called and he was run over by a messy flop of brown hair.

“I’m going to school!” Cas yelled and then he was off again and running up to the crow’s nest.

“Congrats,” Benny said weakly and followed his nose to the kitchen where Dean was chopping up onions.

“Oh hey you got everything for pasta, great I was making this to help with the sauce.” He smiled and kissed Benny in greeting.

“Yeah,” the omega said weakly again, “What’s he doing?”

“Cleaning the crow’s nest.” Dean laughed when they heard Cas yell out that he was going to school. “He says it’s dusty and he needs to make space for his textbooks.”

“He doesn’t have textbooks.” Benny put the champagne in the fridge and joined his mate and cut up tomatoes.

“ _I_ know that, and _you_ know that, but I don’t think _he_ knows that.” They both laughed again. “He’s taken every book, and pen, and piece of paper and shoved it up there. I wouldn’t be surprised if the toilet paper ended up there too. We’re going to have to go shopping this weekend.” Benny nodded, “Nice balloons,” Dean teased and Benny glared at him.

“You said celebration stuff and balloons are celebratory.”

“‘Hope you get well soon?’” Dean cackled.

“Shut up, that’s all the store had left, and you know he’s too riled up to read a balloon right now.” Dean just shook his head and laughed. They cooked in silence and when the sauce was simmering Benny found the acceptance letter on the kitchen table.

“Holy shit! He got nearly a full ride!” Benny looked back at Dean. The alpha came up and wrapped his arms around Benny’s waist and the omega melted his back into Dean’s warm chest. The sandy haired man rested his chin on his mate’s shoulder and they looked out into the yard, hearing the distant cheers of their mate.

“Can you believe a year ago we didn’t have any of this?”

“I know,” Benny turned and kissed his alpha. “So what chance is there that we’re going to get him down here so we can celebrate?” they both laughed as they heard Cas shouting about school and shifting things in the nest.

“Hm, slim to none.” Dean hummed. “Cas!” he pulled away from his mate. “Benny’s down here and he really wants to make homemade pasta with you!”

“Can you?” Came the call.

“I gotta go pick up Lizzy, come on,” Dean wheedled and winked at his mate, “He hasn’t seen you all day and you can’t say you’d rather spend time without him…” they both grinned when they heard stomping coming down the stairs. Dean kissed them both and drove off to pick up their daughter.

Benny and Cas made pasta with lots of kissing and somehow they ended with Benny rolling the dough by himself as his mate had spun around and was kissing all over his neck and getting dough and flour all over him. But the pasta was made successfully and dropped in the water just as Dean came in with a stroller.

“This is your daddy,” Dean beamed at the eight week old, “He’s going to college, and he’s going to be super smart just like you.” Cas blushed and his mates both kissed the red cheeks.

After an amazing dinner and Lizzy tucked away the mates enjoyed champagne in the back yard with a fire going in the pit Dean had just finished installing.

“I can’t believe a year ago I didn’t have any of this,” Cas said mirroring his mates’ conversation from earlier, “The biggest comfort I had was sleeping for more than four hours without an argument breaking out in the hallway.” Cas sipped his drink, which he decided he liked very much, and looked out at the yard, “I have a home, and a daughter, and mates, and now I’m going to school.” He looked over at the two loves of his life. “And it’s all because of you.” The two men nodded to him. “I don’t know how I can repay you.”

“I have an idea.” Dean made a face as he sipped his champagne and handed the glass over to his younger mate. “Find out what you’re passionate about and become kick ass in it.” Cas drank his drink with a smile.

“That I can do.”

***

“Cas I swear to goodness if you say you’re not feeling this one…” Dean growled and Benny had to put a calming hand on his shoulder.

“I think it’s time for someone to take Lizzy outside to get fed.” Dean grumbled and pushed the stroller out and took the giant diaper bag. Benny watched him go as Cas sat in yet another office chair. “It was the third chair you sat in wasn’t it?” Cas smiled wickedly and nodded. “You are such a little shit.”

“Well it serves him right for making fun of my textbooks.” The omega looked primly and his mate just had to smile. Cas had registered two days before and when he got his textbook list he was practically giddy. Now Benny had been smart enough not to make a joke at the positively joyous look on Cas’s face. Dean, however, was not.

“Come on,” Benny laughed, “You already picked out a desk didn’t you?” he said ruefully.

“It was the one by the door when we walked in.” And Benny could only laugh. They wandered the store for a while more, pausing at the cook wear and Cas could smell the longing in his mate’s scent.

“You know,” he said cautiously as he picked up what he assumed was a frying pan. “No one is going to judge you if you went back to cooking school, or if you quit to work in a restaurant.” He put the contraption down and played with the plunger on a French press.

“Nah,” Benny twiddled with something that looked challenging and…well Cas didn’t know what the hell it was. “Nah, I’m fine where I’m at.”

“Benny,” Cas wrapped his hands around his mate’s gently. “I don’t want you to be _fine_ I want you to find the same joy I had when I got to buy _An Introduction to Anthropology_ and,” he caught his mate’s downcast eyes, “I see you have that joy when you think about cooking, when you talk about cooking, when you’re cooking. Just,” he sighed, “You don’t have to make any decisions, I just wanted to say what I thought.” Benny smiled and kissed his omega’s nose.

“Thank you,” he was about to put the thing back when Cas stopped him.

“What is that?”

“A lemon press.”

“They make things to press lemons?” Cas was incredulous and followed his omega out to their alpha.

“Yeah, darlin’, it’s so you can get lemon juice.” Cas just shook his head in disbelief and they beamed at their tired mate.

“Don’t tell me you couldn’t find anything.” Cas shook his head and smiled.

“We got a desk and chair, they have it on hold and we’ll pick it up when we’re done here.”

“There’s more shopping?!” Cas nodded and led his mates through the mall to a bookstore.

“You just got all your textbooks!” Dean groaned and he was rewarded with an hour of Cas filling a bag full of all the reading he thought he would like. Then it was another hour in the stationary store where Cas got absolutely giddy at the range of post it notes and different colored pens.

“Just look at it this way,” Benny whispered in his tired, grumbling alpha’s ear. “He’s so happy he’s speechless. _You_ helped him find that happiness.” Dean smiled shyly and his grumbles lessened to nothing when Cas came over and asked his opinion on what pen holder he liked the best.

***

When they got home from the mall Lizzy was strapped into her chair with squeaky toys and Cas started building his desk up in his loft. Dean and Benny started working on supper and just listened to their two month old babble and giggle away as their omega banged on pieces of Formica.

“Hey is something up? You’ve been pretty quiet this afternoon.” Dean nudged Benny’s shoulder and the other man paused for a moment in blending the ricotta with different herbs.

“Nah, it was just something silly Cas said to me.” Dean tilted his head and waited patiently for Benny to go on. “He just said that no one would be mad if I quit being a mechanic and went back to food.” Dean was silent for a long time and they just went back to cooking. Benny was fine with this, he was fine just lying in bed with his mates asleep thinking about menus he would serve to the public, he was fine just cooking for his family.

“He’s right,” Dean said quietly.

“What?”

“Cas,” Dean looked at Benny, “He’s right, no one here would be upset if you wanted to cook full time.”

“You can’t mean that.”

“’Course I can, you can go to school, or work in a restaurant. Or, hey,” he looked a bit hesitant. “We could open a place,” he looked down.

“We?”

“Yeah,” Dean looked up and Benny could see this wasn’t a new thought. “We, um, could make it a family thing. You, me, Cas when he isn’t busy memorizing every fact in the history of the world…” Benny laughed. “You could cook and I could bartend, I’ve always wanted to run a bar and you love to cook so we could…”

“You’ve been thinking about this for a while…”

“Yeah,” Dean worried his lip. “I, um, I love being a cop, but I want to be in a place where people aren’t constantly in trouble, where I don’t have to arrest someone, or watch families fall apart. I want to _make_ something.”

“Cocktails?” Benny smiled.

“Shut up,” Dean hit him with his towel, “I just…”

“I know…” they heard a loud bang and an even louder curse. “Watching him this week, hell just watching him, makes me want to be…better…does that make sense?” Benny looked at his mate and Dean nodded.

“Yeah, I just look at him and see all that he’s done and I want to do the same. I’m a cop because my dad was a cop, I’m ready to go out and be my own person now.”

“I know,” Benny slipped the lasagna in the oven, he moved over to Dean by the window and rested his head on Dean’s shoulder. “When I came here I didn’t think about anything, just what I needed to do. I needed to make money so I could afford my dad’s care, then he died and I needed money to live, and then I met you and we started us, then Cas, then Lizzy…you all needed me, that’s what I thought. You needed my paycheck, my money that I was bringing in. But…” they looked at the ceiling when they heard another crash, “He taught me that you don’t need that. I don’t need you or him to bring me money, I need you to be happy, I need you to bring me your joy…and I think that’s what you want of me too.” Dean nodded.

“Yeah, sweetheart, that’s exactly what I need.”

“Ok, let’s terrify ourselves and do this.”

“Let’s.”

Dean grabbed his laptop before Cas could scurry it away to the crow’s nest and they started putting together their finances. The scholarships Cas got was really going to help, money was going to be tight, and they were all grateful for the suppressants Cas and Benny were on that there wouldn’t be any more mouths to feed for a while. They would expand their family someday, but right now Both Benny and Dean could understand the reason Cas wanted to wait.

“I could have broken my hand and you two are just down here! Doing…” Cas looked at the two of them, Lizzy had fallen asleep in her chair and Dean and Benny were huddled around the computer, “What are you doing?”

“Looking at property,” Cas squinted and tilted his head but then squealed when he realized what that meant. At his loud noise Lizzy woke and cried and Cas went to hold her.

“That’s amazing!” Cas laughed loudly as he rocked Lizzy and walked around the kitchen with her.

“Well money might be tight around here,” Dean said looking at Cas, “We might not be able to do the shopping sprees like we did today,” Cas gave him a dry look.

“I’m sure I can manage,” he let Lizzy suck on his finger, “I’m pretty sure that this is only slightly better than being on the streets. Though I’m not certain,” he gazed down at his daughter who had started to fall asleep with his finger in her mouth.

“It’s only marginally better,” Benny teased as he got up to check on the lasagna, he kissed Cas’s cheek on the way.

Cas got Lizzy full asleep by the time Benny finished the garlic bread and Dean had set the table. Cas plopped their daughter in her crib and joined his mates for dinner. When he walked into the kitchen his mates seemed so different. Their shared smiles were easier and there was a spark of something behind their eyes and Cas felt giddy and lightheaded.

Life was only going to go up from here.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I make no excuses as to why I've not been around except that I was working on a massive piece of knitting that was for several competitions and took up my time completely. If you are interested in the obsession that has been my life for the past four months check out the Mary Tudor Alice Starmore sweater on google images. It was my first sweater and first steek (you cut it after you're done knitting it), and my first real two color stranded work. So my writing suffered. But you will be happy to know that I have the next five (?) chapters planned and written for this so the wait will be much less time! 
> 
> Also, slightly dom!cas? who would have thought?!

Dean woke up and, not for the first time, couldn’t believe his luck. It was the kind of luck only heard about in the movies or novels. It was the kind of luck where he was 99% sure there was going to be a shit storm just around the corner because no one is this fucking lucky.

First he had his mates. Benny and Cas were both not morning people so this early, pre-dawn, time was Dean’s. He would lift his head from the pillow and just gaze at them in awe. No matter how he started Benny would always end up on his side, his pregnancy instincts still kicking in, so he’d either have his back to Dean or his front. Either side was perfect to the alpha. Cas just sprawled. When they first started sleeping together Cas would always roll as tight into a ball as possible, and typically bury himself between Dean and Benny, his instincts still kicking in as well. But those instincts came from so much a darker place that all Dean and Benny could do was hold their mate tight and kiss when the nightmares came.

But that was long over, and Cas became a sprawler. Dean was happy he fronted the extra money for their extra large bed because they were all big dudes and now it seemed Cas was more than happy to take up the space for three.

In sleep, like everything else, Dean’s mates were gorgeous. They were beautiful and they took Dean’s breath away every time he looked over, even when there was drool flowing at a steady stream from Benny’s lower lip and Cas was spread eagle over Dean and Benny and snoring.

Second Dean had his baby. He was wrapped around her tiny finger. He was lucky she wasn’t too demanding because he was a sucker for her. He was going to be a total pushover to those lips and eyes and hair and Dean knew he would never be able to say no to her. She was the perfect baby, perfect child, perfect girl, and Dean could argue with any person, and he had science on his side.

He even argued with his mates, Lizzy had started gurgling and forming nonsense words to which every one Dean declared was her first real word. When Dean was on babysitting duty Benny and Cas would trade off for which one would keep their phone on, it was usually Benny when Cas was in class, because their phone would be overwhelmed with messages parading that Lizzy had just said phelgick which was a word describing fish and she was going to be a genius. Both Benny and Cas had come to near break up shouting at their dimwit of a mate when he texted 911 too many times and it turned out to be that Lizzy had smiled at him or some shit.

Then there was the house.

Dean felt his alpha soar and roar in his chest when he thought of the sturdy, big house that protected his mates and pup. There were still some things that needed to be fixed and finished off, but Dean tackled each with an enthusiasm and joy he never thought he’d have when it came to housework.

Then there was Cas’s college. And wow both Dean and Benny could live off their young omega alone if the dude stayed in college. Before Lizzy, in that short month that Cas had agreed to stay, the two older men thought they had learned all there was about Cas’s personality and drive. But now that they were four months in Cas was unstoppable. He was like a butterfly finally morphing out of his cocoon and every day away from that alley brought him out just a bit more. Just as Dean was barred from over texting when he was babysitting Lizzy, Cas was barred from the meal table when he had a book or paper in his hands. Most of the time he would be so into whatever he was reading that Lizzy herself could stand up, walk across the table, grab her daddy’s spoon, sing “Sweet Caroline,” return to her seat, and Cas would be none the wiser.

Dean and Benny referred to it as Cas’s zone. Their house was slowly filling with books in every nook and cranny. Cas went to library sales, help professors clean out their stashes of books, anything that was written he hand his hands on it.

And Cas _loved_ college. He loved the shitty general credits that he had to take, he loved walking around, even when it was freezing cold and he had to jog to get to class, he loved the library and its dusty quietness, he loved the union with its rowdy students, most of whom stared openly at the older omega who smelled of pup. But Cas didn’t care. He was taking seven classes, far too many if you asked Dean or Benny, and almost nothing wiped the happiness out of his eyes.

So Dean was the luckiest alpha in the world. And no one could argue with him because he had science on his side.

***

“You’re staring again,” Benny teased as he lifted another pallet. The paint was dry, Cas had said a nice green would go well with the oak and he’d been right. The electrician had finished hanging the valances and small, low hanging light fixtures over the tables and booths and now all that was left was to set up the tables, finish installing the bar, and then the small task of making the bar profitable.

“I know,” Dean said absently, “I just can’t believe it.”

“You know I would come over there and hug you and kiss you and give you a speech saying that it is real and it’s amazing but we just don’t have the time, babe,” Benny hefted another box and Dean couldn’t stop grinning.

“Yeah, I know. Just expect me to be randy as fuck tonight.” Benny’s laugh bellowed through the entire bar.

“You’ve said that every day this week and then every night this week Cas or me have had to carry you off the couch because you wouldn’t wake up.”

“Oh I’ll be awake this time,” Dean promised. “I will knot your brains out.” Benny guffawed.

“Again it’s what you say every time.”

“What do you say every time?” Cas walked in with the stroller. The college had a daycare program for students with children and it gave the early elementary students great practice. Benny dropped his box and rushed to pick up Lizzy.

“That I’m going to knot your brains out.” Dean kissed his younger mate.

“Mmm, so I have to cancel my study group tonight?” Cas sounded disappointed.

“Hey! Mates, we’re going to…mate and all that.”

“And not that I don’t love it, but you and Benny have been exhausted when you come home. WE usually have to carry you up to bed.” Cas crossed his arms. “Will you swear to me that you won’t fall asleep?”

“I swear, honey,” Dean said in absolute earnestness.

“Fine,” Cas got out his phone, “But I better be failing this econ final because I’m knotted to the hilt and not because I’m watching you sleep.”

“I can give you a preview right now, baby,” Dean sidled up and pressed his stirring cock into Cas’s hip.

“As amazing as that is I have a mountain of homework, and if you are going to make good on your promise to knot my brains out I need to go home and do it.” He kissed the pout on the side of Dean’s face. “Come on baby princess we need to get going home.” He started to reach for Lizzy but Benny held her away.

“I want to keep her,” he kissed the top of her head. “I haven’t seen her all week,” he whined and Cas laughed, he laughed even harder when Dean joined in.

“We can keep an eye on her, she’ll be fine here.”

“You’ve been hoarding her.” Benny covered as much of her tiny body with his giant arms as he could without crushing her.

“Oh really,” Cas put his hand on his hips. “And so it’s my fault that you two haven’t been able to leave the contractor, the electrician, the architect, the delivery men, and the cleaning staff alone? You two have practically lived here!”

“We wanted to make sure it was done right?” Benny guessed but now that he had his daughter in his arms anything that took her away from him just sounded idiotic. His job should be to cater to this princesses every whim and if the world were fair he’d get a million a day for it.

“I think we’re all going to be glad when you’re done and we can spend time as a family again. Or at least when there isn’t loud banging and construction going on so Lizzy and I can do my homework in the back office while you two live out your dream.”

They all looked around the bar and felt that every stumbling block and hardship was worth it. They might not be making as much money right now, but their souls would be lighter.

“I will see you tonight, and mates,” Cas looked back as he strapped Lizzy in, “I expect to be in the middle with my cock buried in your ass,” he looked heatedly at Benny, “And knotted so hard I’ll feel it for a week,” he raised an eyebrow at Dean. He closed his eyes and shuddered and both men nearly ran to him when they smelled slick. “Ta!” Cas winked and blew a kiss and then swayed his hips out.

“Little fucker,” Dean growled.

“Work twice as hard so we can get out of here.” Benny said quickly and they worked like dogs.

***

“Hey, Katie?” Cas smiled into his phone. “Are you still studying econ?” He strapped a sleeping Lizzy into her carrier, then went to grab her blanket, nook, and stuffed elephant, “Great, can I come over? And is it ok if I bring Lizzy? She’ll sleep the entire time.”

“Yeah Cas, we love Lizzy, but I thought you were going to get it on with your mates?”

“The idiots were so excited about tonight that they worked twice as hard at the bar and…”

“Are both passed out on the couch?” Cas glanced over at his two sleeping mates. They hadn’t even stirred when Lizzy fussed because Cas was studying and not paying her full attention.

“You got it. Let me write them a note and I’ll be over at your place.”

“We just ordered a pizza so you’ll be right on time.”

When Cas came back hours later his mates were still passed out on the couch and he just had to grin. He put a sleeping Lizzy in her crib, the study group had to pass her around and she’d loved every second of the attention. But now she was as out as her daddies and Cas was still feeling horny.

Grumbling he made sure his daughter was tucked in, she was dead to the world, and then went to their bedroom. It was going to have to be a solo night, which Cas was fine with, if his mates hadn’t been right downstairs. Solo work was great when you were away on business, like the conference Cas went to and suffered through a micro-heat because of the suppressants. That had been _a lot_ of solo work and Cas was grateful that the hotel he was at had excellent ventilation systems so that the entire floor didn’t know what he was going through.

But that was different, that time Cas had been away and his hand and toys were welcome. But now they just felt like lifeless plastic in his fingers as he situated himself on the bed. Benny and Dean were _right there_ but they were so dead to the world that Cas didn’t have the heart to wake them even though this was going to be about as satisfying as a soggy, cheese sandwich. 

Dean was the first to wake and even when he did he wasn’t entirely sure what he was waking up to. He knew something had jolted him up but after a minute’s sweep of the house he couldn’t sense anything wrong. There were no alarms blaring, Lizzy wasn’t crying, no burning smell. But then… he did smell something.

“Fuck,” he cursed, “Benny,” he shook his omega awake. Benny opened syrupy blue eyes and shook his head a bit to wake up. “We need to,” Benny smelled it and was up like a shot and it was a race to get to the bedroom.

“Shit, darling, I’m so sorry,” Benny jumped to the bed and licked around the toy Cas was desperately using to get off. It wasn’t working and Cas glared back at the both of them.

“I would have been fucking _fine_ if the two of you ass hats hadn’t been talking about knotting peoples brains out this afternoon.”

“What do you want us to do?” Dean bowed his head, Benny was still firmly between Cas’s legs.

“Strip,” Cas said raggedly. “Then fucking _worship_ me.” Both were quick to comply and then Cas was laid out like a fat cat as a mouth swallowed his cock and another suctioned onto his slit. The toy was thrown away and forgotten instantly as a thick tongue slipped inside Cas.

“Fuck yes, you two make it up to me.” Cas groaned and filled his hands with both his mates’ hair. He grabbed their heads and directed them and then rode the waves of pleasure. At some point his mates got him up so he could ride Benny’s face as Dean continued to furiously suck him off and Cas was in nirvana. He gyrated his hips in circles and then up and down so he could get fucked on Benny’s tongue and also fuck the back of Dean’s throat.

Cas’s last conscious thought before he came with a small roar was that he fucking loved having two mates.

“Don’t think we’re even close to done yet,” Cas warned as the two gently lay him in bed. It was a new thing they’d been exploring when they had the chance to, letting Cas take the lead. Cas had been so in his head and so abused by alphas that Dean wanted to show him that he was in as much control as any three of them. They had sat and talked and after sitting and talking ended up on the kitchen floor with Cas calling all the shots.

And it was exhilarating.

Benny was hard as fuck for the omega he’d seen so abused and small ordering him to his knees. Cas was so confident and in charge that Benny’s lungs felt like they were being squeezed when he saw that proud and assured look in Cas’s eyes. Benny had helped his young mate get to this point and he was happy to roll over, play dead, and fetch if it meant that Cas was that strong in himself.

Dean was just a natural submissive. It had driven a wedge between his father and himself when his father had seen first-hand Dean taking orders from his high school omega boyfriend. John had walked in and Dean was on the ground with a belt tying his hands behind his back and this tiny omega ordering him to suck his cock. John had been livid, alphas were supposed to give orders, not lay back and take them like a filthy whore.

It had taken a lot of work with Benny for Dean to open up and say that he liked being the submissive, or at least the equal. He’d never enjoyed ordering a partner to submit or pushing them into a position. Now, in a rut he couldn’t control himself, but even then he was incredibly easy to move around rather than most alphas.

And Cas took to it like a duck to water. He took time to know exactly what his mates liked and then he would get them all coming so hard that once Benny forgot that he’d left food in the oven.

“Dean I want you to fuck me, and Benny get the toy,” Cas rolled so he was on his back and spread wide. “Not that one,” Cas pointed with his toes. “The big one,” they were all sluts for cock, and even with three they still sometimes needed to bring out some toys to get everyone filled. Benny brought out the largest toy they had. It was shaped like an alpha (with a remote to trigger a knot at the base) but sized off a horse.

Dean licked his lips, “I don’t know if I can tonight…” While Cas and Benny were true omegas who loved a thick cock up their slit, this was Dean’s toy.

“You slept for five hours, and we made our room sound proof for a reason,” Cas purred. He pointed his toes and rubbed up and down Dean’s naked side. “Benny prepare Dean while I recover, you two were just too amazing.” He sighed and any doubt left Dean’s mind when he saw how happy he made his omega.

Cas again took on the role of fat, lazy cat as he lounged on the bed and watched Benny go through three toys and eight fingers to open their alpha up. Dean held onto Cas’s raised knee for support because by the time the ten inch alpha cock was shoved into him he was wheezing and begging Cas for more.

“Benny, come here,” Cas ordered softly. Benny pulled the toy out of Dean and moved up by Cas’s head. Cas pulled him down and plundered Benny’s mouth for a full five minutes just completely praising him with his tongue. “That was excellent work, my love,” Cas murmured against Benny’s lips. “So good that I will let you choose. Would you like to suck me or fuck my ass while we watch Dean knot me and play with his most precious toy?”

“I’d like to fuck you,” Benny nodded, “I want to watch Dean,” Cas smiled wickedly as they looked over at their alpha. He was looking forlornly at his toy and if anyone were to take a picture they’d say he was pouting. “Dean you may go back to the toy Benny was using but you may not touch your toy or yourself. Do you understand?” Dean nodded. In a flash the ten inch cock was back inside as he rode it lightly. Benny lay on his back and Cas straddled his face again.

“Dean, oh! Come here,” Cas shuddered, Benny was really too good with his tongue. Cas pulled Dean to straddle Benny’s stomach and he wrapped his hand around the large toy. “Ride it as if you were riding him,” Cas commanded and Dean whimpered.

“I don’t think I can hold on,” they looked down and saw that the knot was already forming at Dean’s base.

“Alright,” Cas kissed tenderly all over Dean’s face, “I am so proud of you, we haven’t played like this in a while, go to the kitchen and get us some water. While you are there stand in front of the open freezer for two minutes. Use the microwave timer. I’m proud of you,” Cas kissed him again.

Dean wobbled off the bed, his bowlegs even wider as he limped down to the kitchen. Cas arched off the bed and grabbed the headboard as Benny sucked his hole. It wasn’t often that Cas had his slit and ass fucked but when he did he was an absolute mess for it. He felt like he was doing the splits with how filled he was and he knew that Dean was going to be out of control once they were all situated.

“Benny did you grab the remote?” a slender black piece was slipped into his hand. “Thank you my love,” Cas panted as a finger was slipped in along with the tongue.

By the time Dean came back, much calmer and in control, Cas was near to losing his. He’d forgotten how amazing it was to be filled in a different place and the slick in the room was intoxicating.

“Cas, please,” Dean begged and Cas was snapped back. He got off Benny’s face and grinned down at him.

“You are fucking brilliant.” He praised. He grabbed a few pillows and propped Benny up, then straddled him backwards so they were both looking at Dean. “Guide us?” he looked at Dean who jumped on the bed and helped Benny slip inside Cas. Cas experimented a few rolls of his hips and groaned loudly when Benny started hitting spots inside him he’d all but forgotten. “Dean I want you to place your cock inside me and then start playing with your toy.” Sweat started trickling all over them and before Dean complied he opened a window.

“Thank god we don’t live in the city anymore,” Benny chuckled.

“I can see the headlines, depraved bar owners constantly fucking,” Cas joined in and then groaned when another fat cock was shoved inside him. Benny petted his thighs and stomach as they both watched Dean bring his toy to his ass.

“Ohhh fuck,” they all groaned when Dean finally sank down and they could see the tip pushing his stomach out. Dean preened under the attention and started to ride his toy with his head thrown back.

“P-play with your nipples,” Cas was breathless and was going to have to remember this round in the future if it got them this riled up. Dean arched his chest forward and rolled the dark buds and both omegas whined. “Benny hold onto Dean’s toy with your feet,” Cas commanded. They needed to start moving. Now. Benny wrapped his feet around the wide base and Dean did a few more hip rolls his cock moving in a way that made Cas’s eyes roll back in his head.

When they were all settled Cas started moving his hips so that the two cocks inside him brushed together with only a thin layer of skin between them. His mates cursed and growled, Benny bit Cas’s shoulder and Dean started to fuck himself in earnest on his toy. It took a bit of time before they all could find their rhythm bit once they did…wow…did time stop for them. Dean white knuckled the head board as all he could do was move his hips back and forth in a blur effectively grinding into Cas and impaling himself on his toy.  Benny was able to use his strength and hold Cas’s hips up just enough to allow him to rut into Cas’s ass leaving all kinds of sexy bruises in his wake.

And Cas?

Well Cas just rode the ride and felt his entire body go limp within the first few minutes of the noisy, filthy fucking. The room reeked of sex and sweat, and if they were able to walk when all this was done they were going to need an extra long shower.

“Fuck, oh shit,” Dean dropped down so that he was fisting the pillows on either side of his mates’ heads and his back arched in perfection. His hips lost semblance of rhythm as the first flares of orgasm began to tickle his sides. He became frantic and he howled when Benny shifted the toy inside him. Cas remembered at the last minute to flick the remote and the knot slowly started to swell at Dean’s entrance.

“FUCK, FUCK, FUCK,” Dean screamed as his hips were an erratic, twitching blur as he could feel the knot stretch and catch hold inside him. His stomach bulged out as he slammed down one more time and then he was coming full force inside Cas. His knot nearly ripped Cas in two as it exploded forward and Benny was even able to go faster as cum shot out of Cas’s entrance. Cas watched, enraptured, at the look of bliss on Dean’s face as he too started to come. It was all too much, Dean losing control, the sheer power and force of his orgasm just threw Cas violently over the edge. His head rolled on Benny’s shoulder as the man cooed and encouraged both his mates.

It felt like five forevers before both the alpha and omega could be awake enough to realize that Benny still hadn’t come. Cas pushed Dean down so that the alpha was on his back and Cas, still knotted, could lay on his chest. Then with after a soft command Benny arched over them both and started humping in earnest. It didn’t take long and after about five minutes Benny was panting and on his back next to Dean.

Cas purred when he felt the mixture of slick and too much cum from his ass and slit all over his thighs. He pressed the remote to release the knot inside Dean and Benny gently pulled it out. Dean grunted and whined at the loss so Cas rolled them so Benny could slide his softening cock inside Dean.

“We should all quit our jobs and just do this all the time.” Benny murmured sleepily and the other two chuckled. “I’m serious, I don’t need to…need to…”

“Run a bar?” Dean provided.

“Yeah, that, screw that, let’s just do this.”

“Yes, lets,” Cas was able to roll away as Dean’s knot finally went down. “How long were we knotted? That seemed like a new record.”

Dean turned and looked at the clock, “Forty five minutes, a personal best.”

“Ok, shower time,” Benny started pushing at his mates. They both groaned but followed when they heard the warm water and smelled the spicy scent of Benny’s soap.

Yeah. Life was pretty damn amazing.

***

“Dean!”

“Hey Sammy,” Dean threw him a huge grin and held up a hand, “Just give me a second, the usual?”

“Uh no, I’m here for official business.”

“Ok, give me a second.”

The bar had been open for eight months and it had thrived. Benny and Dean’s reputation as former cop and around the corner mechanic had served them well to get the initial groups through the doors, but then people tried Benny’s food and were welcomed by Dean and the large first crowd had never really died down. They were able to hire another bartender and five wait staffers and it was incredible. They were still in the red but Cas had been doing the books (rather grudgingly) and said that if they kept these numbers up they’d be making profits as soon as next month. Then they could start aggressively paying off their mortgage, and maybe (a fantasy that Dean hadn’t shared with his mates yet) more pups in their future.

“Are Cas and Benny here?” Dean frowned. He finally was able to see the tight look on Sam’s face and then to see Bobby behind him. There was something wrong.

“No, Cas had class. He had Lizzy all day so Benny went home about three hours ago to relieve him so Cas could get to the college.”

“Ok, we wanted to get you all together but we’ll tell you and then Sammy is going to stay on protective custody with all three of you for the time being.” Bobby was in police chief mode and Dean felt his veins were filled with ice.

“What the hell is going on?”

“Zachariah Smith got out of jail on a technicality.” Dean went numb. He barely heard about the fumbling with evidence and the accidental tampering and cross contamination. He was already going to his office for his keys and jacket.

“Should I go home? No wait he’d go after Cas first, so I should go to the college, but then what if he goes to the house first because he knows Cas will be coming back there?” Dean was starting to ramble and Bobby put strong hands on his shoulders.

“Sam is going to take you to your house, and I’m going to take another officer out to the college to round up Cas. Zachariah probably just went to another city, he knows that if he tries to go after you or Cas that he will get caught and he doesn’t want to do that. So just until we know his plans we’re going to keep you at home. It’ll all blow over in a few days and the entire time you’ll be hating me because you’ll be bored out of your minds.” Bobby was in full on father mode. “Ok?”

“Ok,” Dean nodded.

He was glad that Sam was driving because he was an absolute mess the entire ride back to the house. Until he was holding his two mates and baby Dean was going to be a wreck. His thoughts refused to stay in one spot and every new thing his brain flitted to was worse than the last.

“Cas’s car is still here,” Dean frowned and twelve years on the police force told him something was wrong. Sam pulled his side arm from his holster and then another from the locked glove compartment. Wordlessly he handed it to Dean and they crept around the house to enter from the garage.

Fear.

The scent soaked Dean’s house as he moved silently through the lower floor.

Fear.

And blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of love and joy to you all in these happy and non cliffhanger times! Pleasedont'sendmehatemail! *sweats nervously*


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow look at me I'm actually being good about updating!!

Cas was heavy in a book in the crow’s nest when the baby monitor went off. Lizzy had been cooing in her sleep and Cas had stopped listening and concentrated hard on the one quote he needed to find for his final.

He stopped listening for five minutes. Ten at the most.

He was in the zone and didn’t hear her.

He went over it and over it in his mind for days. It didn’t matter what Dean told him, Cas couldn’t stop blaming himself. If he had just listened, if he had closed the book, if he had been there maybe things would have been different.

After he found the quote he’d been looking for he finally woke up enough to hear his daughter whimpering on the baby monitor. He was about to get up when he heard one of his mates sushing her. He settled back into his book to find another quote just to really sell the paper.

His book was flying and his chair turned over and he was running out of the crow’s nest a second later.

Neither of his mates were at home.

They were at the bar.

His insides were getting icier and icier and he could barely breathe as he raced through the house.

“Shhh, you’ll wake the baby.” Zachariah smiled cruelly, the dim light sparking of the shine on his gun.

“Please,” Cas couldn’t stop the tears from forming in his eyes. “Please don’t hurt her.”

“Aw, you’ve turned into a right brood bitch,” Zach’s smile was dangerous and Cas was terrified.

“Please, I’ll give you whatever you want, I’ll work the streets again just please don’t hurt her.”

“Oh now see,” Zach shook the gun in Cas’s direction and for a moment the omega was filled with relief because the weapon wasn’t pointed at his daughter. “See if you had said that six months ago I probably would have taken you back. After your alpha ruined that last night you worked I would have taken you back with open arms. But then,” Cas cried harder when the gun was pointed back at Lizzy’s fuzzy black head. “Then you told the police everything. You stabbed me in the back and now I don’t want you on your corner. I want to hurt you where it will _break_ you.” Zach’s face was dangerous. “You burned those bridges so I’m going to burn you.” Cas sobbed loudly when the gun was centimeters from Lizzy’s head.

She must have sensed her daddy was upset because her tiny face that usually was beaming and giggling scrunched up and she started to cry.

“Please you can still point the gun at me just let me hold her.” Cas reached out and Zach hissed at him. Lizzy wailed louder and Zach looked at her in disgust.

“See this is why I make my whores get abortions. I can’t stand babies.”

“Give her to me,” Cas begged, “She’s probably hungry I can feed her. She’ll shut up and fall asleep as soon as I feed her.” Zach made a face and in the seconds that lasted five hours thought about it. Cas couldn’t breathe but then Zach nearly dropped her as he handed her off.

Cas took her and was in instant care mode. He rocked his pup and she quieted but still whimpered. Zach looked on as if something smelly was under his nose and watched on, his gun still at the ready. Knowing his daughter as well as himself Cas knew Lizzy wasn’t hungry but he prayed she would work with him. Because if she kept making noises Zach was going to get more and more irritated.

So he unbuttoned his shirt and nudged his pup’s face into his teat. Cas tried to hide his relief when Lizzy latched on and Zach stopped looking disgusted. Actually the disgust moved from Lizzy to Cas which the omega was fine with.

“Well now seeing that I wouldn’t take you back. What are you going to look like when you dry up?” Cas didn’t say anything as he just rocked his daughter and she stopped sucking and just kept nursing on him for comfort. “Seriously what are you going to look like? You’re not going to have your body back, not that you were much of a catch before.”

“Oh and you’re so handsome that johns will line up to fuck you and pay at minimum two hundred dollars.”

“You know what?” Zach raised the gun and fired without a second’s hesitation. Cas fell to the floor the last thing he was able to do was turn his body so he wouldn’t fall on Lizzy. His leg was white blinding pan that he was too terrified to look at. “That comment was uncalled for.” Cas moaned and Lizzy whimpered on his chest. He breathed hard through his nose and willed his body to fight the shock that threatened to course through his body. He would start shaking or hyperventilating or something worse, and then there would be nothing stopping Zachariah from taking Lizzy back.

So he would stay awake.

He could do it for his daughter.

He struggled but was able to sit up leaning heavily against the wall. Once Lizzy was back at his chest he chanced a look down at his leg and went white. He clung to his daughter just to stay grounded as he watched the blood flow out of his calf.

“So now what?” he gritted out. “I’m damaged goods now, so what are you going to do next?”

“Well I’m glad you asked me that Castiel because I’m happy to tell you. We are going to wait.”

“Wait?”

“That’s right. We’re going to wait. Wait for your two mates to get home. Then we’re going to have a party.” Cas didn’t want to know what kind of party Zach had in mind. However it didn’t stop Zach, “I’m going to take that thing back when your mates get home and you’re going to watch as I break them apart piece by piece by torturing that pup there. And then I’m going to kill them. And then I’m going to leave. You will be left with the bodies of your mates and baby and you will be broken.” Zach’s tone was made of hard steel and ice and worked exactly as it was supposed to. Cas flinched back in terror and Zach’s grin was cruel.

“You were so much better before you mated, wasn’t it?” Zach started to pace and Cas just cradled his daughter, smelling her sweet scents and calming himself. “You have all these distractions now, you care about people and that keeps you from what’s important.”

“And what’s important?”

“Money, as soon as you start seeing people as people and start caring that stops you from using them to make money.” Cas sighed.

“There’s more to life than making money, Zach. I never thought I’d be a father at twenty-four but I can’t imagine my life without her.”

“I can’t wait to see what you’re going to become after I’ve finished with you,” Zach had a look of dark hunger on his face. “You’ve become all pink and homey, I really want to see what you are going to turn into, a hard monster? Are you going to kill me? How twisted are you going to end up Cassie?”

Cas sighed and rested his head against the wall. Lizzy had fallen asleep with his nipple in her mouth, comforted by her daddy’s scent and warmth. He couldn’t imagine his life without her, without Dean, without Benny. But he knew he wasn’t going to give Zachariah the satisfaction of turning into whatever the man wanted him to be.

He’d probably just kill himself.

Zach settled himself in the rocking chair, a helpful gift from Bobby, and picked up one of Lizzy’s picture books. His gun rested on his lap in his hand and the room was oddly silent.

So that was how the opening and closing of the garage door echoed like another gun shot.

“Darlin’?” Cas’s blood turned to ice when he heard Benny calling from the kitchen. Cas could see his mate wandering the first floor, he may even go up to the crow’s nest, before starting up the stairs and then running when he smelled the blood and fear.

“Cas?!” they heard thundering up the stairs, “Castiel?!” the banging came down the hall and Cas wanted to stop time. He didn’t want Benny to come in, he wanted to scream and shout and warn but his mate was too fast.

But Zach was even faster.

He shot twice and Benny fell like a sack of flour right next to Cas.

Two blossoms of red spread elegantly across the plaid flannel of Benny’s shirt.

Cas was filled with a surge of adrenaline and he rushed over so he could turn his lover over. Benny coughed and Cas took in the two wounds, one was in his stomach and the other was terrifyingly close to his heart. Benny coughed again and a trickle of blood came out of his lips.

“S-sorry,” he grunted out, “I think I’m clocking out early,” he started hyperventilating and Cas panicked.

“No, baby, no, just here,” he tilted Lizzy’s sleeping face at his mate, “Come on she needs you, just stay awake for a little bit more, she needs you to protect her.”

“Pro-protect?”

“Yes, baby, you have to protect our pup,” Benny’s breathing eased a bit, but it was dangerously shallow.

“I know, I know,” Zach was on his feet with a crazy smile on his face. “See I made a promise but then he’s just so _big_ and that sound he made when he hit?!” Zach chuckled. “See now this is even more fun, you get to comfort your mate as he’s dying and you both know this is all your fault. If you hadn’t turned on me your mate would be happy and alive. He probably would have been happier than he is with you right now.”

“Not tr-true,” Benny gasped out. “Lo-love you.”

“You’re a whore Castiel, you’re _nothing_. What right do you have stealing a happy ending?”

“No!” Benny coughed trying to sit up and more blood burbled out of his mouth.

“Shh,” Cas placed a gentle hand on his mate’s chest. “I’m not listening to him. Just rest baby,” Benny settled back and Cas rested his head on the wall again.

Zach settled in his chair and they waited.

Cas knew Dean’s schedule, he was working until eight and then Charlie and Jo were coming in. Cas had an evening class so that was why Benny was here to take over watching Lizzy. He glanced at the cat clock on the wall, the one that hypnotized his six month old with the moving tail.

It was four in the afternoon.

They would have to wait for four hours before Dean got home and then…Cas didn’t want to think about what would happen then.

He also didn’t want to wonder if Benny would make it that long.

So instead he held Benny’s bloody hand and rocked their daughter.

After hour three Cas had drifted off and woke when Lizzy started whimpering again. He opened his eyes and saw Benny was deathly still. The hand in his was limp and cold. He was about to go into a panic when he saw the tiny rise of Benny’s stomach and flutter of his eyes.

“Please,” Cas begged. “You can do whatever to me just let me call an ambulance and get him out of here. I’ll say nothing just let him go.”

“You’re forgetting Cas I don’t want to hurt you. I want you to watch your mate die. I want to kill your pup in front of you. I want to _break_ you.” Cas was about to open his mouth but then caught the faintest hint of his mate’s smell.

_Dean_.

The room reeked of the metal taste of blood and only a true scent mating gave Cas the knowledge his mate was in the garage.

“How about a trade?” He said loudly, he was going to warn his other mate, or at least he was going to distract Zach.

“A trade?”

“You’re out of money, now I know that you can make money in a blink but it’ll take a while to be making _real_ money. Why not make a trade?”

“What hold you for ransom?” Zach chortled and Cas barely heard as he got an influx of Dean’s scent. His mate was in the house. “Cassie I ransom you I’ll get about a hundred and that’s charitable.”

“That’s not what I’m talking about.” He could scent the caution in Dean’s scent, then another scent filled him. _Sam_. Dean’s old partner was with him and Cas nearly fainted in relief. Now all he needed to do was run distraction. “I’m talking about me trading my life and working for you.”

“We already talked about that, no one is going to pay to fuck you.”

“Right,” Cas glared on to Zach, “I want to be a pimp." Cas ignored the aching in his leg, he ignored the terror his soul was screaming at him to get to Benny, he even ignored his sleeping daughter, just for a moment. What he needed to concentrate on was getting Zach to focus souly on him for the next five minutes. "Give me some boys and I'll be a pimp. I'll give you one hundred percent of my profits for the next three years," he could see the calculator running in Zach's head.   
  
"This is not what I expected..."   
  
"I'm a realist," Cas shrugged he was getting faint hits of Dean coming closer. "I'm not going to go for nearly as much now," he gestured to his chest and leg, "Damaged goods, my fault completely," he said quickly as Zach raised his gun. "I'm only saying that I'll make far more money for you if you let me be a pimp for you."   
  
"And let me guess you're going to ask I let your runt and mates go." Cas had to fight every impulse in him and shrugged casually.  
  
"Think about it like this, you said you wanted to break me, sure killing everyone I love is a way to go but think about it this way, you only get to kill them once. After that it's done. Wouldn't it be worse if you had me living with the knowledge that I abandoned my family for pimping?" Zach seemed to want to consider this. "Or think how hard it's going to be on me when my mate comes to win me back and I tell him no? That's going to be worse on me. I'm going to have to live with him coming back and back, because you know how stubborn he is, and my answer will be no every time."  
  
"This is interesting..." Zach seemed to be relenting. "I still think I should kill your pup. Kill her and you'll live with the knowledge that you couldn't save her."  
  
"You've already killed my mate," no matter how good an actor he was Cas couldn't help the slight whimper in his voice. He still forced himself not to look at Benny or it would all be over. "Leaving my daughter and mate alive and forcing me to know I can never be with them again," his voice broke, "That  is what is going to break me. Not the single death at a moment, knowing I'm going to miss every birthday, every time she cries and I can't comfort her, every moment, that is what is going to be more painful."   
  
Zach ghosted a smile, "That does sound intriguing."   
  
Cas's mind screamed for Dean to come faster. He could smell his made even more now and Dean was moving faster and in seconds Zachariah would smell him too.   
  
"She's mine, did you know that?" Cas said quickly to send one more distraction in. "He," Cas chanced a glance at Benny who was still barely breathing. "He went into heat and our alpha wasn't here so..." Zach's eyes lit with recognition.   
  
"I knew I recognized that brood bitch from somewhere!" He was ginning in triumph when Dean burst through the door his gun raised high. "Oh hell," Zach raised his gun and shot at Cas's chest as Dean's bullet went through his forehead.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't love TWO cliffhanger chapters, right in a row?!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a bad cold and nothing makes me feel better than being on the couch and writing for all you awesome nerds! Hope you enjoy!

Cas was only dimly aware he had a body. He floated through space and didn't comprehend physicality yet.

It did come crashing down on him when he felt his eyelids. Next came his breathing. Next arms. His gut felt like it was on fire and he could feel the tape edges of a bandage on his side. He scrunched his face up and forced his eyes open. After blinking a few times the room came into clearer focus and his mind was less and less groggy.

"Oh thank god," Dean whispered. He had a full beard and his skin was sallow and his eyes had lost their light.

"Hey," Cas wheezed.

"Hey trouble maker," it was their standard greeting every time one of them ended up in the hospital, well rather to Dean when he was hurt on the job.

“Hey, love of my life.” Cas wheezed out, it was what was always said (usually by Dean). “Is he dead?” Dean looked impossibly sad and ran his fingers gently through Cas’s hair.

“Yeah, baby, he’s gone,” he frowned slightly when Cas’s eyes filled with tears. The machines around him beeped as Cas started to panic. “Hey, hey, he’s not going to hurt you again.”

“He never hurt me! He’s our mate!”

“What?”

“Benny!”

“No! Benny he’s…Benny’s alive. I thought you were talking about Zachariah.” Cas stopped crying and glared.

“I don’t give a fuck about Zach, I want to know about Benny.” Cas ran a hand over his face and found he too had a full beard.

“How long was I out?” Dean shifted and lay so his head could share the pillow with his mate. While Cas was out his scent was nothing but hospital and chemicals and now Dean could drink in his smells and he did like a man parched for fifty years.

“Seven days,” he said softly between deep breaths.

“Seven—where’s Lizzy?!”

“Shh,” Dean rubbed Cas’s arms and chest. “She’s with Sam and Jess, I couldn’t keep her here going back and forth around the hospital. Jess has got her started on solids, she can do the Gerbers like a champ. It’s probably because we ran out of milk the second day and she hated the formula.” Cas gave a quiet smile and just a few pounds of worry left Dean’s shoulders. Cas relaxed into his favorite green eyes and Dean just felt ease come into his bones that his love was awake and breathing.

“So why was I out for so long?” Dean shifted and looked everywhere but at Cas. “Dean…”

“They um…wanted you to um…be healed before you um…well they didn’t want the shock to overwhelm you while you were still healing so um…they kept you in um…a medical…coma…thing.”

“Dean,” Cas was gentle and he held his hand out for Dean’s face. The exhausted alpha melted into the touch. “This is me, your mate, talk to me.”

“Zach shot you twice, the one in your stomach just grazed through your side and didn’t hit anything major. The one in your leg…well it hit some things that really shouldn’t be hit. And the doctors said if you had been able to come in when it happened they may have been able to save it but because…”

“Because I was held hostage for four hours…”

“Because of the time there was nothing they could do,” Dean started to cry as Cas held his face. “You have to understand I had teams of doctors all yelling at different directions. You and Benny were in surgery, Lizzy was screaming because I was scared and she wanted her daddies but her daddies were bleeding and unconscious and I had police asking me questions and they came to me with this paperwork because I’m your mate and I had to make the decision and it was all so much and I couldn’t think…”

Cas stopped his babbling by taking his hands away and throwing the blankets and sheets back. His left leg lay healthy and whole, but next to it, neatly cut above the knee, well now there was no knee, was his right leg.

“I’m so sorry,” Dean was full on crying now as Cas just quietly stared at his leg. Well, now his quarter leg. “I will do anything to make you happy. I will cut off my own leg if you want.” He swallowed hard, “I will even understand if you want to leave and never see me again.”

“Why would I do that?” Cas finally looked away from his missing leg to his mess of a mate.

“I’m the one who took your leg.”

“Was I going to die?”

“What?”

“Did the doctors tell you that I was going to die?”

“Well they said that it was going to be a high probability, and that if you survived you would be in terrible pain and you may not be able to walk.”

“Well then you did the right thing.” That stopped his alpha cold. Cas could almost swear he could see the tears stop halfway down Dean’s face. He cupped the beard and tears again and pulled their foreheads together. “I thank you with my entire soul for making that decision for me. You saved my life and I have no idea how I’m going to repay you for what you’ve given me.” Dean sniffed loudly and brought his hands up to Cas’s face.

“I can still be sorry.” 

“No, I must be sorry, I’m sorry you had to go through that alone. I can’t imagine how hard that must have been.”

“Well you can make it up to me by surviving and never getting so much as a paper cut ever again.” Cas laughed softly.

“Ok,” they sat in silence for as long as Cas could stand. “Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“Tell me how Benny is.”

“I don’t want to stress you, because you’ll want to see him.” 

“He’s my mate, of course I want to see him whether you tell me or not.” Dean nodded tiredly and Cas realized just how much of a strain these past few days must have been on his mate.

“He was shot twice, one went through his lung and nicked a valve in his heart that they were able to replace. The other went through his stomach, liver, and part of his intestines, he’s had four surgeries and they may have to take him in for another tomorrow. The replacement valve has been acting up and his heart has stopped twice, but in the last surgery the surgeon used some mesh and stitches so it’s holding for now. The doctors say if he can hold on with stable numbers through the night he may not even need the next surgery.” Cas nodded and closed his eyes. 

“I want to see him.” 

“No, the doctors said—”

“I don’t give a fuck. Get me in a wheel chair and let me see him. Hell wheel the bed over to his room.” 

“He’s on another floor, you were moved out of the ICU two days ago.” Cas’s shoulders dropped. Dean had been through so much and he was weary and Cas was making his life harder.

“Ok,” he held out his hand and pulled Dean into his bed. “Ok, I’ll stay here until the doctor says I can go. Will you stay with me?” 

“Yeah, I…um…I can’t see Benny anymore because they closed the ICU floor off because of the flu.” 

“You have the flu?”

“No, but it’s going around and they don’t want to chance it, no outside visitors,” Cas nosed his mate and breathed in Dean’s exhausted scent. 

“I love you, I don’t say that often enough.” Dean hummed but he was already asleep.  
The doctor came in about an hour later when Cas was deep in a book and Dean was still deep asleep. 

“Hey Castiel how are you doing?” 

“Strangely fine, doctor, I know I should be missing my leg but I’m really calm.” The doctor nodded, he was older and he looked on with a gentle smile.

“That will be a bit of the painkillers we shot you up with, you won’t be feeling the true extent of the missing limb for a while. I think he…” the both looked at the weary face that had finally found a small bit of peace, “I think his scent is helping. I’ve done some work with the effects of scent on mates. As long as you are near enough to him you will get through this.” He went over the surgery and reminded Cas to rest. “You’re incision is looking really good I think we can get you out of here in four days.” 

“And my other mate?” The doctor’s face fell just slightly. 

“I’m not his doctor but I’ve been keeping Dean informed.”

“He said if Benny’s stats stayed good overnight he may not need surgery today.” 

“Well I haven’t checked on him yet, but I know his name isn’t down for surgery. He’s not out of the woods Castiel,” the doctor looked on sympathetically. “His injuries were extensive and not being able to come in right away…his heart is trying really hard to work right and it’s really tired. There was a lot of strain.” He reached a steady hand to rub Cas’s arm as the young man hyperventilated and started crying softly. “But if he’s not going in today that means he’s a fighter. He’s slowly doing better and better every day it’s just going to take time.”

“When can I see him?” The doctor seemed to be thinking, “I haven’t left the hospital in a while and my scent may help…”

“Let me make some calls, I think it would be a good idea Castiel but his doctors and the ICU must be on board too.” Cas nodded eagerly.

“Of course, I just know I would feel better if I were able to see him.” The doctor nodded and left. Cas read more of his book as Dean slept away on his shoulder.

At lunch time a nurse brought in some food and Cas gently nudged his alpha awake. He didn’t want to but if he was this hungry then Dean must be as well. Dean blinked blearily and pushed Cas’s hands toward his food and he woke up slowly as Cas ate his soup and toast. 

“Do you want some?” Dean shook his head rubbing a hand through his bed hair and beard. Cas dropped his spoon and carded through the sandy locks and then rubbed circles into tired cheeks. He kissed softly and Dean seemed to have less and less weight on his shoulders. 

“I’m gonna go to the cafeteria,” Dean got up, “Do you want anything?” 

“Yeah, yogurt and something hot.” 

“Hey baby I’m already here.” Cas wrinkled his nose and Dean smiled. 

“I’m glad you’re feeling better, even if it means I have to put up with your terrible jokes.” Dean leaned in and kissed his mate again. Cas finished all his food, the nurse came in and took away the tray, and he had gotten back into his book by the time Dean came back.

“Finally, you’ve been gone forever!” 

“I had to call Sam and let him know how you were doing! Then Bobby called and I ran into Benny’s doctor.” 

“Oh I forgot my doctor came in earlier,” Cas was busy attacking his yogurt Dean had set down. “He said I should be out in four days, and as long as I stay close to you,” he pulled gently on Dean’s shirt to get him back in bed, “And Benny I’ll make it through this.” 

“Well and Benny’s doctor said that he had a really good night, his numbers actually went up, which I didn’t understand only that it was good news.” Cas nodded his cheeks bulging. 

“I asked—”

“Swallow that first I don’t want it on my shirt.” Cas chewed and swallowed. 

“I asked my doctor if it would help Benny if our scents were there, you know because they’re helping me. He said he would talk to some people and talk to me again later today.” Dean nodded and ate some of the wrap he’d gotten. He hated hospital food but there was no way in hell he was leaving his mates for something as insignificant as food. 

“So I have a bit more good news.” Dean cleared away all of the food packages, he grinned when Cas whined when he didn’t come back to bed. “Someone really wants to see you.” he opened the door and there were Jess, Sam, and Lizzy. Cas opened his arms wide and tears pricked his eyes as his daughter was unclipped from her stroller and passed over to him. 

“Hey Lizzy, it’s me I’m here,” she grinned wide giggling and Cas cried. Dean led the two out so Cas could have some alone time with his pup.

“Thanks,” he said wearily. “Not just for bringing her but…you know for everything.” Jess hugged him and then Dean had the air slapped out of him when Sam pulled him into a bear embrace. 

They sat outside Cas’s room and Dean gave them an update on Cas and Benny. 

“And he just forgave me, I cut his leg off and he forgave me.” 

“I told you he would,” Jess assured. “You were so worried but we both told you he was going to forgive you.” 

“Yeah man, he loves you more than his leg.” Sam chimed in. They watched as Jess rubbed her swollen stomach.

“This pup is going to be a soccer player like his father,” she said ruefully.

“Or a spitfire like Lizzy,” Dean laughed, “I can’t tell you how many times she woke Benny up because she had to kick him in the lungs.” He looked a bit wistfully at Cas’s door. 

“Hey, he’s going to be there for the next one,” Jess assured. “There is no way you three are only having Lizzy, you’re going to have a whole pack.” Dean smiled. 

“Hey can we get some coffee?” Sam looked a bit nervous, “I um, wanted to talk to you…” Jess stood and went back into the room to talk with Cas and Sam stood pulling Dean to the coffee cart. “So you know I’ve been working at the bar to help out with covering shifts and stuff…” 

“Yeah, Sammy you can talk to me, you’re like my brother or something.” Sam smiled at the old joke. 

“I um…I really like working there.” Sam looked earnestly at the shorter alpha, “I mean being an officer is great, but Jess is always worrying and with the baby coming…and the work is great but sometimes you just see,” Sam ran an angry hand through his hair, “Look at Cas, look at Benny. I can’t keep working and knowing I’m not making a damn bit of difference.”

“Sammy are you trying to say you want out?” Dean’s voice was supportive and gentle. It was nice to have someone come to him with a problem that wasn’t involved with the life or death of his mates. 

“Yeah, and um…can I work with you at the bar?” He was terribly nervous but Dean just blinked. 

“I think that’s awesome Sammy, that’s a great idea.”

“I could do your books, ordering, that would leave time for Benny to be in the kitchen, and you back behind the bar.” Dean nodded. 

“Yeah Cas does our books but I know he would be grateful to be free so he would have more time for school.” Dean started smiling, “I insist you become partner.” He crossed his arms and stared hard at his young partner. “And you can’t say no to me because both my mates are in the hospital.” Sam rolled his eyes and laughed. 

“We’ll talk about that later.” 

“Nope, you’re partner.” 

“Can we at least wait to decide that until after Benny wakes up and can give his opinion?” 

“Fine, fine,” Dean waved off with a smile. They went back to the room and Dean crawled into Cas’s bed curling around his mate as he talked softly with Jess, their daughter asleep at his chest. 

“Hey, Jess and I were just talking about prosthetics.” 

“Oh, am I going to be mated to the bionic man?” Cas chuckled and kissed his mate in greeting. 

They talked for a long time about different legs, what Cas’s physical therapy might be like, how big Lizzy was getting, Sam joining them at the bar, how Jess was excited to finally have their baby in two months. They talked about Benny and touched on Zach to which Cas was open to talking about.

“I just want to have it done.” he ran a hand through his hair.

He got the extreme fun of feeding Lizzy and everyone laughed as Cas’s mimicking of his daughter’s tiny mouth opening and chewing. 

Cas didn’t cry when visiting hours ended and Sam took his baby away. He trusted the young couple completely and he knew Lizzy was in good hands. 

Dean shifted in the bed and wrapped his arms around Cas. His hospital bracelet matched Cas’s stating he could stay twenty four hours and he was using that bracelet to the very last second. 

“You smell like you’ve not had a good shower in days,” Cas wrinkled his nose, he had reveled in his mate’s scent but now that he’d been around it for a few hours it had soured just a bit. “Go shower.” 

“No,” Dean rubbed his face in Cas’s shoulder. “I want to be here with you in case…” 

“Dean, I’m going to be fine, the hospital has your number, why don’t you go home and shower, get some clothes and then come back?” 

“That’s forty five minutes in each direction, I can’t be away that long.”

“Ok, then go to Walmart get some clothes and rent a hotel room for an hour.” Dean scrunched his face up and Cas glared him down. “Dean you stink, and if you leave now you could get some decent food for the both of us.” 

“But—”

“No. Now that I’m awake I am going to put my foot down,” he started giggling, he threw his head back and Dean felt a tug of a smile at his face. He fought it because come on it’s kind of bad to laugh at your one legged mate. “Isn’t there a joke about a one legged prostitute?” Cas wheezed out and he was gone again. Dean quirked a smile that got broader and broader when Cas’s entire being was filled with sunlight and laughter. “Go, I’ll be fine.” 

“What kind of food do you want?” 

“Spaghetti,” Cas wiped the tears from his eyes. “Dean!” his alpha rushed back. Cas pulled at his lapels and sank in for a deep kiss. “Keep the beard,” he said breathlessly. 

“O-ok,” Dean was shaky. 

“But brush your teeth.” Cas grinned as Dean started walking slowly out of the room, “I’ll be fine! I’ll think of the punchline to the one legged prostitute joke.” Dean left while his idiot mate giggled to himself. 

In the fresh air Dean felt more alive, the cool breeze blew on his face and he breathed in deeply. His life had been beeping machines, hospitals, and comatose mates for a week now and seeing the world again was refreshing. 

He drove to Walmart and picked up fresh clothes, soap, toothbrush, toothpaste, those shortbread cookies Cas liked, and some other snack foods. He found a soft blanket that they could cover their scents in just in case the ICU wouldn’t let him or Cas up to see Benny. 

Leaving the food and blanket in the car Dean found a cheap hotel and showered quickly. Or at least his plan was to shower quickly. As soon as he got under the hot water he slowed down. He let the grime from the past week wash away and he watched the worries run down the drain. Cas was awake, Cas forgave him for taking his leg, Benny had a good night, Benny didn’t need surgery, Lizzy was healthy, happy, and eating like a horse, Sam wanted to join them at the bar. These were all god things, so Dean allowed himself to enjoy the moment of his worries washing away before he went back to his mate. 

As per Cas’s instructions he left his beard and dried off as he brushed his teeth. He dressed in the new jeans and tee-shirt, he even got some sweats that he could change into tonight so he’d be a bit more comfortable. 

He cursed loudly when he was halfway to the hospital without the food. He found a restaurant that had take out and waited fifteen minutes for his burger and fries and Cas’s spaghetti. 

When he got back to Cas’s room the bed was empty and a nurse was standing in the corner. Cas came out of the bathroom a second later on crutches beaming. 

“I went to the bathroom,” Dean dropped his bags on the chair and he and the nurse helped the omega back into bed. 

“Did you think of the punchline?” Dean asked as he fussed over the blankets and pillows and Cas’s IV and everything else. 

“Nope,” Cas squealed in delight when Dean brought the spaghetti and garlic bread out. His eyes rolled back as he ate his first big bite. “I don’t know why I’m so hungry,” he said with a stuffed mouth. 

“It’s normal,” the nurse said as she walked out, “You haven’t eaten in a week your body is making up for it.” She waved and walked out.

“We need to work on your manners, mister,” Dean wiped Cas’s chin as his mate tried to take a huge bite again. “Hey chew, and take it slow I don’t want you to get sick.” Cas nodded and slowed down. He stole half of Dean’s fries and ate about four bites of his burger for good measure. 

“Ok now that that’s taken care of,” Dean rubbed Cas’s full tummy. Cas turned his head and pulled his mate in for a kiss. It was soft and sweet and their tongues massaged one another and it allowed them to forget the world for just a moment. Cas ran his hands up and down Dean’s arms and back while Dean carded his fingers through brown hair. They made small noises and sighs as they just kissed and were together. 

“Thank you for saving my life,” Cas whispered as he mouthed at Dean’s beard. “I really like this,” he kissed the underside of Dean’s jaw and when he pulled up his lips were pink. They kissed again for a long time. 

“What’s that for?” Dean had changed into his sweats and he pulled out the blanket he’d bought.

“In case they won’t let us see Benny I thought if we had something that smelled like us it would help.” 

“You are so good,” Cas kissed again and Dean settled them in bed. Neither remembered falling asleep but they did, tangled in one another and nestled under their blanket. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a shortie but I couldn't leave you all hanging!

When he got back to Cas’s room the bed was empty and a nurse was standing in the corner. Cas came out of the bathroom a second later on crutches beaming.

“I went to the bathroom,” Dean dropped his bags on the chair and he and the nurse helped the omega back into bed.

“Did you think of the punchline?” Dean asked as he fussed over the blankets and pillows and Cas’s IV and everything else.

“Nope,” Cas squealed in delight when Dean brought the spaghetti and garlic bread out. His eyes rolled back as he ate his first big bite. “I don’t know why I’m so hungry,” he said with a stuffed mouth.

“It’s normal,” the nurse said as she walked out, “You haven’t eaten in a week your body is making up for it.” She waved and walked out.

“We need to work on your manners, mister,” Dean wiped Cas’s chin as his mate tried to take a huge bite again. “Hey chew, and take it slow I don’t want you to get sick.” Cas nodded and slowed down. He stole half of Dean’s fries and ate about four bites of his burger for good measure.

“Ok now that that’s taken care of,” Dean rubbed Cas’s full tummy. Cas turned his head and pulled his mate in for a kiss. It was soft and sweet and their tongues massaged one another and it allowed them to forget the world for just a moment. Cas ran his hands up and down Dean’s arms and back while Dean carded his fingers through brown hair. They made small noises and sighs as they just kissed and were together.

“Thank you for saving my life,” Cas whispered as he mouthed at Dean’s beard. “I really like this,” he kissed the underside of Dean’s jaw and when he pulled up his lips were pink. They kissed again for a long time.

“What’s that for?” Dean had changed into his sweats and he pulled out the blanket he’d bought.

“In case they won’t let us see Benny I thought if we had something that smelled like us it would help.”

“You are so good,” Cas kissed again and Dean settled them in bed. Neither remembered falling asleep but they did, tangled in one another and nestled under their blanket.

***

“Is it really ok?” Cas was nervous, his doctor smiled at him from behind the wheelchair.

“He had another really good night, his doctors and the ICU thinks it’s high time he had some visitors.”

“Ok…” Cas held onto his alpha’s strong arm and eased himself up and then down on the wheelchair. Dean could smell the nerves rolling off his mate as they got onto the elevator and by the time they got out of the tiny room it was permeated with Cas’s nerves and fear.

Cas’s stomach clenched with every turn of the chair and when they finally got to the room he was terrified. He squeezed the blanket with his and Dean’s scents on it as if he were a pup and the fabric could protect him from any danger. All the ICU rooms were in a circle around the nurse’s station with glass walls and when they got to the edge of Benny’s window Dean stopped them and waved the doctor away.

“It’s gonna be a bit scary,” Dean whispered, he knelt in front of Cas’s chair and his green eyes were incredibly kind. He had a mask on just like Cas in case of the flu. “He’s got a lot of wires and bandages, he has a tube helping him breathe too.” Cas nodded and Dean walked into the room. The omega took some calming breaths before he wheeled himself through the door.

Dean was wrong. This wasn’t scary.

It was terrifying.

Benny’s form looked so small and lifeless on the bed. His chest rose and fell evenly but that was probably due to the thick white tube strapped in his mouth. The heart monitors and breathing machines all beeped in unison and Dean was right, there were a lot of tubes and wires running over his mate’s body.

“I know you said he had two good nights and his numbers are getting better and better but this is terrifying.” He croaked and rolled a bit closer. He held Benny’s hand and Dean came up behind him one hand on his shoulder the other on Benny’s leg.

“I know, baby,” he murmured.

“Well,” Cas wiped at his eyes and opened the book on his lap. “Chapter one, there was no chance of taking a walk that day…” Dean slipped into a chair behind his mate and just relaxed into Cas’s deep voice and the steady machine noises.

After an hour Benny started convulsing. Dean was up in seconds and roaring for a nurse, there was a flurry of movement and Cas and Dean were pushed out of the room. Dean held his mate as they watched everyone moving quickly but efficiently around their omega.

“This is good,” a doctor came out and everyone following him were all smiles. “This is very good.”

“But he was seizing!”

“No,” the doctor said reassuringly, “He was fighting the breathing tube, he’s breathing on his own now.” They looked behind the doctor and saw that indeed, the tube in Benny’s mouth was gone and he looked like he was just sleeping. “I’m shocked at his upturn. If he keeps this up we should be able to get him out of the ICU by tomorrow night.” The words were like a charm on the two men, they felt light and airy and their terror was gone. Dean even pulled the doctor into a hug and Cas wheeled himself quickly back to his mate’s side.

They left the blanket when they had to go back to Cas’s room when visiting hours were over at the ICU.

“I know you want to know what happens to Helen, I’ll come back tomorrow,” Dean had to help him up to lean down to kiss Benny and when Cas was settled back in his chair Dean kissed his mate too.

                                                                                       ***

“Go to the bar.”

“No.”

“Dean Winchester I swear I will kill you.”

“Nope.”

“At least for a few hours.”

“Nope.”

“I have class work!” Cas threw his hands up. He’d been discharged yesterday and he’d already spoken to all his professors to finish the semester off in independent study.

“What if something happens?”

“Dean I’m going to be in a hospital, if anything bad happens to me then they’ll know what to do.”

“But what about Benny…” as good as Benny was doing he still hadn’t woken up. The doctors weren’t worried yet, even though they told Cas and Dean their mate should have woken up yesterday.

“He will be fine, and if a single thing changes I will call you instantly. Now go! Jess and Sam brought my books and you are going crazy here.” That was true. Knowing both his mates were on the uptake Dean was ready for a bit of action.

“Go get the liquor delivery settled, train Sam, and check on the books.” Cas rubbed Dean’s chest. “You know you’re dying to see how the place is doing.” Dean glared down at him.

“I really hate when you pull this on me.”

“Pull what?” Dean leaned down and kissed his mate.

“Your insanely persuasive mate crap. I can’t say no to you baby,” he rubbed their noses together and Cas giggled.

“It still doesn’t stop you from trying.” He sighed and pushed at his mate’s bearded face. Cas wasn’t going to tell Dean how fucking sexy that beard was, nor was he going to say that he _really_ wanted to feel that beard between his legs… “Go,” he laughed before he started thinking how the scratchy hair would feel at his slit and then he would be in all kinds of boner trouble. “Go and be back by five.” Dean nodded and kissed one more time before waving off.

Cas wheeled himself into the hospital. Jess and Sam still had Lizzy and he and Dean had moved into a hotel. They wanted to stay close to Benny.

“Ok, I have school work,” Cas grumbled at his mate’s sleeping form. He wheeled himself up to the table and pulled his books out of his bag. Yesterday after getting checked out he and Dean met with his physical therapist and as much as Cas was ready to get a prosthetic leg the therapist said they had to wait a few months for the amputation to heal. So Cas was getting used to being half his height and on wheels.

He started reading his book out loud and typing a paper letting the hours slide by. He was in a total zone and he was shocked how much work he was getting done.

“Hey love of my life,” came a croak at his side. Cas whipped around and Benny was smiling tiredly at him.

“He-hey trouble maker,” Cas breathed out, his eyes misted as he reached out to touch his mate just in case he’d fallen asleep at his laptop and this was all a dream. But Benny’s hand was warm and it grabbed at his fingers and it was real. Cas held the wide hand to his face and he nearly fell over when Benny’s scent flooded the small room. He nearly fainted when Benny’s other hand came to card through his hair.

“I’m sorry darlin’,” he whispered.

“What for?”

“For just barreling into that room, I just smelled blood and my instinct took over.”

“It’s ok, Dean killed him.”

“So Dean’s ok?” Benny’s copper blue eyes were concerned.

“Yeah he’s fine,” Cas leaned into his mate’s touch through his hair. “Lizzy’s fine too, she’s been staying with Jess and Sam, they got her on solid foods.”

“And you?” Benny took in the wheelchair but the bed was blocking Cas’s missing leg.

“I’m fine, the doctors had to take my leg,” he smelled the love and concern flowing out of Benny as the carding stopped. “I’m fine, I would have died or been in pain the rest of my life. I just want to get the fake leg so I can get out of this chair.” Benny smiled and started to pet Cas’s head again.

“I love you,” he said softly.

“I love you too,” Cas lay his head on the bed next to Benny’s hip and just watched his lover and mate awake and fine. “Oh shit!” he sat straight up scaring them both. “I have to call Dean.”

“Where is he?”

“At the bar, I forced him to go he started driving everyone here crazy.”

“How long have I been out?”

“Twelve days,” Cas said distractedly as he heard Dean’s phone ringing.

“Hello?! What happened, did you fall? Did Benny’s heart stop? I’m getting in my car right now,” Dean was in a panic and heard nothing Cas tried to tell him.

“Here,” he smiled and handed the phone to Benny, “Maybe he’ll listen to you.”

“Hey baby,” Benny’s molasses voice was warm in the phone and calmed Cas.

“B-Benny?”

“Yeah baby, Rip van Winkle is awake and ready to see his mates.”

“I’ll be there in fifteen minutes,” Dean said, “Bobby’s here he’s gonna give me a police escort.” Benny laughed and handed the phone over to Cas.

“Don’t get in trouble getting here.”

“Why didn’t you call me?!” Dean squawked.

“I did!” Cas laughed, “I was studying and he just scared me.” He stuck his tongue out at Benny who just chuckled.

“You were in the zone weren’t you?”

“Maybe…” he heard his mate chuckle into the phone.

“I’ll be there soon.”

Cas hung up and put the locks on his wheel chair, he rose unsteadily and leaned down so he could kiss his mate. He wobbled and the kiss ended early and Cas contented to rest his head on Benny’s hip. He fell into a contented sleep as Benny continued to run his fingers through his hair.

He woke when he smelled Dean coming off the elevator and he turned in his chair so he could face the door. Dean stood at the door just frozen in disbelief.

“Oh fuck,” Benny murmured. “Is he keeping that beard?”

“You like it too?” Cas turned, his eyes twinkling.

“Oh I can think of all kinds of places I want that beard to be.”

“I know, right?!” Cas giggled and Dean’s spell was broken, he rushed into the room and held Benny’s face. He kissed the omega’s lips and Cas turned his chair again so he could go back to resting his head on Benny’s hip.

“Of course I fall for the two fucking jokesters,” Dean murmured after he’d kissed Cas too. Both omegas laughed but Benny’s eyes were fluttering shut.

“Don’t worry baby I ride sidesaddle.” He said wearily.

“What?” Both his mates looked in confusion.

“What did the one legged prostitute say? Don’t worry baby I ride sidesaddle.” He fell asleep to the sound of Cas’s deep voice giggling hysterically as Dean glared on.

“You two are going to be as inappropriate as you can aren’t you?” Cas hummed as he pulled at Dean so the alpha could kneel between his legs, “People are going to hear you and hate you for how callous you are.” Cas huffed a smile as he pulled Dean’s mouth onto his. “And I’m going to stand back embarrassed,” Dean said between kisses, “Trying to look disapproving as you two idiots giggle,” Cas licked along his lips, “About square dancing or something,” he gave into the kiss and they made out heatedly. The supreme relief of their awake mate next to them allowed them to let go and suck face like they’d been wanting to for days. Cas breathed heavily as Dean panted into his mouth, he bit at lips and rubbed his hands on his alpha’s chest.

Dean groaned loudly when Cas’s hand moved further down and started to cup him.

“Woah, baby,” Dean pulled back, “I don’t want to do this when he can’t be there.” Cas rested his forehead hard on his mate’s and nodded.

“Yeah,” he gave the shaft a few pats and pulled back.  He glared over at their sleeping mate. “You better get healthy fast, the longer he has that damn beard the hornier I’m going to get.” Dean laughed rubbed Cas’s head.

 


End file.
